


Love in Reverse - Book 1

by damnbamon



Series: Love in Reverse [1]
Category: Bamon - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Magic Mirrors, Period-Typical Racism, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akantha’s mirror inadvertently sends Bonnie and Damon back in time to 1863, they wake up in separate places with varying levels of memory loss. The two must find their way back to each other, and then find a way home. However finding Akantha’s mirror in their new timeline, proves troubling. While struggling to get home, Damon and Bonnie grow closer than they imagined; but, is getting back to their timeline worth the risks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story is post 6x22 and set a slightly during the timeframe of 7x01 when Alaric, Damon and Bonnie are all in Europe. It does not follow any of the plot of season seven, except for the heretics wanting the phoenix stone, and the armory wanting Bonnie to open the vault, almost everything else is completely different. I have been sitting on this idea for a while, it was originally two separate story ideas, but I figured out a way to blend them in one epic story.  


* * *

 

**Part 1**

 

"No, I can't do this anymore!" Bonnie screamed at the night haired man before her, his piercing blue eyes glaring into her face.

"Damon, I can't. I've tried to help you cope, I've done so much to make sure you don't go completely off the rails, but I can't do it anymore." her breath hitched, her hands trembling at her sides.

Damon took several steps closer, "I didn't ask you to do any of that. I didn't ask you to care!" he growled.

 

"No, but I did it anyway, because for some reason, I give a damn about you." Bonnie huffed, tears licking at the edges of her eyes.

"Then stop giving a damn, Bonnie!"

"I can't!" she yelled back at him, eyes wide.

Bonnie gasped when suddenly, he sped over to her, slamming her backwards into the wall with his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"You won't, is what it is." Damon spoke gruffly, clenching his jaw in anger.

With shallow breath, her emerald eyes met his as she looked upwards at him..

"I just can't. When I look into your eyes, and I see how tormented you are...I just can't. You're my best friend." Bonnie whispered, and his eyes softened a little.

"Bonnie…" he spoke quietly, bringing his hand up to slowly caress her face.

When his lips parted as he attempted to speak, he only heard his own breath. Damon's words had escaped him.

"I can't do this anymore." Bonnie repeated, her tears starting to spill over on her cheeks and she slipped around him; running out the open door until she was on one of the dark hazy Amsterdam streets, surrounded by blinking neon lights and clouds of cigarette smoke.

Leaning back against a brick wall, she wiped at her face.

This was it...the end of their trek around Europe. Bonnie's attempt to keep Damon grounded was failing miserably. She could not make him happy, even she knew that. The only person that could keep Damon from his mindless drinking, and brooding was Elena Gilbert. Bonnie felt as lost as Damon, but, not for the same reasons…

When bonnie's eyes had finally adjusted to the dim light, she stiffened as she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. One with the same startling blue eyes that were burned into her memory.

With only one thing on her mind, Lily Salvatore stopped in front of Bonnie; with an effortless grace. She mimicked the same devious smirk that Damon often wore; or, perhaps he'd gotten that from her?

She was the last person Bonnie wanted to come face to face with in the middle of a crummy street at one in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie questioned, as she balled her hands into fists at her sides. She was not in the mood to deal with another heavily complicated Salvatore.

Lily blinked, wearing her usual expression of mock concern.

"My son ran off without a word, what were you expecting?"

"I was under the impression you couldn't care less about your sons." she replied, looking to the side past Lily as she tried to think of a possible escape route.

"Clearly you carry a torch for him, or was that little scuffle in the townhouse just for show?" Lily asked, with a small smirk pulling at the edges of her pink lips as she scanned the dampness of Bonnie's cheeks.

Bonnie's brow furrowed, she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Just tell me what you want." she said bluntly.

"Clearly I am not here to socialize." Lily mused, as she took another step forward; the space between them growing smaller.

Bonnie tightened her jaw, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder sending a sharp jolt of power into her body, causing her to back up several paces.

"One, you need to back off. Two, if you don't explain to me why you're here then I'll just act without asking questions, or waiting for answers." she huffed.

Lily smiled, still unfazed by the Bennett witches threats, "The reason I am here Bonnie, is for the relic. I know it's here."

Bonnie furrowed her brow, "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

 _Relic?_ she thought.

"They did a locator spell, those are quite handy you now." she placed her hands in front of her body.

"By they… Do you mean your family?" the hairs on the back of Bonnie's neck stood on end as she thought about the heretics.

"Why, yes she does." a accented female voice came from the other side of the street.

"Valerie, so glad you could make it." Lily chimed, her hair ruffling as she looked behind her shoulder.

A spark of power tingled along Bonnie's fingertips, she didn't falter in her strength. She knew she could take on Lily and Valerie. Raising her left hand, she caused the two witch-pire's to sink to their knees. With Lily and Valerie clutching onto the sides of their heads in pain, Bonnie chose to take the obvious out, and run for it.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she ran… Hopefully, Damon was still at the townhouse.

As she rounded the corner down the street, her face smacked into something solid.

"Going somewhere?" a deep male voice asked, clutching onto her shoulders.

"Let the hell go of me!" Bonnie snapped.

She tugged herself backwards as a wave of pain rolled through her. Before she realized what was happening, the heretic had already siphoned a great deal of her magic.

"Stop!" she yelled, her eyelids fluttering.

Suddenly, she was yanked backwards by the back of her shirt, and out of the heretics clutches.

Bonnie gasped, her heart pounding in her chest as she was pulled up against someone.

"Don't touch her." Damon's voice came from behind her.

Bonnie sighed and realized her back was against Damon's chest.

"Thank God…" she mumbled.

"Beau… I see you caught the _witch bitch_." Valerie chuckled as she rounded the corner with her arms crossed.

"He's caught _nothing_." Damon growled, attempting to keep Bonnie close to him but they were both quickly shoved to the side.

Bonnie tumbled out of Damon's hold and to the ground, quickly pushing herself back up.

"Damon, we don't need to fight." Lily said as she entered the scene, Valerie and Beau both on edge as they circled.

"Yeah?" Damon questioned, fixing his tousled leather jacket with a clearly aggravated look on his face.

Lily took a step closer to him, "Yes, please, just give my family a chance, we did not come here to fight."

"Hah!" Bonnie laughed in the background, walking forward and trying to walk past Damon to give Lily a piece of her mind, but Damon put his arm out.

"Umph." she exhaled as she hit his arm, blocked from going any further.

Damon took a step closer to his mother.

"If ganging up on a lone witch is your idea of 'we come in peace', then I'd hate to see your truce." he spoke with narrowed eyes.

When Bonnie ran from the townhouse, he knew he needed to go after her. He had figured letting her cool off on her own for a few would be the best idea, but, he had started to get a bad feeling. Damon was glad he got there as soon as he did, even if it wasn't quite soon enough.

"Listen to your mother." a fourth voice came from the dimness, the male figure strutting on up to them, with something...or..someone, tossed over his shoulder like a sack of flesh flour.

"Malcolm, I see you've found him." Lily spoke, and Damon's eyes flickered over.

Alaric was the man slung over Malcolm's shoulder.

"Alaric?" Bonnie whispered, her forehead creasing.

Alaric had ran off to one of the local pubs, it wasn't unusual, as all he had been doing the last month is ingest copious amounts of alcohol.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon snarled, flashing over to Malcolm grabbing him by his throat.

Alaric's body fell limp to the ground, and Bonnie rushed over, sinking to her knees. She pressed her fingers to his neck.

"For your sake, he better be alive." he threatened him, but was quickly hit with a debilitating burst of flames inside his head.

Damon stumbled backwards and grunted, his fangs aching to come out.

"He's dead." Bonnie whispered, her heart sinking in her chest.

Alaric was not someone she was particularly close to, however, she did not want him to die.

"You mother fuckers!" his veins snaked underneath his eyes, fangs extending.

As soon as the magic injuring him ceased he lurched forward, shoving his fist into Malcolm's chest and ripped his heart out.

"Malcolm!" Valerie cried.

Bonnie stood up quickly from the ground, and send as much power as possible forward as Lily came for her. Lily flew backwards, crashing into a wall. However, before Bonnie could turning around, Valerie was at her throat.

She screamed as Valerie's fangs buried into her vein as she siphoned from her skin at the same time.

Damon flashed over, grabbing Valerie by the back of her strawberry blonde hair and yanked her backwards, tossing her several feet with a guttural growl.

"I warned you!" he yelled, his skin crawling with anger.

"Let's just go, we have the stone to bring Julian back!" Beau said quickly as Damon started to eye him with a murderous glare.

Lily's face was sad as she looked at Malcolm's dead body.

Damon placed his body in front of Bonnie's as Valerie stood up off the ground, wiping the blood off the side of her cheek.

"He killed Mal, we can't just let him go!" she insisted, speeding over beside Beau. Her small, slender pale frame was in complete contrast to Beau's tall, broad dark skinned one.

"I can't lose another of you, I want us all to be together for Julian." Lily said slowly, eyes flickering over to Damon.

Damon wasn't sure what they were talking about, or why they needed a damn stone, or even why Alaric dying was a part of anything. He did know, however, that if any one of them tried something else, even his own mother, he would not hesitate to dispatch them.

"So leave." Bonnie spoke from behind him, rubbing at her neck that was covered in a thin layer of blood.

"You came here and threatened us, it isn't our fault we defended ourselves." she continued, trying to keep her eyes off of Alaric's body several feet away.

Damon kept his fangs bared, watching the woman who he used to have fond memories of glance at him like he was nothing.

"Let us leave, we have done enough damage. Beau, please bring Malcolm's body." Lily spoke, stepping over to Valerie.

She grabbed her hand, and they were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Take him and leave." Damon glared at Beau.

Beau picked up Malcolm's body along with his heart, and disappeared into the night.

Damon's eyes shifted over to his dead friend.

"Alaric." he breathed, pain setting over him.

"Dammit, Alaric!" Damon growled, kicking at the ground.

Fangs still bared, he spun around slammed his fist into the wall behind Bonnie, yelling. Bonnie gasped as small crumbles of the bricks scattered to the ground, and she took a small step backwards, back against the wall.

She stayed silent as she watched Damon breathe heavily, fist still on the wall, fangs extended. After a moment, he took a deep breath, retracted his fangs and stepped backwards.

"We did nothing to them!" he ranted, raking his bloody fingers through his hair.

"They're not reasonable people." Bonnie replied, "You're not going to get anywhere trying to rationalize their decisions."

Damon looked over at her, trying to clear his head. He remembered Valerie biting her, and noticed the blood drying along her wounds on her neck. Stepping closer, he reached a hand out, and touched her neck, getting her blood on his fingertips and lifting them up to observe.

"You're lucky I was here." he said slowly, eyes flickering from his fingers to her face.

"I thought you didn't care about me." Bonnie spoke, just looking at his face.

"I said you shouldn't care about me, I never said I didn't care about you." he objected, letting his hand fall to his side.

She chuckled, "What's the difference?"

Damon sighed, "One means you shouldn't care about me, the other holds the ridiculous implication that I do not care for you."

" _Ridiculous_ implication huh?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"Extremely." he replied, and watched her lips pull up at the corners.

Her green eyes moved over to Alaric's body, and her smile fell.

"I'm sorry about Alaric." she furrowed her brow.

"As am I." Damon swallowed hard, avoiding looking to the side, "I'm sorry for earlier."

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest.

"It's not the first time we've pissed each other off. It won't be the last."

Damon gave her a half hearted smirk, "Well, in respect to the future furious Bonnie Bennett, I deny any claims of blame directed at me."

"Of course." she rolled her eyes.

"...but I apologize ten fold, for the future stubborn Damon Salvatore." he continued, blue eyes glimmering.

Bonnie chuckled, and reached a hand out, pressing her palm against his chest.

"I forgive him." she whispered, feeling the warmth of Damon's chest against her skin even through his Henley.

Their time around Europe together seemed like a blurr already. From sharing hotels, townhouses, to dragging Damon to the beaches, and carnivals. The one thing they hadn't gotten in awhile due to Alaric always being around, was alone. Was it so horrible of Bonnie to not feel as empathetic about the man's demise? He did not bring anything new to their table, their adventure, their lives. Damon refused to believe this, but, Bonnie would never ruin his memory of Alaric by speaking ill of him. The man was dead, Damon could think whatever he wanted of Alaric, he wasn't there to dispute.

"I thought you said you couldn't do this anymore." Damon whispered, looking down at her hand.

"I lied." Bonnie mumbled, distracted by his slow dull heart beat.

Damon lifted his hand and placed it over hers gently.

"I d-" he started, but, suddenly both of them were shot in the back with darts simultaneously.

Bonnie gasped her hand pulling away from Damon as pain shot through her back, her vision going blurry. Her body fell to the cold ground.

"Damon..." breathed, leaning forwards trying to find him through her haziness.

Bonnie felt his hair brush against her cheek as her body went numb, and her thoughts faded to pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

" _We need her to open the vault."_

" _No, we need to keep the hybrids as well, they have the stone, and we can't just let a group as special as them go."_

" _If Virginia hadn't forced the other witch to seal the vault, we wouldn't even be here."_

" _You think I don't know that?"_

Bonnie listened hazily to the voices around her. She didn't quite understand what they were talking about. Her eyelids fluttered, and she tried to make out where she was through her blurry vision. As she registered what had happened to her, she gasped and sat up straight.

Her head spinning, she tried to stand up but only fell back down onto the hard bed.

"Settle…" a female voice came from across the room, "No need to make a scene."

Bonnie's eyes moved up to see the two females stepping over to her.

"You drugged and kidnapped me, how did you think I'd react?" she huffed and pressed a palm to her aching head.

"Fair enough…" the tallest woman spoke, "I am Alexandria, this is Malia."

Bonnie stared at them with a blank face with absolutely zero interest in having a get to know you with her captors. Lifting a hand, she whispered a spell, but much to her surprise, rather than flying back into the huge glass window behind them, they remained standing.

"My apologies." Alex smiled, "Your magic has been blocked for the time being."

Alex shifted on her feet, and looked to the side. Bonnie turned to head to see Damon was lying on the bed over, still unconscious.

"Damon." Bonnie whispered and then looked back at the women, "What do you want from us?"

"We need you to open a vault for us." Malia told her, brushing a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"You did all this, just so I could open a vault?" Bonnie questioned, wishing she had her magic so she could light them on fire.

"I'm assuming I need my magic to open this vault, how am I supposed to open it when you've blocked my magic?" she asked another question, but the two women remained quiet, just glancing at each other.

Bonnie eyed them, trying to figure out their importance to one another. This would be important in deciding who to attack first.

Malia stood close to Alex, her body turned towards her, left hand close to Alex's right hand. Alex's body language was much the same. They did not look like siblings. Malia's hair, and skin was much darker than Alex's, even Bonnie's, and the angles of her face were sharper. Alex's skin was olive toned, her hair a lighter brown, her face rounder. Their accents were also much different. Alex seemed British while Malia's accent pointed more towards Italian.

The two women whispered some things to each other, while Bonnie started to get an idea of how they were connected.

"Tell me, Alexandria..." Bonnie started interrupting them, "...whose idea was it to kidnap Damon too, yours, or your girlfriends?"

Both women were caught off guard with this question, which only confirmed Bonnie's thoughts.

Malia did not look as though she would jump to save Alex, however, Alex looked as though she was ready to jump in front of a burning car for her.

Bonnie had been through enough with the heretics attacking her, she was not going to let strangers use her for her magic. Enough people had done this, and it was getting old.

Her eyes flickered back over to Damon, and she saw his eyes peak open.

He was awake.

Bonnie tilted her head towards the women, and Damon blinked a few times to let her know he was just lying low. She bit at her lip, looking back towards Alex and Malia.

"We will unblock your abilities once you agree to do the job for us." Alex told her, stepping forward.

"Why do I have to do it?" Bonnie inquired, slowly closing her hands in fists.

She knew there was something not right with the situation. If any witch could open their vault, they would have endless options of magical beings.

"You have the heretics, I heard you." she continued when they didn't answer, "They can siphon magic, have them unseal your vault."

Malia tightened her jaw, "You are the one who has to do it, Bonnie."

Bonnie cringed at the way the woman said her name. Demanding… Cold.

"That's not going to happen." she replied, and pushed up from the bed, hurling her fist at Malia with all of her strength.

Her fist made contact with Mali's face and the woman stumbled back a few steps. Alex instantly rushed to defend Malia just like Bonnie predicted. Bonnie fought with Alex, knocking her upside the head a few times. Damon got up as quickly as he could, feeling a bit weak still. He stepped over, shoving Malia backwards. She hit the wall, banging her head and passing out. Swallowing hard, his head whipped over to see Alex and Bonnie almost on the floor, practically clawing at each other. He grabbed Alex by the back of her neck, pulled her up, spun her around and held her up two feet off the ground.

"W-we just need her to open the vault." Alexandria choked out, wide eyed, feet dangling.

"Sorry, but BonBon isn't listed with _rent a witch._ "

Damon squeezed at her neck, ready to cut off her air way completely.

"Damon, come on." Bonnie's voice called him as she ran over to the door across the room.

He dropped the woman to the floor, and quickly walked over to follow Bonnie out.

Shoving the door open, she turned down the corridor, Damon following slower than usual behind her. His veins were dry, heart beating sluggishly… An alarm suddenly sounded in the building, ringing loudly in their ears.

Damon could hear footsteps running down the halls heading for them.

"Turn around!" he yelled, and they started running the way they had came.

Bonnie huffed as they rounded the corner down another corridor. Damon stumbled, black spots sprinkled along his vision.

"What's wrong?" she looked over at him, sweat pooling along her hairline.

"They…" Damon coughed, "...vervained me, I feel like I have needles in every inch of my skin."

Bonnie reached over grabbing his hand, pulling him along side her. They reached an open set of double doors leading to a main room.

"Come on." she pulled him into the room and they both worked to pull the large doors shut.

Damon locked every mechanism on the door, leaning against it breathing heavily.

The room around them was massive. Covering almost every inch of the door were relics, swords, idols.

"What is this place?" Bonnie whispered.

"I don't know but we need to find a way out." he replied, speeding with all of his strength to one of the opec doors across the room.

He pushed, pulled, but the door wouldn't open. He lifted one of his steel-toed boots and kicked at the glass, but it was useless.

"What the hell are these doors made of?" he growled, slamming his fist against the door.

Bonnie eyed around the room. She knew if they couldn't get out, they'd at least need something to defend themselves with.

"Grab a weapon." she called over to Damon who was still across the room.

"What?" he asked, getting dizzy.

Bonnie pulled an ax that was almost as tall as her body from it's holder on one of the tables and held it up beside her like a scythe.

"Get a weapon!" she repeated and turned towards the door, armed.

However, as she heard Damon's footsteps behind her, she felt her magic tingling very dull at her fingertips. Her chest tingling, she turned to the side a little, feeling drawn to one of the display cases.

"What are you doing?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie stopped in front of the glass display case. Inside it, was a vintage vanity mirror. It's framing and handle were golden, the glass of the mirror reflecting light from the ceiling.  
She reached her free hand out, pressing her fingertips to the glass. Suddenly a shock buzzed through her hand, making her gasp and drop the ax to the floor with a clatter.

He stepped over looking between her and the door several times worriedly.

"What is that?" he asked, picking up the ax in his right hand.

"I need it." Bonnie whispered, a warm tingle in her head, along her skin.

Damon furrowed his brow, "Bonnie, they're going to figure out we're in here eventually."

"I need the mirror!" she said in a huff, grabbing the ax from him.

Before he could object, she sent the blade of it crashing into the glass. It shattered all around them, cutting up their lower arms, and hands. She didn't seem to care however, reaching into the broken case and grabbing the mirror off it's pedestal. The second the mirrors ornate slender handle was in her fist, she snapped back to reality.

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry." she exhaled, looking over at Damon who was giving her a worried look.

He grabbed the mirror from her.

"I don't want you touching this, there's something up with it." he murmured, turning it around.

There was a creme colored sticky note on the back of it. He pealed it off, revealing the white and floral decaled back. The mirror was heavy, solid gold, and looked as though it dated further back than the twentieth century.

As the alarm continued to go off, Bonnie had a sinking feeling, which was confirmed when there was banging on the closed door.

"Akantha's mirror reflects the passage of time upon its holder." Damon read, and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah right."

Bonnie blinked, "Wait, passage of time. That could mean the future right?"

"I guess but-" he started, however she had already grabbed it from him and turned it around to look in it.

"I don't see anything." she furrowed her brow.

Bonnie stared into the mirror even harder. If there was a chance she could find out if they were going to live or die, what was going to happen to them, she wanted to know. She lifted her hand, wondering if you needed to make contact with the glass to be shown your future.

Damon's eyes flickered back to the note, and he realized there was more on the back, reaching over to touch Bonnie's arm as he head.

"Warning, when touched by a witch Akantha's mirror will…" he trailed off, "Wait, Bonnie don't touch the glass!"

Unfortunately, Bonnie's fingertips were already gliding along the glass of the mirror. Suddenly, Bonnie's entire body was engulfed in a thick purple smoke.

Her eyes flooded with color, and the world seemed to melt around her. In an inadvertent chain of events, Damon was caught in the same waving clouds of smoke. Their bodies were numb, vitality spinning around them, until even their souls were ripping themselves apart at the seams.

Everything disappeared into a white hot light that seared into their eyes. Their minds disconnected, as if they were lost in translation. Unaware of their colorless, burning, never ending surroundings, they were unsure who they were.

Suddenly, all in a pulsing moment, they were face to face with the whole of the cosmos. Their souls took view of the vast awe-inspiring beauty that flickered past them at light speed as the stars pieced Bonnie and Damon's essence back together.

They were a blurring line of existence and non existence. As the galaxy encompassed them, and they were reunited with the first second of time, everything went black.

* * *

Bonnie's eyelids twitched, her breath shallow and she wasn't sure if she was awake or sleeping. However, as light poured into her eyes, blurring her vision, she was certain that she was at least alive.

She felt a damp pressure against her forehead. As her vision cleared, her green eyes saw the rounded, dark skinned face of an older woman. She was patting along Bonnie's face with a wet rag, a worried look in her eyes.

"I was 'fraid you wasn't well child." the woman spoke, her voice wasn't familiar.

"Where am I?" Bonnie mumbled, confused, as a matter of fact she wasn't just confused about where she was, but who she was.

The woman removed the rag from her head, and helped her sit up slowly.

"My son found you lyin' outside on the Forbes property." she told her.

Bonnie furrowed her brow, looking down at herself, and back up at the woman. The woman was dressed in an old brown ankle length dress, with long sleeves, and a bonnet covering her hair. Bonnie realized she was not dressed the same. She was wearing pants, and a shirt sleeve shirt.

She had a feeling she didn't belong wherever she was. Lifting her hand, she rubbed at her head, trying to remember.

"What year is it?" she questioned.

The woman chuckled and stood up from the hair beside the cot.

"Eighteen sixty three, sweetheart."

Suddenly, Bonnie's memories came flooding back to her.

Amsterdam, the heretics… Alex, Malia, the weapons.

The mirror.

"Damon..." Bonnie breathed, and stood up quickly.

"Eighteen sixty three… Oh, my god, Damon!"

* * *

Please _**leave a review**_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Bonnie's head was spinning as she tried to stand up, the women before her put a hand on her shoulder.

"Child, stay still." she told her, with a worried look on her face.

"How…" Bonnie whispered, unable to completely process the scene before her.

"No, it can't be, this can't be happening." she stood up quickly anyway, stumbling towards the side of the women, her eyes wild.

The women stood, looking frightened as Bonnie looked all around the room, hands shaking.

"Darius, get in here." she said slowly.

"Oh my god." Bonnie inhaled deeply, crashing into the woman's son as he walked into the room from a small side room.

She gasped, trying to push away from him, startled. This had to be some sort of trick, those people who had kidnapped her, and Damon… They must have messed with their head. That was the only logical explanation.

"You're okay, it's okay." The woman said quickly stepping over to Bonnie as her son grabbed her arms to hold her still.

"Did something happen to you?" she asked Bonnie, putting her hands on her face tightly.

Bonnie just stared at her with wide emerald eyes, arms held down at her sides. After several moments of remaining quiet, the boy finally let her go.

Bonnie swallowed hard. Whatever was going on, she needed to get out of there, and figure out how to fix it.

"I have to go." she said quickly, and stepped to the side, the woman's hands sliding off her face.

"You seem ill, are you sure?" the woman asked, raising her eyebrows.

Bonnie nodded, "Y-yes.." she started, "Mame."  
"I ask you to at the very least, let me find you some proper clothing." she offered, eyeing Bonnie with a confused look.

Bonnie looked down at herself, and realized if she was in 1863, she definately wasn't prepared to be out in the public.

"Could you? If it isn't a problem." she looked back up at the woman and her son.

Fifteen minutes later, Bonnie was glad in a worn pale creme colored dress that reached her ankles, with long sleeves and ties tightened around the waist. Her hair had been pulled back away from her face, braided on two sides, pinned in the back.

"Thank you, so much." she told the family.

Once outside, Bonnie saw the ground was covered in snow. She looked down at her feet. She was wearing sneakers, which did not at all suit the time period nor the weather. Bonnie sighed, and looked around her. The house she had been in was beside the much larger property of the neighbors. She grabbed handfuls of the skirt of her dress, and started briskly through the snow.

Either she was having one hell of a trip, or she really was in 1863.

Bonnie wasn't exactly sure where she was headed, but she kept moving across the snowy yard, speeding up to a running pace, trying to get to the road she could see from a distance. Suddenly she crashed into someone, air rushing from her lungs, and Bonnie stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground.

"Excuse you." a female voice said, but as Bonnie's eyelids fluttered she realized she hadn't bumped into the woman.

Bonnie's eyes flickered over, and standing right beside the woman was a slightly younger, more slender, pink faced Stefan Salvatore. She was hit with a wave of relief.

"Stefan!" she breathed, as he reached out a hand, pulling her up from the snow.

Bonnie instantly tossed her arms around his neck, hugging him. But as she pulled away, seeing the confused, slightly amused look on Stefan's face; she realized this Stefan was not the Stefan she knew. He was 1863 Stefan.

"Do you know her?" the blonde woman asked, with a annoyed look on her face as she eyed Bonnie, then Stefan.

"No…" Stefan said slowly, "I don't think so."

"Who are you? What are you doing on my property?" the woman asked folding her arms over her chest.

Bonnie tried to search for something to say, but she couldn't take her eyes off Stefan. He looked so much happier, warmer, _human._

"Rosalynn." Stefan whispered, looking over at the woman.

"I'm sorry for running into you." Bonnie said to Stefan, and he turned his attention back to her.

He let go of Rosalynns hand which he had been holding, and she noticed there was an engagement ring on her left hand.

"It was an accident." she continued, babbling, nervous.

"It's quiet alright." Stefan replied, eyes shifting down to her dress, "You've gotten snow on your dress."

Bonnie looked down, brushing her dress off with several swipes.

"Thank you." she said, looking back up at him.

Bonnie eyed the woman, Rosaynn. In fact, she was less of a woman, more of a girl. She seemed maybe sixteen years old; with her blonde hair in curls around her head, pulled back at the sides.

In fact. She looked strikingly similar to Caroline, and Stefan seemed to be engaged to her. This was something Bonnie had never known, but, it did answer one question. When, in 1863 she was. Bonnie gathered she was there before Katherine and Emily had gotten there.

"We've already been forced to rid of you, so unless you're someone else, leave." Rosalynn said with a frustrated look on her face.

It took Bonnie a few seconds to understand what the girl meant, and she instantly wished she'd gotten sent even just another year forward.

"I am not a slave, if that's what you mean." Bonnie replied rather bluntly, which surprised both Stefan and Rosalynn.

Rosalynn scoffed, "I'll be in the house."

Bonnie watched her turn around, and head through the yard.

"I'll be going now." she said to Stefan, and started to turn around.

Stefan touched her shoulder, stepping over beside her.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned, and Bonnie cursed internally.

Stefan's face was a little flustered, however, he didn't seem disgusted by Bonnie's presence like Rosalynn did.

Bonnie suddenly had to stammer through her mind for a lie, since, telling the truth would only get her deemed crazy. She inhaled slowly, trying to buy a few more seconds as he looked at her; green eyes curious.

"I know Damon." she said quickly, placing her hands behind her back to hide the twitching of her nervous fingers.

Stefan's eyes brightened, "Oh! He must have shown you a photo of me?"

Bonnie nodded, shifting on her feet, trying to figure out the rest of her story.

"Yes, he did. I was on my way to.." she started, "visit him, because my family...died in a fire."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." he replied, "You can accompany me back to the Salvatore home if you would like."

Bonnie pursed her lips, knowing she was lying her ass off, and once she got there, she would need to continue doing it. However, it would buy her time to figure out what exactly was doing on; and, perhaps Damon would have the same idea of going to his old home.

"I would appreciate that." she told him, and began to walk through the yard with him at her side.

Once they got to the road, there was a carriage sitting there with a driver. Stefan offered his hand to help Bonnie up, and she sat down with her hands in her lap.

Stefan got in, sitting down beside her, and then motioned the driver to go.

"I must ask, what is your name?" he asked her, and she licked at her lips.

"Bonnie… Cottrell." she told him, fiddling her thumbs.

"Where do you come from?" he questioned.

She looked to the side for a minute at the passing tree's and houses.

"Michigan." Bonnie replied, looking back over at him.

Stefan blinked, "You are very brave to have traveled from a free state to…well, here."

Bonnie nodded, slowly trying to remember the things she'd learnt in history throughout high school.

"The emancipation proclamation has freed the slaves in this region has it not?" she asked.

"The Union Army has not been able to enforce the proclamation in all counties, but, Mystic Falls, yes." Stefan replied slowly, not seeming proud of the parts of his state that refused to free their slaves.

She swallowed, thinking that there could not be a worse time period for her to be thrown into. She was just lucky it was 1863, and not before.

"My father will not approve of you; but, I can assure you, you will be safe." he told her, when he noticed her getting nervous.

Bonnie just looked at him, intrigued by human Stefan.

"You are...more moral that I expected." she admitted.

He sighed, "Damon and I have our differences, however, neither of us agree with our fathers views."

"Yet, Damon would fight with the Confederacy, would he not?" Bonnie questioned.  
"Our father would abandon him if he fought with the Union, both of us." Stefan said slowly, eyes a little sad.

"Better to be abandoned, than to fight for something you don't believe in." she told him, and he just stared at her for a second.

After a few moments, his lips pulled up at the corners.

"You are very smart, Bonnie." he said, "Our father will hate that, but, I like it. I'm sure Damon very much enjoys it as well."

Bonnie's face warmed a bit as the carriage stopped in front of the Salvatore mansion. Her eyes wandered over to it. It was beautiful, smaller than the boarding house, but, was certainly just as elegant if not more.

Stefan stepped out, helping her out of the carriage.

"Unfortunately, Damon has most likely not returned home from his drunken escapades, celebrating his twenty second birthday." he chuckled as the carriage rode away.

Bonnie followed him up the concrete stairs, and followed him inside the building when he opened the door. The parlor was quite, a few footsteps heard above her on the second floor.  
She realized, she would need to come up with more lies, there was no telling what Giuseppe Salvatore might ask her. On an even more worrisome note, what in the hell was Bonnie going to say when Damon did get home?

"Stefan?"

Giuseppe Salvatore's voice echoed through the hallway leading into the parlor. Bonnie's heart sped up in her chest. She realized she was gripping her skirt in handfuls and quickly let go, her skirt dropping down down several inches, covering her sneakers.

"In here father." Stefan replied.

Seconds later, Bonnie turned around to face the graying older man that was Stefan and Damon's father. He was the same height as Stefan, taller than Bonnie, shorter than Damon. His dull eyes flickered over to Bonnie, and she instantly saw the distaste he carried.

"Who is this?" Giuseppe questioned, taking another step forward.  
"This is Miss Bonnie Cottrell father, she is here to visit Damon, her family was...dispatched in a fire." he explained, placing his hands in front of himself.

Giuseppe eyed Bonnie.

"It is strange, Damon never mentioned you." the man told her suspiciously.

"You know Damon rarely mentioned one of his _friends._ " Stefan said with a low chuckle.

Bonnie was confused for a moment, until she realized what Stefan had assumed.

"Oh, g-..my, no, it's not like that between Damon and I." she said, quickly shooting Stefan's assumption down.

"My apologies." Stefan cleared his throat, looking embarrassed.

Giuseppe eyed her for another moment.

"I'm sure Damon will be...delighted, too see you, and will tell us all about you when he gets back." he started, "I don't approve of you staying here however."

"She should stay, father." Stefan said quickly, obviously making Giuseppe uncomfortable with his acceptance of Bonnie.

"In the _guest_ , house sure." Giuseppe replied.

Bonnie knew what he meant, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from cussing at him.

Stefan kept his stance though.

"Upstairs." he corrected his father, "You may stay upstairs, we have plenty of room."

Stefan looked at Bonnie, giving her a comforting look.

Giuseppe sighed, "So be it…" he turned around and started to walk away, mumbling something to himself.

"I am very sorry about him." Stefan sighed, turning to face her.

Bonnie sighed, "It is what it is."

She knew that Damon would be there soon, be it her Damon, or 1863 Damon… Honestly she was hoping for the first. The sooner she found him, the sooner they could figure out what was going on, why the mirror had sent them here, and how they got back.

"We are having a party tonight, you're welcome to come." he told her after a moment.

Bonnie blinked, looking down at her dress, which, was nothing in terms of party attire.

"In this dress?" she asked with a chuckle.

Stefan looked to the side for a second, thinking.

"Come with me."

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie questioned.

"Shh!" Stefan chuckled, pulling her up the staircase.

Bonnie laughed quietly in return, and once they got upstairs, he lead her into a bedroom.  
Stefan walked over to a standing wardrobe and opened the doors on it, revealing several dressing.

"I'm sure one of these would fit you." he said with a small smile.

A few moments later, Bonnie had found a dress that fit her, and Stefan had left so she could get it on.

Bonnie slid on the blue gown, reaching behind her and tightening the cords on the bodice as best as possible. The skirt was full, and the dress was soft, the neckline in a low curve, the sleeves reaching her elbows with lace peaking out from the ends. She looked down, and once again, her sneakers looked out of place.

She exhaled, her lips vibrating, and looked back over at the wardrobe. Bonnie stepped over, picking up a pair of black shoes, they were a half size too big for her, but she kicked off her sneakers and slid them on anyway.

"Not so bad." Bonnie mumbled to herself.

She closed the wardrobe, and turned towards the tall mirror.

She couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked. It was as though she was in a storybook, and she was a princess. However, Mystic Falls in 1863 was no fairytale, and her situation was far from a dream.

Bonnie sighed, her green eyes flickered up to the corner of the mirror. There, she noticed a familiar blue eyed, dark haired man looking at her from behind.

* * *

Everything was far too bright.  
The light hurt.  
The snow wasn't cold.  
Everything sounded far too loud, to almost a painful, mind numbing extent.

Damon was left wandering brought Mystic Falls, having woken covered in fresh snow.  
He was hungry, but for what? He didn't understand why his teeth hurt so badly, why everything was so loud.

"Dammit!" he growled, stopping to place his hands on his head in frustration.

He couldn't remember who he was, or where he was. As he walked through the town, his damp clothing had frozen, his skin was covered in a layer of frost, yet it did not hurt. He could feel his slow, heavy pulse in his hands, face, ears, and it was driving him crazy.

"Well, excuse me handsome."

Damon heard a woman's voice to the left of him, and looked tiredly over.

"You look like you could use some company, some warming up." she smiled at him.

The woman was dressed rather scarcely for it being the middle of winter, her hair was ratty, and she was holding a bag of coins in her right hands.  
"No.. I..no." Damon said slowly, confused.

"How about I give you a discount? Three dollars, and I'm all yours." she smiled, stepping over, leaning against him excessively.

Damon could feel her warm radiating around her, hear her heart beat, not to mention smell every good and bad scent she was emanating. The veins below his eyes snaked, and his fangs extended. Before he could even think, he had grabbed the woman, and bit straight into her neck.

Blood pooled into his mouth, running down his throat. His whole body tingled, and his mind went in a blurr. Minute later, and he had drained her dry of every ounce of blood inside her body.

Damon dropped the woman's body to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Oh god." he whispered.

He didn't know who he was, but, to his amnesia riddled brain, he did know he was a monster.  
His heart pounded in his chest as he became frightened of his own self. Damon lifted his hands, staring at the blood on them as his fangs retracted.

Damon took off running away from the scene. So fast that anyone watching would see nothing but a vague blur, if any. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, crashing into the abandoned bar of a foreclosed estate.

He stumbled into the dark barn, falling onto a pile of hay, breathing heavily. As he stared up into the ceiling, he tried to remember who he was, why he was, and why he couldn't remember.

Damon swallowed hard, raking his blood stained fingers through his hair.

"What's happening?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Bonnie stood downstairs, her eyes flickering about the large room as she attempted to ignore several people who were obviously whispering about her. She ran her fingers along the frame of a large painting on the wall, admiring it's beauty. The painting portrayed a woman, who Bonnie recognized as Lily, sitting on a bench beside a tall tree, with her hands in her lap. Her dark hair was in ringlets around her head, which a bow was tied into, and she was looking longingly across the yard at two little boys whom Bonnie assumed were Damon and Stefan. The boys were sitting on the grass, playing.

It was hard to think there had been a time when Stefan and Damon might have been happy, and Lily wasn't a raging psychopath.

Bonnie's eyes shifted away from the painting and she remembered the previous scene upstairs.

_The second she saw Damon's familiar eyes and face in the mirror, Bonnie's heart sped up in her chest. Every rational thought left her head for just a second, but that small moment of irrationality was long enough for her to turn around, cross the room as quickly as possible and hurl her body straight into him._

_The two of them went tumbling onto the floor. Damon on his back, Bonnie on top of him looking straight into his wide blue eyes._

_"Damon." she whispered breathlessly._

_Damon's face looked confused, but he chuckled._

_"Well, I must say...this is a pleasant welcome, but, who might you be?" he questioned._

_Bonnie suddenly realized she had tackled 1863 Damon to the floor. Her face turned pink, and she scampered off of him, and stood up._

_"I'm so sorry." she exhaled, heart pounding in her chest._

_As Damon stood up from the floor in his brown britches, and white shirt with suspenders, Stefan who had also been in the hallway stepped into the room._

_"I'd think you'd remember one of your lady friends." Stefan commented._   
_Damon looked to the side for a moment, "Wh-"_

_Bonnie quickly interrupted him._

_"Of course he remembers me, he is probably still a bit drunk." she said, elbowing the man in the side, hoping he could play along._

_He shot her a weird glance for a moment, but cleared his throat._

_"I lost my thought for a moment." Damon started, "Obviously I remember..."_

_"Bonnie." she ended his sentence, and smiled at Stefan._

Bonnie was snapped out of her memory when Giuseppe stepped over with Damon by his side.  
She turned around to face them head on, and place her hands in front of her. She still wasn't used to wearing this dress she was in, and everyone else around her looked more elegantly placed.

"How are you enjoying the gathering?" Giuseppe asked her, his dark eyes staring into her face as though he was waiting for her to do something wrong so he had a real reason to dislike her.

"I'm enjoying it very much." she replied, her eyes shifting to Damon, who had a curious look on his face still.

Giuseppe looked between his son and Bonnie.

"I would like to know more about how you know my son." he said slowly.

Bonnie's lips parted as she tried to think of an answer. Perhaps she should have already been thinking about it; but, she knew she was screwed if Damon decided to stop playing along, if he told his father he had never met her before.

She was struggling trying to figure her answer out, and Damon could tell, and while he still wasn't sure why she was playing this game with all of them, he was intrigued.

"Bonnie and I met when I went up north for two months, to foresee the deal with the forestry company in place of you, father." Damon explained, his eyes flickering over to Bonnie, twinkling at her.

Bonnie jumped into his story, " I was there to get wood for my family."

"She slipped on the ice after refusing to let anyone help her carry the wood." he smirked a little, obviously having fun with this little tale.

"I was still on the ground when someone yelled some logs were falling. I would have been crushed if Damon here, hadn't pulled me out of the way." she said, placing her hand over her heart.

Damon's lips pulled even further, and he gave her an impressed look. __  
  
Giuseppe still looked skeptical.

"How haven't I heard of this before?" he questioned.

Damon chuckled, "I am sure I told you, perhaps you should lay off the liquor, and then you'd hear what I say for once." he said the last part in a more brash tone.

His father just huffed a bit, giving Bonnie a stiff nod before walking away.

The moment he disappeared into the crowd of people, Damon turned to look at her.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on, and why you're pretending to know me now?" he asked quietly, tilting his head to the side.

Bonnie bit at her bottom lip.

"It's complicated." she started, "...but I need you to keep going along with me, until I can figure out how to fix my problem."

She sighed, folding her arms.

He didn't understand, it was clear on his face.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm afraid there isn't."

"Unless of course, you know some witches." she said slowly, and this invoked a laugh from him.

She smiled back at him, even though, she hadn't been joking, at least not completely.

"Would you like to dance?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie inhaled, not sure if she should. It was weird, being here, should she really mess with things? Then again, she didn't want to draw suspicion on herself. She nodded, and took his hand. Damon led her several feet away, and pulled her closer, one hand on her waist.

They danced slowly, Bonnie obviously didn't know the common dances, and Damon was noticing this.

"You do not seemed well versed in dance." he teased her, watching her smile small.

"Tell me one thing about yourself." Damon asked of her, "Just one thing, and I will leave the rest at peace."

Bonnie sighed, knowing she would need to lie to him; but, she could be vague, tell him things that were true for the most part.

"I have lost a lot of my family…" she started, "Now I'm lost, and I simply need a place to stay until I can figure out my next move."

Damon nodded slowly, "You can stay here as long as you need."

Bonnie smiled at him. Something about human Damon was, softer, kinder. He lacked the hundred plus years of guilt, suffering, and heartache.

"I would also like to apologize for any disrespect you might experience with my father. He is not a very kind man." he said quietly.

"Thank you." she replied.

Damon lifted his hand, brushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. Bonnie's green eyes flickering over, looking at his fingertips curiously. Damon, her Damon, had never done this before. Human Damon's mannerisms were gentler.

Fingers brushed against her cheek before he put his hand back down.

Bonnie just looked at him, fascinated, and wondered if would be possible to do a locator spell on human Damon, to find vampire Damon.

* * *

The next morning came quicker than Bonnie had wanted. One thing she knew for sure, was for the first time in weeks she actually missed hotel beds and blankets that smelled like off brand detergent. Her cellphone was all but useless in 1963, but the one thing that she could still use, was the clock. The night before she'd set the alarm to 6am, when everyone else would hopefully still be asleep.

Bonnie shuffled down the hallway as quietly as possible, opening all the bedroom doors just a crack until she found Damon's. He was lying shirtless in bed, half covered by his blanket, arm over his face, fast asleep.

She tiptoed inside to the room, closing the door behind her. Once she got over to his bed, she bit at her lips, hoping her plan would work. She had hundreds of spells locked in her memory, but she had never used more than a few of them. Now would be the time she would get to see if she was as talented as she hoped.

Bonnie grabbed Damon's fingers gently, and moved his arm off his face. Watching his chest rise and fall with his breath, and his dark hair laid out messily along his pillow, she placed her fingers along the sides of his head.

Closing her eyes, she focused as deeply as possible, her lips moving quickly.

After a few moments, a current flowed through her fingertips, and melted into Damon's skin. Bonnie's eyes flew open and everything before her was replaced by a blurring, fast moving image. As she searched Damon's link within himself, she tried to pinpoint that exact moment.

Suddenly, the image in her head came to a complete halt, and clear as a bell, was Damon. He was dressed the same as the last time she'd seen him. Blood was along his fingertips, his mouth, his chin, his shirt. There was something off about him, he was confused. Bonnie looked around, trying to find something she could geographically recognize.

Wickery Bridge.

Damon was standing in the grass, several feet from the lake.

Bonnie inhaled, her vision ending, and the room around her fading back into her vision.  
When she looked at Damon's face, his eyes opened.

She gasped, when he grabbed onto her arms, and pulled her forward, rolling her over onto his bed.

"Sneaking up on me, are you?" he asked her.

Bonnie lay on her back, with him pressing on top of her, and she tried to catch her breath.

"I apologize." she whispered, taken aback.

Damon chuckled and leaned backwards, off of her. She sat up slowly, trying to think of an excuse but she couldn't think of one. All she knew, was she needed to get to Damon at the lake before he took off somewhere else.

"Goodmorning." he smiled at her, still a little sleepy.

Bonnie's lips pulled up at the corners, but she hurried off of the bed.

"Good morning, I'm sorry, I.. I have to go." she said giving him an apologetic look and hurried out of the room.

Bonnie rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door into the cool air.  
Walking through the yard, she made it to the street, and tried to remember which way she needed to go to get to the lake. If she was remembering correctly, the lake was a half mile from there.  
Swallowing, she stepped out onto the street, grabbed handfuls of her dress and started to run down the road.

After several slips and falls, she made it to the lake breathless, red faced, her skin freezing, ankles hurting.

"Damon!" she yelled, huffing as she walking around the lake.

"Stay away!" Damon's voice came from around her, but she couldn't see him.

She spun around, eyes darting everywhere.

"Damon, it's okay, I-I'm here." Bonnie spoke.

She gasped, when suddenly he was standing before her. His skin was almost blue with cold, and covered in frost, and his black hair was frozen.

"You've been out here in the cold the whole time." Bonnie furrowed her brow, and took a step closer.

"Go away!" he yelled at her, startling her.

Bonnie didn't understand.

"Damon, it's me, Bonnie." she said putting her hands up, she didn't want to have to hurt him.

Damon's fangs extended, his eyes turning red, veins snaking underneath them, and she took a step backwards.

"Damon, don't." Bonnie swallowed hard.

Damon could hear this woman's blood pumping through her veins, it was thick, and warm. His sense were flooded with one primal hunger that he couldn't resist. He'd been trying to keep himself from hurting anyone else, but as she stood before him, it felt as though everything was was irrelevant. His heart beat harder around her, his head ached, and the only rational reason he could think of, was he needed her blood.

Bonnie screamed when he flashed over to her, nearly biting her, but she sent a powerful surge at him. Damon stumbled backwards, grunting.

She took off running past him towards the bridge. Once she got on the bridge, he flashed back over to her. Damon's eyes were crazy, filled with blood lust. Bonnie didn't understand why his memory had not returned yet. Frightened she back up against the side of the bridge.

"I don't want to hurt you!" she yelled at him, as he stepped closer to her.

Bonnie sent another wave of power at him, sending him to his knees on the ground, but he fought it, growling like a rabid animal as he forced himself back up onto his feet. He came hurling at her, knocking into her and suddenly they both went flying over the side of the bridge.  
Before she could scream, she hit the cold almost frozen surface of the water and went under barely holding her breath.

Kicking her legs as hard as possible, she resurfaced sucking in a breath. Damon surfaced right in front of her, and she gasped. His fangs were still extended, and he grabbed at her shoulders.

"Damon no!" she gasped.

Bonnie's dress was too heavy, she couldn't keep herself from going underneath the water, the harder she kicked her legs, the more her energy was expended. With Damon's hands on her shoulders, she may as well have been wearing ball weights on her ankles.

"Damon n-" she tried to speak but was pushed underneath the water.

Her eyes opened, trying to see through the murky water. She could see Damon's face but everything else around her was blurry. She flailed her limbs, but they only moved slow, tired underneath the water. The water was freezing cold, she could feel her skin burning.

Bonnie failed to get away from him, to push herself up out of the water to breath. Damon's powerful hands pulled her up against him, holding her there. His fangs buried into her neck, and at this moment her mouth opened to gasp, water flowing into her lungs.

Damon sucked blood and dirty water into his mouth, swallowing, his stomach aching. Suddenly, a shock rain threw him, and he pulled his face up, looking at the woman.

His memories came back to him in a flashing moment, and his eyes went wide, fangs retracting.

_Bonnie._

Her eyes were open, blank, the blood from her neck was swirling around in the water. He grabbed a hold of her even tighter, and pulled her up through the water at vampire speed.

"Bonnie." he gasped, laying her down on her back.

"Oh god, Bonnie, Bon.." Damon choked, pulling himself up onto his knees.

He moved Bonnie's wet hair from away from her face, and quickly placed his hands on her chest.  
Damon pumped her chest thirty times, and leaned down, grabbing at her chin, using his fingers to squeeze her nose. He press his mouth to hers, pushing air into her legs two times.

"Dammit! he growled.

Damon rushed to into another round of compressions.

"God dammit, Bonnie, fuck!"

Damon's chest was aching, his head spinning. If anything happened to her, if she died, if he couldn't save her, it would be his fault.

He leaned back down, breathing into her mouth again, and again, and even a third time.

As Damon pulled away after the third round of CPR, he heard the beating of her heart start back up, and water poured out of the side of her mouth.

He grabbed Bonnie holding her upwards in his lap as she coughed.

Bonnie gasped.

"No!" she flailed trying to get away from him frightened.

"Bon, Bonnie, it's okay." he said quickly, holding her by the arms, "I remember, it's okay."

Damon turned Bonnie around to look into her eyes, trying to show her he remembered who he was now.

"I'm sorry." he exhaled, furrowing his brow.

Bonnie's eyes were wide, and scared, her lips were still a little blue, her skin cold.

"Damon?" she whispered, shivering, her lungs burning.

"You're okay." Damon told her, and she sighed relieved.

Bonnie leaned into him, tossing her arms around his neck.

"Fuck you Damon." she started to sob, and pressing her face against his wet shirt, "Oh, thank god."

Damon wrapped his arms around her body, feeling her shivering, and he wanted to punch himself.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, squeezing her tightly.

Everything was so confusing, he wasn't sure how the mirror had sent them there, but he didn't care at that moment. All he cared about was Bonnie was alive. He almost killed her. No, he had killed her. If it wasn't for his memories coming back when they did, she'd still be dead.

"What's happening?" he asked her, "How are we here?"

Bonine inhaled, her eyes red, looking up at him.

"I don't really know." she told him, watching his face grow worried.

Damon swallowed hard. He could still taste Bonnie's blood in his mouth, on his lips, and it disgusted him, his stomach churning. Memories of him drowning her, feeding on her under the water, killing her, they were circling in his brain, he felt sick, utterly, and completely disgusted.

Bonnie gasped when Damon suddenly let go of her, flashing away from her quicker than she could see. Damon stopped by a nearby tree, and with one shaky inhale, he vomited watered down blood onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The back of Damon's head leaned against the frozen bark of a tree as he took in a breath. Not only was his appetite about as suppressed as it could get, his head was throbbing - it was like the vampire equivalent of the flu.

"If you're g-going to throw up again, w-warn me." Bonnie's voice came from a yard or so away.

Damon's eyes flickered over to her. She was still sitting on the ground in the snow, her wet hair had already begun to gloss over.

"I think I'm good." he replied, startling her a bit as he flashback over in front of her.

Kneeling down on the ground before Bonnie, he lifted a hand, and ran his fingertips along the side of her cheek. Her skin still had a cold blue tint to it, her lips weren't getting any warmer in color, and her heart was beating harder in an attempt to make up for it.

"You're freezing." Damon whispered, watching her lower lip tremble with the chatting of her teeth.

"I'm a-aliv..e." Bonnie told him, swallowing hard.

He furrowed his brow, "Still…"

Damon pulled his damp leather jacket off, held it above his head with one hand, and spun it so fast the water droplets dissipated. He brought it back down, and grabbed one of Bonnie's arms, sliding it into the sleeve of the now dry jacket. Damon flashed over to the over side of her and helped her put her other arm in it.

"I-I can zip it." she insisted when he started to put his hands near her chest.

Bonnie lifted her cold, tired arms, and tried to zip it, but her numb fingers were useless.  
Damon grabbed her fingers with his, put pressure on them squeezing the zipper, and then dragging it upwards to the top.

"You never said I could help you zip it." he said, his lips pulling up at the corners.

Bonnie tried to be annoyed with him, but all that would come out was a shaky clouded breathe.  
She had died, been brought back to live, and now she was about to freeze to death.

"Okay…" Damon pulled his fingers away from hers, "...the mirror, it had a note. It brought us here because you touched it, I remember that now."

Bonnie nodded slowly, "W-which means we need the-e m..irror to get back."

"Please, tell me you have it?" he asked her, his forehead creasing.

"N-no, I think I dropped it right when we got sucked in." she frowned, pulling her hands up inside the sleeve of Damon's jacket a bit.

Damon sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, gathering frost in between them. Magic was a fickle bitch, this he had already known; however, in a time period where being a supernatural being could get you crucified, finding a way home was proving to be difficult as it was - the absence of the magic mirror that brought them there, wasn't the best news.

"What have you been doing the last day, where did you get those clothes?" he asked her, eyeing the wet gown she was wearing.

Bonnie pursed her lips, "U-um, would it bother you if I-I said, I've been staying at your house."

Damon blinked, "But the boarding house wasn't built until - wait, Bonnie, what did you do?"

She bit at her lip, wrapped her arms around herself.

"I ran into S-Stefan I thought it would be a g-good idea t-to stay with them." Bonnie said slowly.

Damon groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face.

"Bonnie. If I'm right, we aren't just in a copy of the world, we actually went back in time, and according to history, I did not know you, you did not exist." he told her, "We don't know if what we do will change things."

"W-what are we s-supposed to do, you-he-they, a-already know me, D-Damon." she huffed.

He tightened his jaw, looking over to the side for a moment.

"First of all, we're going to go there, and you're gonna change, and then I'm gonna compel myself - never thought I'd say that - and my whole family; and, we're gonna leave." Damon said, standing up off the ground.

"W-We can't just, compel them and leave." Bonnie resisted, "Let's just stay, a l-little while."

Damon just stared at her, already formulating a way to reject her suggestion.

"Just for a few hours! Unt-til we can figure a w-way back." she breathed.

He sighed, knowing he didn't have a valid excuse to leave right away; it's not like they had other things to be doing. They didn't even know if there was a way to get back to their time period.

"Fine; but, we can't mess with anyone else." Damon said, watching her struggle to push herself up from the ground.

He knelt down, sliding his arms underneath her, and picked her up bridal style before she could even resist his help. Damon jostled her once to get her settled in place, the fabric of her cold dress against his bare forearms. Bonnie exhaled, placing her arms around his neck.

"Put your head down." he told her.

Bonnie tilted her head downwards, her forehead pressing against the warm flesh of the crook between his neck and shoulder. A small breath blew against Damon's skin as she closed her eyes.  
Damon eyed the melting of the cold on her face, and after a few seconds, took off in a flash.

Seconds later, Damon was standing on the front porch of the place that used to be his home.

"Get inside, get changed, get me some of my clothing." he told Bonnie as he set her down.

Bonnie nearly toppled over, but the front door opened just as Damon disappeared around the side of the building with his leather jacket in hand.

"There you are. I was worried." Damon's voice came from the doorway, and as Bonnie's eyes flickered over to him, she had a bit of whiplash.

One Damon leaves, the other appears. It was a little dizzying.

Bonnie swallowed not sure of what to say, she was barely keeping herself upright.

"Oh, you're freezing, get in here." he said, with a look of shock on her face.

Bonnie stepped forward, and with that she tumbled forwards. Thankfully, even human Damon had good reflexes. He caught her underneath her arms, hooked an arm around her waist and helped her inside.

"You're wet, what happened?" Damon questioned, closing the door behind them.

He now had a cream colored shirt on, suspenders connected to his tan pants, socks covering his feet. His hair was still messy however.

"I...f-fell in the water." she lied, though, it wasn't a complete fib.

Damon helped her sit down in a chair near the burning fireplace.

"Let me heat a bath for you, you'll get sick." he said, tossing a wool blanket over her.

Bonnie nodded, and watched him walk out of the room, and upstairs. When she heard a door close, she slowly stood as best as possible, wrapping the blanket around herself.  
She walked up the stairs, feeling her skin warm a bit with the blanket, and the heat inside the house. The door to Damon's room was open, so she slowly crept in. Bonnie found his cabinet and looked for clothing similar to what he was wearing, along with a pair of shoes.

She walked over to the window, shoving it open, looking behind her afterwards. She stuck her head out of the window.

"Damon." Bonnie whispered.

After a second, he was standing there, looking up at her. She used the sleeves of the shirt on the bottom to tie everything together, and dropped it down to him. When she heard a door opening, she pushed the window closed, and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked when he stepped into the room.

She nodded, "Yes, thank you for heating me a bath."

"You're welcome." he smiled a little, "It'll take a few moments."

Bonnie nodded, and walked out of the room, seeing that the bathroom he'd run the bath in was the room she'd slept in the night before.

"Let me know if you need anything, there is a clean towel." Damon told her, and she smiled.

She was starting to see how Katherine might have been conflicted. Bonnie was finding herself a little lost in his kindness, though she knew this was the last thing that was on Katherine's mind.

"I will." Bonnie told him.

Turning around, she closed the door behind her, tossing the blanket onto the bed. Exhaling, she ran her fingers through her cold damp hair and looked over at the door on the other side of the room. After a moment, she started tripping off her wet clothing, and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The large tub was suspended from the ceiling over a bed of hot coals. Bonnie felt the water with her fingertips. It was not as hot as she'd get in the modern world, but, it was warm enough for her. She stepped up on the stool, and into the bath. After a few minutes, she had sunk happily into the water, with her head leaning against the back of the tub. The water soaked into her skin, warming her, she felt a tingling from her toes to the top of her head. She went under a few times, running her fingers through her hair, detangling it.

Bonnie wasn't sure how long she was in there, but the water was quite a bit warmer by the time she got out, which made it difficult for her to make the decision to not stay in there until she was an all and out prune.

She patted her hair gently with the thin linen towel, and then wrapped it around her body, opening the door to step out into the bedroom.

Bonnie gasped, when Damon was sitting there on the bed, she instinctively held the towel to her tighter.

"Damon." she breathed, positive that it was her Damon. Surely 1863 Damon hadn't lost his sense of politeness so quickly.

"I apologize, I assumed you'd be dressed." Damon said, standing up, giving her a apologetic look.

 _Wait, now I am not sure which Damon he is_ … she thought.

They were dressed the exact same, thanks to her brilliant thinking.  
"You should have knocked." she said, and watched Damon nod.

"I'm sorry." he told her, and now she was sure he was 1863 Damon.

However, Damon sped over to her, spending her backwards against the wall, with one of his hands beside her head as he stood in front of her.

"I really should've knocked." Damon said in a mock innocent tone.

"Goddamnit, Damon!" Bonnie growled, shoving his chest with one of her hands.

Damon chuckled, and backed away from her.

"How did you even get in here?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

Damon sat back down on the bed.

"My... _father_ , invited me in." he explained, saying Guiseppe's relation to him as though it disgusted him.

Bonnie sighed, and walked over to the cabinet, she could feel Damon's eyes on her. Though, he was trying to be as polite as possible, his blue eyes kept wandering over to the curved shape of her ass; he tried to distract himself from that by looking at her back, but this only led him up to her neck and dripping hair.

Damon swallowed hard, and shifted his position on the bed. He'd forgotten how tight pants were in this era…

After grabbing some dry clothing, Bonnie disappeared into the bathroom. Several moments later, she stepped out with her hair tied up with a ribbon into a ponytail; and, she was wearing a pale yellow dress with long sleeves, a squared neckline, and it was less full skirted and lighter than the previous dress. This would make it easier to get around in.

She leaned against the wall, and looked at Damon as he pretended to not have noticed her coming out, and his eyes slowly moved back over to her.

It was nearly impossible to tell the two Damon's apart, even in slightly different shades of shirts. Human Damon's hair was a tad bit longer, but, both of their hair was pitch black, and messy, hanging over their foreheads a bit, bringing contrast to their bright blue eyes. Damon's skin was a bit paler, but, you wouldn't notice if you weren't up close.

"If Akantha's mirror, brought us to 1863 then it should be able to take us back to 2012." Bonnie said after a second, stepping across the room.

Damon licked at his lips, "The problem is knowing how to direct it to a certain time."

She sighed, sitting on the bed beside him.

"That isn't the only problem. We don't have the mirror with us, so we have to find the one that is still with that place -" she started.

"The Armory." Damon said slowly, "I heard them talking."

"The Armory…" Bonnie blinked, "We have to find the one the Armory has in this time period."

Damon sighed, "How are we going to know where that building is?"

However, before Bonnie could think of an answer, there was a knock on the door.

Damon disappeared into the bathroom just as the door opened.

"Stefan." Bonnie said, standing up from the bed, her eyes flickering over to the bathroom.

"Damon sent me up to see if you were done." Stefan explained, his hair combed over to the side.

Bonnie nodded, "I am."

Stefan took a step into the room, with a small smile on his face.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?" he asked her, extending a hand.

She smiled, reaching out, and taking Stefan's hand. He led her out of the room, and down the stairs. The lower level of the house, smelled of eggs, sausage, potatoes and bread. The smell was so intoxicating, Bonnie suddenly realized just how hungry she was as her stomach growled. Dying, and resurrection gives you a pretty big appetite.

"You look much better." Damon told her from the stove, and then made a face when he realized how that sounded.  
"I mean - You looked warmer, not that you didn't look good before." he explained, and Bonnie chuckled, sitting down in the chair Stefan pulled out for her.

"Thank you, both of you." she said, placing her hands in her lap.

"You're welcome." both of the brothers said at the same time.

As Bonnie ate the food that was on her plate, she tried to ignore the eyes on her. She was getting a bad feeling that she was impacting their lives a bit too much. Damon was right - a surprisingly common occurrence nowadays - they couldn't risk it, he needed to compel them before they left.

"Where is your father?" she asked after swallowing the greasy food in her mouth.

"Off on another trip to a lumber mill, he will be gone for a while." Stefan explained as Damon set a plate of extra food in the middle of the table, and then sat down with his to eat.

Bonnie bit into a buttered piece of bread and licked her lips as she chewed.

"Thank God." Damon chuckled, looking over at her as he shoved food in his mouth.

She chuckled, some grease and butter running down her chin. Damon grabbed a cloth, reached over, and wiped her chin for her.

"Thank you." Bonnie said with a mouthful, and he smirked at her.

Bonnie could hear the floor creaking upstairs so she quickly tapping her fork on the table a few times to cover the sound.

"You're very good cook, Damon." she complimented him.

"Well, you're a very kind guest." he smiled, watching her put more food on her plate, "A very hungry one it seems."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stefan chuckled, "It's not a bad thing."

Bonnie smiled, and shoved more food into her mouth, which amused them both. She was not like girls they'd seen before and this was due to the fact she did not belong in their era. This did not mean they did not like her, in fact, they liked her a bit too much. Her being different, more outspoken, louder, and less pristine than the girls of 1863 were the reasons she was so alluring. Bonnie was a women they didn't feel a million miles away from - she was honest in her personality, whereas most women were quite, neat, well mannered, because that was how females were supposed to be. Damon and Stefan weren't used to seeing a women show depth, and not be frightened of the male opinion. They were good men, others were not so kind, or liberal.

Bonnie smiled at them, and continued eating her food.

Afterwards, she decided it was time to tell them she was leaving. Her and Damon needed to track down the Armory - mirror, and get back home.

"I've decided to leave today." she told Damon as she stood near the fireplace in the living room.

Stefan was in the kitchen still, and Damon was putting more food into the hearth.

"You are leaving, already? It has only been a day." Damon questioned, turning to look at her with a disappointed look in his eyes.

Bonnie nodded, "Unfortunately, I must move on."

He stepped closer to her, "You haven't even told me the truth of why you're here."

Damon looked into her eyes, and if he wasn't human, she'd have been sure he was trying to compel her. When she thought about it, humans did have a way to compel. If you look deep enough into someone's eyes, sooner or later, enough emotion with build up that they'll tell you everything there is to tell.

"I never promise I would." Bonnie whispered, listening to things clatter in the kitchen.

"I had hoped you'd stay long enough for me to persuade you." Damon spoke quietly, the corners of his lips curling.

Bonnie smiled back a little at him, feeling a familiar warmth in her chest that she felt very often around Damon, and it seemed as though it was no different with human Damon.

"I must leave, I am sorry, Damon." she told him.

Damon nodded, "So be it… Your clothing you came in, is upstairs; but, you may keep the dress you're wearing." he smiled again, "You look beautiful in it, I couldn't keep it from you."

Bonnie's face warmed.

"Thank you, I-" she started but suddenly vampire Damon was standing in between them.

Human Damon looked very confused for a flash of a second until, Damon looked in his eyes.

"You never met Bonnie, Bonnie was never hear, you do not remember her. Go upstairs and forget any of the last day and a half happened." he told him quietly.

After a moment, human Damon stepped to the side and walked by them.

"What the hell?" Bonnie asked, giving him a wild look.

"It needed to be done." he replied.

She exhaled, "I was still talking to him!"

Damon looked to the side, watching himself go up the stairs. It was a bit eerie, seeing yourself face to face. Just like a flesh mirror, only with less fangs, and warmer heart.

"He was flirting with you." he replied in a low tone, eyes flickering back to her.

Bonnie blinked, having to process the ridiculousness of Damon's reply for a moment.

"Wait, so, you just compelled yourself, because you didn't like that you were flirting with me?" she questioned, giving him a flabbergasted look.

Damon pursed his lips, not answering, but she kept staring at him.

"Yes!" he said reluctantly.

Bonnie shook her head, "You're ridiculous, seriously."

"Whatever, just, go pack some stuff and I'll go compel Stefan." he grumbled, flashing out of the room.

She sighed, and hurried out of the room, and upstairs. She found a slightly rusty suitcase underneath the bed, and packed some clothing in it, towels, and heading back downstairs. When Bonnie got down there, she saw Stefan sitting by the fireplace, as if he didn't notice her. Damon came walking out from the kitchen with a metal tin.

"I've packed some food in here, for you." he explained.

Bonnie nodded, and looked back over at Stefan.

"Is it not strange for you? Being here?" she asked Damon, furrowing her brow.

"Of course it is. I finally understand how Stefan felt about Silas." he said slowly, "I'm just trying not to think about it. Nothing good comes from remembering my days as a human. They were ripped away from me."

Bonnie looked over at him just as he stepped away, heading for the door.

Damon pulled a thick red hooded cloak off of a pen by the door and handed it to her, then grabbed a grey one for himself. After they got their cloaks on, they headed outside into the snow.

"We'll need to find some horses, there were plenty abandoned in nearby properties when people up and left for the north, unable to bring all of them from what I remember." he told her as they walked through the yard.

The sun was just barely near the middle of the sky, which meant it was almost noon. Bonnie had her phone turned off, since she never knew when she might need to use the light on it, and 80 percent charge was all that was left.

"I think I might be able to do a clairvoyance spell." Bonnie said as they made it to the road, "It won't show me where the Armory is but, it'll show a path to guide us there."

Damon rummaged around in the pockets of his breeches and pulled out the post it note that had been on the mirror.

"I still have this." he handed it over to her.

"It's smudges, but, it should help me pinpoint the area." she whispered, folding the note up and sticking it in the bodice of her dress.

Damon narrowed his eyes, looking around them, tuning his hearing. He was listening for the sound of horses breathing, whining. He gathered there were at least two grown horses several miles away.

"We should be able to find some horses if we go…." he twisted his wrist then pointed northwest with his finger, "...that way."

"How far that way?" Bonnie questioned, shifting the hand in which the suitcase was in.

Damon licked at his lips, "A few miles, but, no need to meander." he smirked, grabbed Bonnie's suitcase in one hand, and outstretching the other arm.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but didn't object. She stepped over, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing Damon to pick her up with one arm. The second she closed her eyes, he went speeding along the snow, and stopped before she could even think about how awkward it was to have his arm against her butt. This was the third time now that he'd carried her before, the first time being a much more dire situation.

Damon set her back down on her feet and she looked around them. They were in a field, next to an abandoned house, and barn. Bonnie followed Damon around the barn to the entrance, he shoved the rickety door down, it tipped over onto the ground with a hard bang.

"Oh, my gosh." Bonnie inhaled.

The barn contained at least eight stalls, and in 2 of them were unfortunately, two perished foals, they looked as though they'd lived barely a few weeks once abandoned. In two other stalls, were two mares.

"They look maybe five years old." Damon commented, setting the suitcase down and the tin on top of it. Bonnie pulled brushed the hood of her cloak down and stepped over to one of the mares.

Both of the female horses were very thin, their coats were dull and eyes sad as they struggled to stand. Bonnie furrowed her brow. She looked around the room, finding an empty bucket, and filled it with some of the snow that was near the edges of the barn, using her magic to melt it into water.

As she set the bucket down on the ground for the horse, she looked over and noticed Damon. He had knelt down to eye level with the other mare, and was running his fingers along her ears.

"You're alright." he whispered, lifting a handful of hay he'd gotten from the other side of the barn to her mouth.

Once she started to eat the hay, he used his thumb to cut the palm of his hand, and squeeze blood onto the hay.

"I didn't know vampire blood could heal animals." Bonnie said watching him curiously.

"It can heal anything with a heart beat." he explained, looking over at her.

She nodded and after the horse was done drinking, she went refilling the bucket for the other horse.

"I don't know how to ride a horse." Bonnie sighed as she stepped over to Damon and the mare, setting the bucket down in front of her.

Damon pursed his lips, "We can ride together. The other horse will have to stay here."

Bonnie sighed. She wasn't a huge advocate for animals, she'd never had a pet, or went to the zoo as a child; but, she wasn't thrilled about leaving a horse to die.

"I'll give her some of my blood, and she'll be able to leave the barn on her own, I'm sure someone else will take her." he said, noticing Bonnie looked worried.

"Alright." she nodded, gathering some hay for Damon to put his blood on.

After the mare they were leaving behind was fed, and the one they were taking was finished drinking water, and was saddled, they led both of the horses outside.

"Go on." Damon told the horse they were leaving, rubbing along her side.

She just looked at him for a moment, but then took off walking away from them, this slowly turned into galloping.

Damon got the suitcase and sit fastened behind the saddle. He then stepped over to the horse, climbed on, and extended a hand to Bonnie. Bonnie used one of her hands to grab hold of the horn on the saddle, and the other to take his hand - putting her foot in the stirrup, getting up on the mare. She exhaled when Damon pulled her down onto the seat with a thud, her back pressed against his chest.

"Why can't I sit in the back?" she questioned, knowing their was more than one way for two people to ride one horse.

"You are safer this way." Damon replied, having rode horses for several decades of his life, he knew what he was talking about.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but settled into the saddle, letting him slide his arms around her and grab onto the reins loosely. She felt Damon's face against hers as he leaned forward to command the horse to walk, his breath blowing into her ear.

She had never been on a horse before, but as they rode at a gentle walk through the field and to the road, it didn't seem all that bad. However once they got to the road Damon sped the mare up to a trot, and this made them bounce a bit - Bonnie quite a bit more than him.

"We can stop and do the spell once we get to the city lines." Bonnie told him, as she rubbed up against him.

She cleared her throat, scooting up a little bit further up against the pommel - she realized quickly that this was a mistake, as the vibrations made her thighs tighten.

"Shouldn't take more than twenty minutes." he explained, and urged the horse to go faster.

This did not help Bonnie's situation, and she exhaled, her fingers tightening on the horn of the saddle. She tried to ignore the wetness pooling between her legs, and focus on the scenery around them; however, Damon could hear her heart beat growing quickly, see the skin of her ears and neck flush. It was hard to ignore - the woman was white knuckling her way through being silent.

"They say that position is rather rousing for a woman." Damon commented, teasing her. For the first time since Elena had been gone, Damon wasn't feeling even the slightest bit miserable.

"O-Oh, yeah?" Bonnie swallowed hard.

Damon's smile grew bigger.

"Perhaps I would've warned you." he chuckled.

Damon put one of his hands onto her stomach, pulling her backwards away from the pommel and against him again. Bonnie's eyelids fluttered, and he could feel the warmth radiating into the fabric of her dress from her skin underneath.

"I didn't want to crowd you." she breathed.

"Would you prefer to be pressed up against the -" he started.

Bonnie interrupted him, "No, I'm okay." she exhaled.

It would be a lie for Damon to say there wasn't any lingering sexual tension between the two of them. However, it had always been something both of them ignored, or denied.

Was it wrong of Damon to take some satisfaction in the way Bonnie's blood was pooling in her thighs right then - the way her breath was quick, the way her hips struggled against their desire to grind forwards? They were trapped in the snowy world of Damon's past, yet suddenly he was wondering if Bonnie would be able to hold fast in her silence if he sped the horse up to a canter, if he pressed her forwards again. Ultimately, he decided not to test his boundaries, even if the look of surprise, and pleasure on Bonnie's face might have been enough to warrant it.  
Much like times before, his guilt shadowed him - Elena shadowed him like a cloud, and he was back where he had started. Denying any feelings for Bonnie, while cursing himself.

Not long later, they were at the city lines, ready to do the spell. They stopped near the Mystic Falls sign, and Bonnie pulled out the folded note. She held it in her hands, closing her eyes, focusing on it.

"Ostende mihi viam, ostende mihi viam, quae ducit ad viam quae vult finem." she whispered, feeling Damon's fingers on her shoulder as he watched her. She repeated the spell once more, until she could feel the path to the Armory.

"That's weird." Bonnie mumbled.

"What is?" he questioned, placing his hand back on the reins.

Bonnie licked her lips, and refolded the note, shoving it back in her bodice.

"The Armory feels close, really close. I thought perhaps it would be an hour or two away, but, it feels closer." she started, "Ten, maybe twenty miles."

Damon smiled, leaning forward against her more.

"We can get there in thirty minutes if we ran real fast." he told her, eyes flickering down to her face.

"Hold on tight." Damon husked, and a few moments later they were galloping down the road, Bonnie holding tightly to the horn.

By the time they go to where the Armory was supposed to be, Bonnie's face was a bit flushed, and she hurried off the horse as soon as she could. She was beginning to think Damon was amused by her arousal.

"The Armory... " she breathed, trying to catch her breath as Damon got off the horse, "It's supposed to be there."

Damon's eyes looked around. All that was in front of them, was nothing - literally nothing. The field before them was completely empty, surrounded by trees and patches of flowers.

"There is nothing here." he commented, thinking perhaps her spell had been a bit off.

"I can see that, Damon!" Bonnie glared at him, turning around and walking out further into the field.

She could see the spell drawing her there. This was where the note had led her, but, the Armory wasn't even there.

"There is nothing here, oh my god, there's…" she inhaled, putting a hand on her head, feeling dizzy, "Damon the Armory isn't even built yet."

Damon's jaw tightened, "It has to be somewhere else, they have to be."

Bonnie shook her head, looking around her again. She thought maybe there was some sort of cloaking spell, but, she didn't feel any magic other than her own spell.

"No, Damon, if the Armory existed somewhere else, the spell would have took me there." Bonnie told him.

"What are you saying? Are you saying the Armory doesn't even exist yet?" he asked, hoping the next words out of her mouth would be the ones he wanted to hear, sadly, that didn't happen.

Bonnie swallowed, "The Armory doesn't exist yet."

Damon inhaled, trying to rehale calm, but as he exhaled, his boot lifted up and he kicked at the ground.

"Dammit!" he growled, "Fuck!"

Bonnie fell to the ground, just sitting there in the store, staring ahead at nothing.

"The mirror isn't here, there's… there's no Armory…" she whispered, hands in her lap, almost convinced she must be dreaming because there was no way they were stuck there.

Damon raked his fingers through his hair. If the Armory wasn't there, this meant they didn't have the mirror yet; but, it had to still exist.

"We're stuck here." Bonnie sighed, and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"The hell we are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

They say when you want something enough, you can never fail - well, Damon wanted to get home pretty fuckin' badly. This was ironic considering the last few weeks had been spent bouncing from hotel to hotel; but, at least in that scenario he wasn't stuck in the worst time period of the hundred and seventy one years of his life.

Damon stepped through the snow, and over to Bonnie who was still seated on the ground; her dress getting wet when she'd just went through the trouble of putting on dry clothes and warming up.

"Get off the ground." he told her, pushing the hood of his cloak down.

Bonnie looked over at him with tired eyes.

"The Armory isn't here Damon, we're screwed." she sighed.

He rolled his eyes, bending down and grabbing a hold of her wrist, pulling her up off the ground.  
She yanked her arm away from him, almost stumbling right back into the snow.

"Everything is going to be fine." Damon assured her.

Bonnie exhaled, her lips vibrating, "Please, enlighten me."

He licked at his lips for a moment, knowing that the easiest part was actually coming up with the plan. The hard part would be getting to wherever they needed to go. Convenient forms of transportation weren't exactly on call for them.

"The Armory might not exist yet; but, the mirror does." he explained, stepping closer to her, "If you can do another spell, we should be able to find it, just like the Armory did, er, does."

Bonnie's green eyes lit up a bit, but, she still looked disappointed that they weren't able to just leave already. Damon couldn't blame her. He didn't like it there any more than she did. They'd been trying to avoid cold places, and, lack of electricity.

"I suppose, I could do another spell with the note." she whispered, "I could also include you as a connection to the mirror, that could allow me to get a more precise path."

Damon rolled up the cuff of his shirt until most of his forearm was revealed, and offered a hand out to Bonnie.

Bonnie bit at her lip, trying to sift through all of the spells in her head. She could do the same spell as before, only, she would need to tack on some binding elements - add a way to keep the guided direction of the spell, without draining her of her magic every second it went on. A sort of blueprint of the spell left behind.

"No, it's, going to take more than that." she whispered mostly to herself as she grabbed Damon's hand with both of hers, both very small in comparison to his.

"More what? Do you need blood?" he asked, wondering what was going on inside of her head.

Bonnie tried to focus on the contact she had with him, but, for the spell it just wasn't enough. Akantha's mirror was an incredibly powerful object. Much like a talisman, it held it's own magic, it did not need the aid of another source to cast a spell. Akantha's mirror was radiating power wherever it stood, it had drawn Bonnie in because of this.

Bonnie let go of his hand, "Akantha's mirror practically holds the universe, I have to connect with it on a deeper level."

Damon watched as the wheels spun in the woman's head before him, and after a few moments, her eyes refocused, and she looked up at him.

"This is going to sound strange, but, I need you to lay on the ground." she told him, and watched his eyebrow cock up.

However, he hesitantly agreed. Damon sat down in the snow, and laid back, staring at the sky.  
He was rather surprised when Bonnie was suddenly sitting on top of him, looking at him from above.

"Uh…" he mumbled, watching as she leaned down, pinning his arms out to the side, "This is new."

Bonnie tilted his head back, "Just lay still."

She pulled off her cloak, and leaned downwards, the side of her face pressing up against his chest. Her hands moved along his arms, to his wrists, and she closed her eyes listening to his slow heartbeat.

"We couldn't do this standing up?" Damon questioned, swallowing hard.

"Shh!" she hushed him.

When Bonnie inhaled, he could feel her chest move in then out against his stomach, and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on just being still. However, this is a little hard to do when you have a witch straddling you.

She began to chant softly, and at first it seemed as though nothing was happening. Damon was getting restless. However, just when he thought the spell wasn't really working, he was hit with the same blinding light Bonnie was. He couldn't see through it like her; but, he could feel the location of Akantha's mirror almost as clearly. A pain set through in his arms were Bonnie's hands rested.

Just as the spell faded, a wave of energy was sent coursing through Damon's viens - setting off his basic instincts. At the same second his vision cleared, his fangs extended, and in one swift movement he had Bonnie pinned on her back, resting between her legs her skirt piled up near her waist.

Bonnie gasped, surprised, "Damon!"

He blinked, his head clearing, and he exhaled heavily.

"Sorry." Damon breathed.

"It's okay." she said slowly, looking at him. A second later he rolled off of her.

Damon stood up, grabbing Bonnie's hand and pulled her up from the cold ground, watching as she put her cloak back on.

"So? Where is the mirror?" he questioned, and watched her bite at her lip.

"You're not gonna like this." Bonnie told him, stepping closer to him, grabbing his arms.

Damon looked down, and saw that both of his arms looked as though they had tattoos along the forearms - of maps.

"What the…" he mumbled, eyes flickering over to her.

Bonnie eyed his arms, "They'll go away once we get to the place, but… Damon, this isn't in America."

Damon's eyes widened, "Where the hell is it then?"

"Uh, looks like it's an island in the North Pacific Ocean." she replied.

"There aren't any islands in the North Pacific Ocean, Bon." he said, furrowing his brow, and she nodded.

Bonnie licked at her lips, "Well, no normal islands. A magic island, like where Silas was, almost undetectable, is in the Pacific Ocean."

Damon sighed, taking a step back from her, and raking his fingers through his hair. Traveling to an unnamed Island to find the cure had been enough of a journey in modern time, but, getting to an island in 1863, without motorized boats, cars, or planes available? That was going to be even more of a trip. Then again, his vampire tricks would make it possible for them to get there much quicker. The problem was he would need to feed to be at full strength; but, blood bags weren't around, and Bonnie sure wasn't going to like him feeling on people. It kind of hit him that he cared. Normally he didn't, but lately around Bonnie, he seemed to care about making her uncomfortable and he knew him feeding on people was one of her pet peeves.

"If we're going to travel all the way to the Pacific Ocean, we're gonna need to get more food and water." he told her, pushing the hood of his cloak up.

"We're going to have to ride the horse the whole way too." Bonnie groaned, and Damon didn't seem phased.

However, after a few seconds, he got a strange look on his face that she didn't like. Not at all.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What if, the horse was a little faster?" he questioned slowly, pursing his lips, and she gave him a confused look.

Damon looked over at the horse, "Okay, what if she was a lot faster, and possibly immortal?"

Bonnie's eyebrows raised, "Wait… are you saying you can turn the horse into a vampire?" she asked, thinking he was messing with her.

"Well…" he started, "Yes."

She stared at him, "Seriously? Are you screwing with me, or are you serious? How can you turn a horse into a vampire? How is that even possible? Wouldn't the horse attack us, or something?"

He chuckled at how many questions she had asked.

"You can turn any animal into a vampire. They have hearts, veins, blood, they're living." Damon explained, "Not many vampires ever think of doing it though. No, the horse wouldn't attack us. Animals are different as vampires than humans are. Animals like horses, cats, dogs, are normally loyal to their owners, so as vampire's they have a bond with their sire, like the sire bond, except with animals, they always have it."

She blinked, trying to process this, "How do you know this? Have you turned animals into vampires before?"

Damon rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment.

"Uh, a few. It's not really something I want to be widely shared, some vampires could turn animals into vampires for the wrong reasons." he cleared his throat.

"Yeah… right." Bonnie whispered, still a bit perplexed.

Damon stepped closer to her, "If we turn the horse, we can get to California by sunset, camp out there for a bit. If you don't want me to turn the horse, it could take five days to get there, or if I carried you it-" he was cut off.

"You can turn the horse." she said quickly, "Just, assure me she is not going to attack me."

"She won't. We'll turn her with my blood, and she'll complete the transition with yours, she'll be loyal to both of us." he told her, lips turning up at the corners.

Bonnie was nervous about a vampire horse, but, in a sense it was a good thing. They saved the horse, and now they were allowing it to live forever. That's a pretty big deal for a horse - at least she assumed.

She waved Damon over towards the horse, and folded her arms turning away. She didn't want to watch him kill the horse, even if it wasn't going to stay dead… Bonnie walked further away from the scene, and started humming to herself, but this didn't exactly drown out all the sounds.  
Damon had killed the horse the quickest way possible, by breaking it's neck. But the sound she made during was still a little disturbing.

Bonnie swallowed hard, and her forehead crinkled, she didn't turn back around even after she knew it was already done.

"She should wake up in an hour or two." Damon said from behind her, and she heard his steps as he walked in the snow closer to her.

"So, we just have to stand out here in the cold until then?" she asked, turning back around, avoiding looking past him at the horse on the ground.

He chuckled a little, though he also was standing the way he was in front of her so she didn't have to see the mare. Bonnie had seen plenty of dead people, even killed them herself, but, something about animals was more heartbreaking in a sense. Damon felt a strange need to shield her from as much darkness as he could - even if it was a little late for that.

"We can go and get supplies, shouldn't take us too long, but long enough." Damon told her, reaching his hands out to tighten the strings along her cloak.

Bonnie nodded, and after a moment she stepped around him, keeping her eyes upwards a bit as she walked along the clearing. Damon behind her slowly until they go to the road, and then he moved beside her. He watched as she walked with her hands in front of her, and thought about how strange it was to see her dressed the way she was.

Damon couldn't help but think about her body that was underneath the gown, and cloak. At first he was just picturing her in her usual clothing - jean shorts, tank tops, ankle boots. That's what she had been wearing throughout the summer traveling the world. However, then a few flickers of something else crossed his mind. Bonnie in lace lingerie.

He blinked looking away from her, trying to shove that thought out of his head. Damon knew they would get into town quicker if he carried her, but, they had an hour to kill, he decided just walking wouldn't hurt anything.

"I know this is probably not something you want to think about right now…" he started, scratching at the back of his head, "...but, when we do get back, what are we going to do about the Armory?"

Bonnie sighed, looking away from the road and at him.

"I don't know. Honestly, as long as I'm alive and back in 2012, I couldn't care less." she told him, folding her arms across her chest as they walked.

This wasn't entirely true. Bonnie did actually care. She didn't want to be used to do some spell for the Armory, as far she knew they were crazy, or perhaps a cult. They could only assume they collected supernatural artifacts, and weapons based on the room they saw. The question was why - did they want to use them, or were they trying to keep them from being used? The other question was, why did they want Bonnie to do open _the vault_ for them?

"Why is it always me, when someone needs a witch?" Bonnie asked, not meaning to say this outloud, but it came out of her lips before she could think.

Damon blinked, pursuing his lips for a moment. He had to admit, Bonnie was usually the witch everyone was looking for. This could have to do with the fact that she was related to Qetsiyah, and her ancestors helped in not only the spell to create the Originals, but the spell to create The Brotherhood of The Five. Bonnie's bloodline seemed to be everywhere, and since most spells needed to be undone, or unbinded by the same bloodline of witches, well...there was Bonnie.

"Maybe your beauty attracts them across vast lands." he teased, instead of replying with the real answer. The last thing he wanted to do was put the idea in Bonnie's head that she would never be free of people wanting her to do something for them. Though, he was sure she wouldn't ever be.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but chuckled softly, and reached a hand over to shove him playfully… This was not the first time they were stuck someone with just the two of them, and this time was all that different. Neither of them wanted to be there, but, they were both glad they had each other. Even if it might take a little time for them to admit that. They'd grown so closer in the last two years, no matter what happened, neither of them wanted the other to get hurt… Even if Bonnie dying meant Damon got Elena back.

Damon had never told Bonnie, or anyone this, nor said it out loud, but… Getting Elena back wasn't worth Bonnie being dead; not to him. His desire to get Elena back grew less and less every day. He had chose Bonnie, and, he didn't regret that.

"I hate these clothes." Bonnie admitted after several long moments of silence as they walked down the road.

Damon looked over at her, having been lost in his thoughts.

"We can get you some men's clothes, if you want. People might look at you weird,but, who cares." he chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"That would be great, because I don't think adventuring in a tulle is very practical." she laughed a little back at him.

Damon smiled, and licked at his lips as he looked away, they were entering the main part of town with the shops, and caravans.

"You do look good, I must admit." he told her, and her lips turned up at the corners.

"You look pretty good too… For a Salvatore." Bonnie teased him, and he rolled his eyes playfully.

The two of them made their way into a grocery shop to pick up more food, grabbing bread, sausages, cheese, butter, and some other long lasting fruits, veggies, like apples, and oranges, as well as potatoes. They didn't need too much, as they were hoping to not be there long, but, they didn't want to not have enough. Damon didn't want to have to watch Bonnie starve. They also got some canteens and filled them with water.

The food was wrapped in cloth, and placed in a satchel for them as they headed out and to the next store. The tailor.

"Well, it is a strange request, but, I do not judge, I would be happy to help." the male tailor replied when they asked for help finding britches, and a shirt that would fit Bonnie.

Bonnie followed the man around the shop, and he went through several smaller sizes of clothing, having her try several pairs of pants, and shirts on.A shirt that fit her well was much easier to find than pants.

"It looks as though the smallest mens size is best for you in terms of length, and waist, however clearly I will need to add some fabric to the hips. If you do not mind waiting a little bit, I will happily do that." he told them, and they both nodded, and watched as he went into the back of the shop.

Bonnie was just standing in her under-dress, her dress sitting on one of the tables.

"Tell me again how you have the money for buying all this stuff?" she asked Damon quietly.

Damon tilted his head to the side, and didn't really answer, shrugging, knowing she really wouldn't want to know. Jacking gold pieces from innocent townspeople wasn't exactly his best plan, but at least he was paying and not just compelling them free stuff.

Ten or so minutes later, the tailor came out with the clothing for Bonnie, and motioned her into the back so she could change. After a few moments, Damon could hear Bonnie walking back out, so he turned around from his casual conversation with the man to look at her.

"Thank you so much, this is so much better." Bonnie smiled.

She was dressed in brown britches that reached her mid-waist, and has added brown leather fabric patches along the sides of her hips, the pants going down to her ankles. Her shirt was a cream colored long sleeve shirt that was really two sewn into one so it was thicker, with a V along the neckline, tied closed loosely with strings, the fabric loose around her torso, tighter at her wrists and lower waist.

"You're quite welcome m'lady, I've gotten some boots for you as well, on the house." the tailor smiled, and walked her over to try on several different sizes of black and brown boots.

Finally, after getting a blanket, and a sleeping-roll in case they needed to stop so Bonnie could sleep, they made their way out of the town, and back to the field. Damon couldn't help but look over at her on and off as they walked. She looked damn good in her clothes, her boots crunching against the snow. He worked to walk slower, and at the exact pace as her so she didn't need to walk fast to keep up with him. She had her cloak on, the hood over her hair, and her hands at her sides.

"She's gone." Bonnie said, her eyes widening a little as they stood along the road in front of the field they had been with the mare.

Damon's eyes flickered around for a second, but he didn't seem at all concerned. He lifted his hand, bringing his thumb and pointer finger to his mouth and whistling. After several moments, the heard slight galloping and they looked to the side to see the mare trotting slowly over to them. She stopped three feet from their faces, looking a little tired, her coat dull.

"Bonnie, can you give me your hand?" he asked her, turning his head to look over at her.

She just stood there nervously, but lifted her right hand over to Damon. He used his own fangs to bite into the flesh of her palm, much deeper than usual, allowing a thicker run of blood to pool in her hand. Damon took Bonnie's hand and lead it over to the horse's mouth. Bonnie just stared at the mare as she licked up the blood from her hand. Before she could extend her fangs, Damon pulled Bonnie's hand back so she wouldn't get bitten. They watched as the mare's coat got a little darker, her eyes brighter, and after a second the fangs that extended from the sides of her teeth retracted as she calmed.

"And, we have ourselves a vamp-horse." Damon said casually, motioning his arm in a circle around the horse's head.

Bonnie chuckled a little, her heart beating hard in her chest. A vampire horse. Just when she thought things could not get any weirder, vampire animals were now on the table. Though, she had to admit, they were already better than the damn heretics.

"Are you sure she's going to listen to us, or, you?" she asked slowly, keeping her eyes on the horse that was just standing there, moving her hooves every once and awhile.

Damon tilted his head to the side, and in the blink of an eye he was far on the other side of the clearing. He whistled again, and Bonnie's eyes went wide when the mare turned around, and was over to Damon just as quickly as he had gotten to the other side.

"Stay." Damon told the horse, and then sped back over to Bonnie.

"We need to name her." he told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bonnie looked to the side, and then back at him, "W-What you want me to name her?"

He nodded, and just looked at her, waiting for her to give him a name. She opened her mouth, no words coming out, then closed it, furrowing her brow as she thought.

"Scarlett." she told him, and he nodded, looking back over at the mare across the field, and then flashed back over to her. However, he was back within a minute, and she looked at Damon curiously.

"Go ahead, call her." Damon said with a smile, and she chuckled, turning her head to look across the field.

"Uh…" Bonnie licked at her lips, "Scarlett, come here."

She hadn't really yelled this, though that didn't seem to matter. Bonnie gasped when Scarlett was suddenly in front of them.

"Woah." she breathed, her pupils dilating a bit with her excitement.

Damon smiled and stepped closer to the mare, taking her face in his hands, and petting her. Scartlett leaned into his touches, nuzzling her snout against his shoulder when his fingers brushed along her mane.

After a moment, Damon got the satchel of food, blanket and bedroll secured to the back of her saddle. His blue eyes flickered over to Bonnie who still had a look of disbelief on her face, but her lips were upturned as she eyed the horse curiously.

He climbed onto the mare, situating himself, and reached a hand out to Bonnie.

"You coming?" he questioned, pulling the hood of his cloak up.

Bonnie exhaled, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm coming."

Walking over to the side of Scarlett, she took Damon's hand and let him help pull her onto the horse. Seated in the saddle in front of him, there was a little more room between them without the bulky dress, but, his chest was still pressed against her back. He slid his arms around her body to grab hold of the reigns, and with a single click of his tongue Scarlett took off in a blurr.  
Bonnie closed her eyes holding on tightly to the front of the saddle, and as they rode she felt Damon move one of his hands from the reigns and place it along her stomach.


	7. Of Silver Born In You

**Part 7**

Damon rode on the dark horse with Bonnie in his lap, his hand holding tightly to her body, to keep her safe. Scarlett's hooves were like steel on the ground, yet made no noise that Bonnie was able to hear. She practically rode on the wind, carrying them along as her humble passengers, forever at their command, and forever alive to protect them as well. They rode for hours, that would have taken them days if it weren't for their vampiric mare. At one point Bonnie may have fallen asleep, as she had to keep her eyes closed during this entire journey. This only meant that she relaxed further with her back against Damon's chest, her head leaning back as well, and he had to hold her a little tighter as her hands held a loose grip to the pommel.

The vibration that had occurred from being on the horse before, didn't exist because of how quickly they were going, and how much smoother, sleeker Scarlett's galloping was. Leaving Bonnie to sleep peacefully, without awakening the place between her legs.

Though Damon knew how to get to California even in 1863, he followed the ink lines of the map on his forearms across the country. Finally, they were at the border of California and the Pacific Ocean. It was late at night however, the moon at it's apex in the sky. Bonnie was still asleep, and the air was chilly from the lowered temperature caused by the sea breeze.

So he road a mile or two from the shore of the ocean, back into the woods, finding a small clearing surrounded by tall trees that seemed to reach the sky, and soft green grass, untouched by anyone, small clovers growing in patches. Climbing off Scarlett, Damon lifted Bonnie off of the horse, and into his arms, supporting her petite yet curvy body with one of his strong arms, while lying one of the blankets they had gotten onto the cool grass. He laid her on the blanket on her back gently, and watched as she stirred. He told Scartlett to stay where she was, and he walked a few yards away from the cleaning to gather wood, and stones.

A few minutes later, he had build a small fire pit by digging a shallow hole into the ground, surrounding it with large stones in a circle, placing wood and brush into it, and creating a spark to light it. The fire was flickering, giving a better light to the clearing than the moon peeking through the treetops was.

He stayed sitting on the ground with his arms on his knees looking over at Bonnie as she lay on the blanket. After another minute she started to stir even more, feeling the ground underneath her, and was a little confused. She could remember falling asleep, but she wasn't sure how long she had been asleep.

"Damon?" she whispered, her eyelids fluttering open, and her green eyes taking a moment to adjust to the fire a yard or so away from her. Damon's voice came from behind her on the ground when he spoke.

"I'm here." he told her quietly, watching as she sat up, rubbing at her face.

"Where are we?" Bonnie questioned, taking a slow breath as she woke up, noticing it was night time. There was no snow underneath them, so they must've been somewhere warmer.

Damon chuckled, and raked his fingers through his dark hair, "California, we're a few miles from the ocean. I figured we could both use a break for the night."

She smiled a little, noticing the blanket underneath her, and brushing locks of her hair out of her face. Her brown skin illuminated by the glow of the fire, Damon couldn't help but just look at her. Bonnie's eyes just looked at him as well, in silence for a few minutes.

"You should get more rest. We're going to have to figure out how to get across the massive body of water over yonder." he teased her, and she chuckled, putting her hands up to fire. It wasn't too cold, but the breeze was cool.

Bonnie moved to lay back down. Damon stood from the ground, grabbing the bedroll from Scarlett. It was soft, cushiony, like a sleeping bag, which it basically as. However it was heavier than modern sleeping bags, and was lined with real fur. He wasn't going to tell her that however.

Without asking her, he unrolled the bedroll, and slipped her feet into it, pulling upwards sliding her inside of it to her shoulders. She blinked, surprised, a little dizzy.

"There you go." he smirked, and she gave him a look, and he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Bonnie sighed, wiggling her body a little against the warmth of the bedroom, rolling over onto her side. She was so short, that her feet didn't even touch the end.

Closing her eyes, she worked on falling back to sleep as Damon's at back on the ground a few feet from her. Nightingales chirping in the background, sounds of crickets, the fire, and Scarlett breathing were the only sounds. The horse had moved to lay on the ground to get some deeper sleep, though she didn't technically need it.

After a few minutes, Damon moved over to lay on the blanket that was still on the ground underneath Bonnie, he wasn't cold, but he did enjoy getting some shut eye every now and then. He tossed an arm over his face as he lay on his back, and listened to Bonnie's heart beat and breathing from beside him. It would be a lie to say he didn't stay half awake the whole night so he was alert, listening for anything around them that might be dangerous. He eventually did fall asleep for a few hours. Waking when the sun was rising, and Bonnie was still knocked out beside him. She really must have been tired, after all, she did die the day before.

Damon stayed by her side for just another minute. He knew she was going to be hungry when she woke up though, so, he grabbed the tin that had leftover food in it, and placed it not directly over the fire, but on the hot ashes of the fire to the side of the flames to warm the food up for her.  
He was fairly hungry himself, however, he was not going to drink the blood of an animal. Stefan might have been able to do that, but, he couldn't stomach it. Damon was also certain Bonnie would scold him for finding a lone traveler to bleed dry. So, he sighed, and stayed seated on the ground as he waited for her to wake up.

Bonnie could smell the food finally, and her eyes opened slowly, her stomach growling so loud that Damon could hear it, and he chuckled.

"You must be starving." he said, and leaned over to grab the hot tin from the fire. Opening it, steam filled the air above it, and she licked at her lips. Sitting up, moving half of her body from the bedroll, she let Damon place the tin of food on her lap, the fabric keeping her from getting burnt. She waited a few minutes as the food was a little too hot for her to handle.

Looking over at him, she smiled a little, wiping the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

"Thank you." Bonnie told him before turning her attention to her food. She used her fingers to eat the sausage, potatoes, and biscuits. She ate every morsel of food in the tin, her stomach was a little too full, yet felt nice and warm at the same time.

He watched her lick at her fingers when the food was done, "You were hungry." He took the tin from her and put the lid back on it, so they could use it for cooking the other food they had bought in the town. Hopefully, they wouldn't run out of food before they could get to the mirror.  
Damon had made sure to buy enough food for at least three meals a day, for three days - for Bonnie anyhow. He hadn't rationed for himself since he didn't really need it.

"Alright, time to get up and moving." Damon told her, grabbing her by the hand, and pulling her up off the ground. Bonnie's head spun a little, but she didn't complain, she knew that they did need to get going. Thankfully, the sky was a nice blue with hardly any clouds, the sun rising in the sky. Hopefully this meant that it wouldn't rain anytime soon. The last thing they needed while trying to get to a magic island in the north pacific ocean was a storm.

"What do you suppose we can do?" Bonnie questioned, watching Damon get the blanket and bedroll back onto Scarlett who was standing now. The grass new an area of her was thinned from her eat it, and Damon had also given her an apple.

"Well, I was hoping you could channel moses and part the sea." he teased her, and she rolled her eyes.

Then after a second, she narrowed her eyes, thinking. "Actually… That gives me an idea."

He turned his head to look at her raising an eyebrow, "I was kidding Bon, we aren't in the old testament."

Bonnie chuckled, and moved over to him, allowing him to help her up onto the horse, watching as he put the fire out, and climbed on with her. She was lost in her head for most of the ride, Damon rode slower, so she didn't need to close her eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Damon inquired, tilted his head to the side as he steered in between the trees.

She pursed her lips, they were close to the beach that Damon had come across during the night.  
"If I am correct, the magic island is going to be invisible which means I need to use my magic in order for us to see it, and be able to get on it. The source of magic would still be there whether or not we can see it, so, I don't need to see it, to reveal it." she was going on and on, and Damon sighed.

"Get to the point Bon." Damon said, and licked his tongue to make Scartlett go a little faster.

Bonnie exhaled exasperated, "Okay! What was I… Oh, right.. I was saying that Once we know exactly where the island is in the ocean, I can freeze a path into the ocean. I've never frozen water on such a big scale, but, it's the best way for us to get there, and not have to leave Scarlett behind."

He was quiet for a second, "That's...actually a good plan."

"Does me coming up with a good plan surprise you?" she chuckled, shaking her head, pulling the hood of her cloak up over her hair.

"No...No, not really. I am surprised I didn't think of it." Damon told her as they exited the woods, coming upon the sandy untouched teach, the low tide washing up on the shore.

Bonnie smiled as the horse stopped, and Damon got down, helping her down after him.

"You came up with the idea for the vampire horse, I wouldn't have come up with that." she said, and turned around to look out at the water. The ocean was massive, going further back and to the sides than she could see. The sky was still bright, the sun reflecting on the water making it feel warmer out.

Damon smiled at her as she looked away, looking at the back of her head, at the red fabric of the cloak. He couldn't help but wonder when Bonnie had gotten quite as talented as she was, and if he had simply not been paying close enough attention.

As Bonnie looked out at the sea, the waves rippling along the surface, and large barges seen from a distance, she pursed her lips, thinking of how they were going to reveal the island. It would only be revealed to them. Stepping back over to Damon, she lifted one of his arms, looking between it and the ocean, attempting to line the ocean up with the lines on his skin.

"It should be that way. Just ten or twenty miles from here." she explained, and rested her thumb on the place on the map where the island was marked.

She whispered her incantation, with Damon's eyes on her. Her thumb was pressing against his wrist over his vien, and as she continued to cast the uncloaking spell, her thumb got hotter. He bit at the inside of his cheek at the heat against his skin grew, but he didn't want to distract her. By the time she was done, and pulled her hand away, he gasped a little, and pulled his hand away from her too. There was a small burn mark in the imprint of her thumb.

"Phew." he sighed, and watched as the reddish pink burn mark started to heal.

"Sorry, I guess because you have the map on you, you have a link with the island." Bonnie gave him an apologetic look, which was strange. There was a time when she was actually amused by his pain and suffering - being that she sometimes purposely caused it.

Damon shook his head, and chuckled, brushing it off, "I'm fine." he looked upwards at the same time as her away from her green eyes.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes looking for the island, and Damon focused his vision in further. Sure enough, he could see the island in the exact direction she said it would be based on the map.

"It's there, I can see it." he told her, pointing over, and she smiled wide, giving him an excited look.

"What are you waiting for, do your mojo." Damon chuckled, and she shook her head lightly, before looking back out at the ocean.

In a matter of a minute or two, suddenly the air near their feet was a lot colder, and the wind picked up a bit, blowing the hoods of their cloaks down. Damon watched in awe as suddenly a two foot wide path of the water was frozen into clear solid ice. Thankfully the island and the path to it wasn't in the way of any of the bargs

"That...is amazing." he whispered, staring out at the ocean, and Bonnie turned around to smile at him.

"Well, come on, we better get going." she said, pulling her cloak back up over her hair, and walking to the mare.

Damon nodded, and helped her up onto Scarlett before getting on behind her. Taking the reigns in his hands, he was hesitant about stepping across the sand, and onto the icy path Bonnie had created. However, it seemed solid, and Scarlett didn't seem nervous.

The waves were rolling up over the ice, but it wasn't melting it.

"I'm not sure how long this will last, so, we should probably get there quickly." Bonnie chuckled, and Damon blinked, realizing he should probably speed up.

He kicked his tongue, and Scarlett took off down the ice path, towards the island. It took a total of sixty seconds, though it felt like even less than that to Bonnie. She had her eyes closed, and Damon tapped her on the shoulder as he stopped the horse just a foot from the shore of the island, still standing on the ice.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and her vision readjusted for a few seconds. In front of them, was the massive island, the sandy and grassy beach went on for miles on either end, and they could just barely see the tree line in front of them that got taller and taller as it went along. Huge boulders were scattered about, and some of them went up into the treeline, hinting that there was a hill, or mountain of some sort, hidden by the colossal pine trees.

Damon pulled on the reins, and got them onto the island as they both looked around with curious eyes. Bonnie tilted her head backwards a bit looking at the blue sky above them. Once they were several yards onto the island, the ice path behind them melted quickly down back into the ocean.

"Where do we even start looking?" Bonnie whispered to herself, and Damon had the same question for a moment, until he remembered the map on his arms.

He stopped Scarlett, and brushed his sleeves back up holding his arms out in front of her a bit.  
"Well, we are…" he took one of her hands, folding all the fingers but her pointer finger in, and placed her finger on the map on his right forearm, "Here."

Bonnie touched the place on the island they were at, and her eyes flickered to where the mirror supposedly was. she slid her finger up his wrist a little more, until there was almost no map left.

"So, we need to get here." she said, sliding her finger back down to where they were.

Damon narrowed his eyes and looked up, then lifted his arm, and pointed a little askew of north east. "That way."

He grabbed the reins again, and headed that direction slowly across the grass and sand to the forest. His eyes flickered around looking for anything strange - other than the island being a magic cloaked one. Bonnie looked around as well, holding onto the pommel. They made their way into the forest, dodging branches, and trying to follow any semblance of a path.

"Why do you think the mirror sent us to 1863?" Bonnie asked after a few moments, Damon's torso against her back.

"I have no idea. I only hope, we can somehow direct it back to 2012." he replied, and she nodded, looking upwards a bit, she could hardly tell where the tree tops were high in the sky. The thin white clouds above were wisping in and out of the branches.

They rode for hours, talking idly about how they thought the mirror might work, neither of them could come up with anything for certain. Just that maybe they only needed to think about where they wanted to go very deeply. However, even this was a little sketchy. All they knew, was they needed to at least find the mirror, so there was some chance of getting home.

They didn't come across much trouble, and Bonnie ate apples, and bread throughout the day, deciding they could stop a little later to set up a place to sleep, and a fire. It seemed to take longer than it could have. Damon didn't want to over exert Scarlett, and felt they should take their time going through the rough terrian.

They were at least halfway there by the time it was getting dark, and they needed to build a makeshift fire pit, and build a fire. The problem was finding an open space where the whole forest catching on fire wouldn't be a risk. Thankfully, they found, a nice small clearing near a pond. They'd obviously gone uphill, or up mountain perhaps, because the pond extended into a river, which went down into a waterfall at some point.

"Alright, are you going to be okay while I get some stones and wood for the fire?" he asked her, looking out at the sun across the way that was almost completely set.

Bonnie was standing beside Scarlett who was eating an apple, however, both of them knew eventually she'd need blood to keep her strong, Damon as well.

"Yes, I'll make sure to stay by Scarlett." she told him, and he gave her a single nod before he disappeared from the small clearing.

It was only four five minutes before he got back, but the sun was already reaching the end of it's day cycle quicker than expected. He made several quick trips bringing stones, and sticks, broken logs, and broken larger branches off of trees. Finally, he was done, and he worked on getting the small fire built. Putting stones around it wasn't required, but it would help make sure the grass, and surrounding trees didn't catch fire, or them in their sleep.

"Do you think we'll make it to the mirror tomorrow?" Bonnie asked Damon as he finished getting the fire started, the flames licking up along the wood and slowly getting brighter.

Damon turned around to face her, "We should be able to…" he told her, "I'm guessing it's about seven, almost eight right now. We'll probably wake around sunrise, which will be around six in the morning.

She nodded at him, and started to pull some food out of one of the packs stuffed into the saddlebag. Bonnie arranged two sausages, and two potatoes, as well as some slices of bread they'd thankfully gotten pre sliced by the grocer, into the tin. Maybe they should have gotten knives, and something to eat with other than their hands…

Bonnie place the metal tin with the lid on top near the stones of the fire, so the food could cook. It would take a cook thirty minutes, but at least it was hot food. Damon had been kind enough to lay out the bedroll and the blanket on the grass a few feet from the fire, and this time, he had laid them separately, so he was actually able to use it.

"Do you think, when we go back, we'll be put back at the exact time?" she asked him, sitting down on the bedroll beside him as he sat on the blanket.

"I suppose so. That would be pretty bad though. With all those armory people coming after us…" Damon replied, narrowing his eyes in thought as he looked at the fire.

Bonnie pursed her lips, furrowing her brow as she looked into the fire as well, then back over at him, "Do you ever think that maybe it'd be easier, if I just did everything everyone wanted me to do, and then… let them deal with the aftermath?"

He blinked, turning his head to give her a strange look. Damon turned a little to face her more, with his legs crossed, hands on his lap.

"Easier… sure; but, easier doesn't always mean better. Easier would mean getting it over with, but easier would also mean risking terrible things happening, people getting hurt...you getting hurt." he said, furrowing his brow a bit, "I don't think any amount of an easy way out, is worth putting what you believe in aside."

Bonnie looked at him with her green eyes, sort of confused, and mildly inspired by him.  
"When did you get so much depth?" she chuckled, "Easy way out is practically your middle name, Damon."

He shook his head, smiling a bit, and looked away from her into the fire. It was true, he had been the kind of guy to take the easy way out, to do everything based on what was best for him. But, the difference was, Bonnie always did what was best for everyone else. The easy way out to her, was doing what was best for everyone but herself. That's how different they used to be. But now? Damon didn't think they way anymore. Damon knew the best thing for Bonnie, was her doing what she needed to do for herself.

"That might've been me at once point, but, I don't think it is anymore." Damon chuckled, "The easy choice a few months ago, would've been letting you die, and getting Elena back." he started, tilting his head down a little, looking at his lap, "...Maybe you think it should've been easy for me to chose you, but, it wasn't. Bonnie, I made the harder choice when saved you."

Bonnie looked at him with furrowed brows, unsure of what to say, and when he looked up he could tell she didn't really understand his words, not completely.

"The easy choice isn't always the better choice, the best choice. Sometimes, the best choice is the one that is difficult to make. I don't take saving you lightly, it wasn't easy for me. Not because of Elena, not because I didn't want to save you. It was hard for me, because, the last few years, everything has been about Elena, and...I've been so terrified, that without her I might fade away completely." he told her, "It was hard to chose you, because I was afraid of things changing. I knew choosing to save you, would change everything; but, some part of me knew that was what I needed, I need...change."

Bonnie looked at him with slightly glimmering eyes, and scooted closer to him.  
"I never knew you felt that way, Damon…." she said softly, "I care about you, you know that right? Elena isn't the only person who cares about you. I'm just... harder on you. I know you're a good person, you have just made poor choices. The last year though, you've done a great deal of good things."

"Have I?" Damon chuckled weakly, "Do those good things make up for being the way I have been to you over the summer?"

She sighed a little, "Being moody, and having trouble dealing with losing Elena, is nothing compared to who you used to be. I'll take moody Damon over heads rolling Damon any day."

His lips tugged up at the corners as he smiled at her.

"I just got a little upset in the room is all." Bonnie chuckled, and looked down at his hand that was still holding hers.

"You're allowed to be upset. I was being a tool." Damon grinned at her, several moments of silence following between them.

After a while, he looked over at the fire, and the smell of the food that Bonnie had put on the heat was wafting around them. He lifted her hand, and gave it a little playful kiss on the top, and winked at her, "I think your food is done."

Bonnie seemed to flush very lightly before getting up to carefully get the tin of food off the hot stones of the fire using some sticks to wiggle it off the stones, and let it rest on the grass in front of the blankets.

After it watching it cool down with the lid off, steam rising from the food, it was cool enough to place in her lap. She ate slowly, very hungry from their day riding around in the sun. As she was finishing her food, she looked over at Damon, remembering that he needed to eat too. Her eyes flickered down to her wrist for a moment. She was the only source of human blood he had - and he had gotten her food after all.

Setting the few bites of food she had left, but was too full to eat, she scooted a little closer to him.

"Hey, um… I know you need to feed, so…" she said slowly, and held her wrist out to him after rolling her sleeve up to her forearm.

Damon blinked, a little surprised, and his eyes flickered down to her wrist. He had to admit, hearing her blood pumping through her veins, watching her pulse in her wrist, it made his fangs ache.

"You don't have to do that, Bon." he told her, not wanting her to offer him her blood unless she was sure about it. He'd bitten her without her permission before, though what felt like a very long time ago. He'd done a lot of things to her, things he wasn't happy about, or proud of. So, he didn't want to do anything that made her uncomfortable.

Bonnie chuckled and scooted closer to him, "I wouldn't offer if I wasn't okay with it. You need blood."

He looked at her, unsure, but after a moment gave her an appreciative nod. Taking her wrist gently, and moving her nearly into his lap, he extends his fangs. Damon's veins snaking underneath his eyes lightly. Sinking the sharp points of his fangs into her wrist, he hears her take a small breath.

Her warm blood flows into his mouth, and he grunts lowly a bit, holding her arm with both of his hands. Her blood tastes perfect, and he swallows his mouthful, before drawing another into his mouth. Bonnie's eyelids flutter at the feeling of her blood being pulled the opposite way. She thought it might hurt, but if anything, the feeling of his fangs in her flesh has an almost numbing bliss effect on the area that slowly spread along her arm.

After one more mouthful of her blood, he swallowed, and retracted his fangs. Licking her blood from his lips, he looked over at her after letting her hand go to make sure she was okay.

"T-That all you need?" she asked, taking a deep breath. Her heart was beating quickly, and he could hear it.

Damon chuckled, and smiled at her, "Yes, it's enough for now." he paused, "Scarlett probably needs some blood. It'd be better if she didn't get accustomed to human blood though."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. She knew how difficult it was for human-vampires to get used to controlling themselves on human blood, she could imagine it wouldn't be any easier for a horse.  
She only hoped that turning Scarlett into a vampire wasn't going to turn out to be a terrible idea in the long run. It seemed the mare was happier, and now she would get to live longer, and not have to worry about getting sick, or old; but, still she hadn't chosen her fate… Bonnie tried to remind herself that Scarletts fate would have been death if they hadn't found her, and turned her.

Damon disappeared without a word to find an animal to get blood from for the horse. He didn't bring it back, but rather hollowed out a hole in a large rock like a bowl and drained the animal's blood into it before walking back to their little camp set up.

"Thank god, I was afraid you were going to bring back bambi without it's head or something." Bonnie exhaled, and chuckled a little.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to Scarlet, holding the bowl of blood near her. It only took a second or two for her fangs to extend, and the veins to snake underneath her eyes. They were like on a humans, or green, they could only see the shape of them underneath her dark hide. It was obvious to both of them that she happier after having drank most of the blood. Which made sense considering she'd only had a little bit of Bonnie's blood to begin with.

When Damon was done feeding the mare, he put the rock near the fire in case they needed to use it again. When he looked back, Bonnie was half asleep in her bedroll already. He chuckled, and walked over to lay down on the blanket beside her.

He lay on his back, with his arms underneath his head, and ankles crossed as he looked up at the stars in the sky, the sun having already went down.

"Goodnight, Bon." Damon said quietly, and listened as Bonnie rolled over to her side to face him.

She looked at him through the slits in her eyes, and smiled a little, yawning.

"Goodnight… Tomorrow we go home...hopefully." Bonnie said as she closed her eyes.

"Hopefully." He replied with a smile.

Bonnie fell asleep quickly, while Damon stayed awake, looking at the galaxy above them. He listened to the sound of her shallow breathing, the crackling of the fire, the howls of wolves, and the breeze ruffling the treetops above them. After about an hour, he fell asleep, knowing if anything were to happen Scarlett would wake them up…

Damon woke after Bonnie, noticing she was not there when he opened his eyes. He sat up, mildly concerned for a few moments, but as he tuned his hearing, he could hear her heartbeat nearby, along with the sound of the morning birds, and the water flowing.

He made his way towards the sound, the sun was in the sky, having already rose, meaning it was after six in the morning. Perhaps around seven, he wasn't sure, but, it was warm, and the breeze smelled of the pine trees, and flowers that surrounded the forest, woodsy scents.

Blinking, Damon was taken aback by what he saw in front of him when he found Bonnie, it not being what he expected. She was standing with her back facing him on a small cliff by the lake that went down to the river, and… well, Bonnie was naked.

She must've just gotten out of the lake, to the side of them, because she was still wet. Water was dripping from her hair along the brown skin of her back, running in lines down her ass, and her thighs, all the way to her ankles. Bonnie hadn't noticed him yet.

Damon smirked, his eyes trailing back up to her head, and he leaned against a nearby tree, standing two yards behind her.

"Morning." he said simply, and watched as Bonnie practically jumped out of her skin, turning around.

"D-" she started her face flushing pink, stumbling backwards, and just like that she fell over the small ledge behind her.

The fall wasn't a horribly long one, fifteen feet at the most, but he wasn't sure if the water was shallow or not in the front and Damon knew she could be hurt if she fell, so the second he saw her falling backwards he quickly flashed over into the water underneath where she fell. The water reached to just his thighs.

All of this happening in just a few seconds - Bonnie inhaled sharply as she landed in Damon's arms. Her arms quickly went to cover her chest, and her legs crossed over each other.

"Damon!" she huffed, looking angry, along with flustered, as her face was a bit more red.

"Hey, I caught you didn't I?" he said, as she hurried to squirm out of his arms.

Bonnie hurried to get deeper in the water, where it would cover up to her chest, and glared at him. Damon's eyes flickered along her bare shoulders, still able to see her small but perky breasts through the clear rippling water. He avoided it however as best as possible, she was annoyed enough as it was.

"You snuck up on me! I could've died." she huffed, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh...please..don't be so dramatic." he chuckled, and she growled a little and started away from him through the water.

Damon's pants and boots were now wet up to his thighs. He smiled and shook his head as he got out of the water, stepping onto the grassy bank beside the river.

"You better get out of the water unless you want to go down the waterfall." Damon called over.

Bonnie exhaled her lips vibrating, "Go away, and I will!" she yelled back at him, and if she hadn't been in the water, he'd be able to tell she was stomping away from him.

Making his way back to their camp, his boots squished underneath the grass, and once he got there he took his boots and socks off, placing them near the fire. He sat down near the fire on the grass raking his fingers through his hair as he waited for Bonnie… That was the first time he'd seen her naked. He'd seen her in a towel, in a bikini, her shadowed form behind a dark shower curtain, but, never naked.

Several minutes later, Bonnie appeared in the clearing, in her clothing. Her hair still damp, her skin still a bit damp, making the white pilgrim shirt she was wearing cling to her torso a little.

"How was your river bath?"Damon asked, smirking a bit as he tossed some blades of grass he'd been plucking into the fire.

"Oh shut it." she replied, grabbing her cloak from off the ground. She'd rolled her bedroll up, and attempted to put it back on Scarlett, but clearly that had failed, since it was just on the ground near the horse's head.

He chuckled, and stood from the ground, walking over to get the blanket and bedroll back on the mare, and used some water from a canteen to put the fire out. They were fairly silent, Bonnie still upset as they got ready to leave. Damon at least knew which way they needed to go, and his boots were fairly dry by the time they were ready. He put his cloak back on, leaving the hood down.

"Are you ready to go, or are you going to live here now?" he teased her, and she rolled her eyes, walking past him not saying anything.

Damon chuckled, "You can't be that upset, I startled you, and then caught you, so you're safe."

"Okay, but what if there had been a bear, and it mauled me to death or something." Bonnie said looking over at him as she stood near Scarlett with him.

He gave her a weird look, "A bear?.. Bonnie did you get enough sleep?" he asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow at her grumpiness.

She grumbled and took his hand so he could help her up onto the horse. Damon climbed on behind her, and after a moment they were headed through the forest again, looking for where the mirror was.

Damon kept his hands on the reins as they rode at a gentle walk, weaving around trees, and trying to stay on some semblance of a path. He attempted to get Bonnie to say more than one word to him. He wasn't sure if she was just tired, or if she was actually pretty upset with him. He didn't really understand it, he didn't think he'd done anything serious. He was certain she was dealing with something else she didn't want to talk about. Either way, he didn't like it when she was so quiet.

"Take bread away from me, if you wish, take air away, but do not take from me your laughter." he said casually as they rode along.

Bonnie blinked, and looked back at him for a moment, "What?" she asked, slightly curious of his words.

"Pablo Neruda." Damon replied, and the incline of the land they were on seemed to rise, indicating they were in fact going up on a hill, or mountain like terrain.

"Take bread away from me, if you wish, take air away, but do not take from me your laughter." he repeated and then continued on with the reciting of the poem, "Do not take away the rose, the lance flower that you pluck, the water that suddenly bursts forth in joy, the sudden wave of silver born in you. - Laugh at the night, at the day, at the moon, laugh at the twisted streets of the island, laugh at this clumsy fool who loves you, but when I open my eyes and close them, when my steps go, when my steps return, deny me bread, air, light, spring, but never your laughter."

Bonnie was quiet for a moment, having not expected him to just randomly quote Pablo Neruda.  
It seemed like he used that specific poem on purpose, being that she was upset and she wouldn't speak to him.

"It's a beautiful poem." she replied, and felt her back and behind press up against Damon a little more as they went up hill.

Damon placed one of his hands along her stomach, and kept the other on the reins.

"It got you talking didn't it?" he replied, with a smirk, and Bonnie smiled a little from him front of him, then chuckled, and shook her head.

The next few hours weren't anything fantastic, just miles of riding through the woods, and stopping to stretch their legs for a few moments. There weren't forest monsters, tigers, bears, or any horrible traps they had to weave around. It was actually ridiculously, _normal._

 

So normal in fact, that it was hard to believe they were on a magic island. There didn't seem to be anything magical, or crazy about it in the slightest. Sure, it was gorgeous, almost otherworldly beautiful, but, it wasn't anything out of a fantasy movie.

"We should be almost there." Bonnie said, looking at the map on Damon's arm. It was difficult however, even with the map, since they had no idea what they were really looking for. The mirror couldn't possibly just be laying on the ground. Maybe it was in some sort of tomb, or underground cellar. They really had no idea what to expect.

"I hope we don't need to dig a hole or something…" Damon teased with a smirk, "I'm not an archaeologist... "

Bonnie looked down at his arm as they made their way through a clearing of trees.  
"We might… You never know, it could be underground, but, I don't know, if it's on a magical hidden island, maybe whoever put it here, decided they didn't need to go to any more extremes to hide it." she told him, still looking down.

However, the horse stopped, and Damon was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I..wouldn't be so sure about that." he said, and as Bonnie looked up, she saw the same thing he did.

Before them, about fifteen feet ahead of them, was a massive stone set of stairs, at least twenty of them. They were large blocks of granite, two feet long each, three feet wide, and a foot in depth.  
At the top of the chairs, was the start of a robe and wooden bridge, stretching across into a clouded mass in between two mountains.

"Woah." Bonnie blinked, unable to say anything else, wondering what was on the end of the bridge. It had to be the mirror obviously, but, what else was there?

Damon made an executive decision, and started up the stone staircase. It was big enough that Scarlett could walk up it, he just had to go a little slowly. Neither of them knew what to say as they ventured up the staircase.

"Alright… The best option for getting across this bridge is to go fast." he told her, and she knew it meant he was warning her so she could close her eyes, but also making sure she understood, that...whatever was on the other side, that they couldn't see, they were going to be over there and in it in a matter of seconds, and there wasn't any turning back if it was something bad.

"Okay… Let's go." Bonnie told him, and closed her eyes.

There was a breeze, and silence.

"Open your eyes." Damon's voice came from behind her.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and pushed the hook of her cloak down. What the fog had been concealing was...it was...not what either of them had expected to say the least. As Damon got off the horse, and pulled the wide eyed Bonnie off as well, there was a stillness in their air.

Before the two of them was a temple made of pure white marble. It was massive, large stairs leading up the front of it, and it stood towering above them as it was nestled in between the mountains. Large pine trees, larger than any that had been below them sat on either of them them as well, surrounding them. The temple looked worn, with cracks along its foundation, and up it's walls. Pillars of marble askew along the front. The staircase was missing pieces of it, and from underneath the temple, leaking out onto the grass underneath their feet was water that dampened the soil, and caused brilliantly blue and purple flowers to grow along the base of the temple, reaching up to three feet high.

"Holy. Shit." Bonnie whispered, looking at the temple that sit yards away from them, nothing but dirt, grass, flowers, clovers, and trees between them and it.

Damon looked at it with equal awe, his eyes trailing to the staircase, several feet from it inwards looked to be a rope, and he realized from what he could see, that the staircase did not lead directly to the door. Rather you had to climb this rope.  
Bonnie took another breath, the sun and air was both warm here. There should've been less air, but there wasn't. She started forward quickly, and Damon gave her a strange look as she turned around after walking several yards.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked, looking fairly excited, her brown hair a bit messy on her head.

Damon raised an eyebrow, his eyes going from the temple, to her before he spoke.

"Who do you think I am, Indiana Jones?"


	8. Self-fulfilling Prophecy Part 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait my loves - but as you can see, this is a fairly long chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Part 8**

"We came all this way, don't tell me you're scared of this." Bonnie said with side eyes, motioning back behind her to the massive white temple. She was a little nervous herself, but the thought that the mirror was right inside was giving her a bit of a courage boost... If she had to get a few cuts and bruises to get home, so be it. Damon could always heal her.

Damon made a small 'pft' sound and shoved his hands into the pockets of his britches. He took a small step forward before speaking, "No. Of the two of us, I'm the most durable," he insisted, "...but if there's any puzzles or ancient code, you're the brains."

Bonnie chuckled lightly and turned back around, heading to the temple quickly, and Damon followed behind her. They walked up the stairs, careful not to trip over any of the jagged broken pieces. The marble of the temple looked so perfect, even though it was seemingly weathered in places. Bonnie couldn't held but run her fingers along one of the pillars. Once they got to the top of the stairs, there was a four foot gap that was difficult to see where they had been standing before. It was a lot larger than it had seemed. A rope dangled along one end.

Four feet is not really that big of a jump – one could probably safely get over it without a rope. However, as they looked downwards at the gap, they could see a very faintly colored purple water in between their path from where they stood and the door.

"What do you think the water does?" Bonnie asked curiously, raising an eyebrow, tempted to go back down, get a blade of grass, and drop it in.

"I don't know, but they wouldn't put a rope if it was safe." Damon replied, and reached out to grab the thick braided rope. It was secured from above, but he pulled on it a few times hard to make sure it was safe.

After a moment, he looked over at Bonnie, and then the rope. He was contemplating if he should go first so that if something was up with it, she wouldn't get hurt, or if he should let her go first. Then, he decided they should go to together. Compromise, right?

"Let's go over together." Damon suggested to her, and in reply got a furrowed brow, and Bonnie's right hand grabbing the rope from him.

Bonnie put both her hands on the rope before she looked back over at him, and spoke, "I don't need to be babied. I can swing on a rope." she chuckled. Damon waved a hand at her, and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, go ahead. I'll give you a push, you swing the rope back over when you get there." he told her as he stepped behind her, and placed his hands on her sides. He kept a loose hold of her as she pulled herself up wrapping her legs along the rope as she held on tightly. When Bonnie said she was ready, he gave her a firm shove as though he was pushing her on a swing.

Bonnie swung across the four foot gap and then jumped as quickly as possible. She handed on her feet unsteadily on the other side. "See, easy." she chuckled as she stumbled forward a little, before balancing herself and turning around. She grabbed the rope before it could swing to the middle, and then swung it over to Damon. He grabbed onto it with both hands, being taking a few steps back. Unlike Bonnie he didn't wrap his legs around it, he just moved quickly forward, and then swung holding with his arms over what for him was a pretty minor gap. He landed perfectly beside Bonnie, and brushed some dust from the rope off one of his shoulders.

"Show off." she teased him, and then turned around to look at the door that stood a few feet away from them. Damon looked across the way at Scarlett, knowing she could stay there, but not knowing if she would be safe. They were even sure if anyone else was on the island.

"Alright, let's get in here, and find the mirror, so we can get back." Damon told her as he turned around too and started forwards towards the door. They hadn't even thought about it being locked, which they probably should've. Though, with Damon's vamp-strength, it didn't seem like it'd be a big deal anyways.

Once they got to the door, there wasn't a handle, it was just a slab of heavy marble that the rest of the temple was made of. Damon motion Bonnie to stand back, while he worked to pull the marble forwards with what little grip there was, and then move it to the side. It took a solid five minutes – which was surprising, but eventually he got it, huffing slightly and being careful not to crack the wall of the temple when he leaned it back against it.

"Let's go." Bonnie said, quick to jump right into going into the temple. Damon made a quick gesture and hopped in front of her, giving her a look as if to suggest she was out of her mind. His blue eyes poured into her face with judgment.

"Are you crazy? You can't just waltz in there." Damon said, and shook his head, turning around to face the dark temple that was only slightly lit up by the daylight shining in through the doorway.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and she could see through the darkness, a slight outline of what seemed to be a torch. She focused on using her magic to light it, and within a few seconds, suddenly the temple was lit up. There were dozens of torches connected to the walls. With the temple lit up by the flickering firelight – what they saw before them made their eyes widen.

"Alright, so, this may take a while." she said quietly, looking out unto the large room of the temple, which seemed to go down several floors. There was a long wooden rope bridge connecting to the stone they were standing on, going across the open floor of the temple, to the other side, where a large doorway sat. From where they stood, through the doorway seemed to turn leftwards.

Damon nodded, looking behind at her for a split second before he leaded forwards to the bridge. He attempted to go across it with his vamp speed, but, for some reason he couldn't. Instead, he stumbled forwards a foot or so, hurriedly balancing himself.

"What the fuck?" the questioned, looking over at Bonnie who had finally stepped into the temple completely. She furrowed her brow, giving him a curious look.

Damon sighed, "I can't use my speed." he explained, and she pursed her lips, trying to use her magic to create a small flame in the palm of her right hand. Much to her surprise, it didn't work either.

"Well, shit..." Bonnie sighed, "We really better get a move on if we can't use any of our abilities."

He nodded, shaking his head a little, and then headed over to the bridge. He pulled on one of the ropes that was used as a railing, shaking it a little. Off the bridge came dust, dirt that clouded into the air below it and along the sides. It looked fairly safe though, no wood broke. Stepping forward, Damon started across the bridge with Bonnie following carefully behind him. They had to get their steps in sync to keep the bridge from swinging as much as possible.

Soon they were at the other side, the doorway before them lit up by torches. They could see that it did in fact have a passageway that went left. Damon headed in first, Bonnie following behind him. The passageway was a little narrow, but not enough that they couldn't comfortably walk with their shoulders straight unless they were turning.

"So,who do you think Akantha is?" Bonnie asked after a moment as they walked slowly along the path. Her eyes shifted along the walls, looking out for anything that might be on them.

Damon looked back at her for a moment before he spoke, "What do you mean?" he questioned, his head turning back to look forward.

"Well, the mirror is named after Akantha. So it must be named after her...or, him." she commented, "...or they made." Bonnie kept her eyes on the back of Damon's head at this point, watching as he nodded slightly.

"Why would Akantha create a mirror that sends you back in time, is the question..." he mused, lifting a hand, and running his fingers along the marble wall to the left of him. The temple looked both thousands of years old, and yet not jagged, or worn enough to be that old. It made sense though – considering the Island was a magic Island.

Bonnie bit at her bottom lip, feeling a nervous as they traveled along the small passageway. She turned her head to look behind her shoulder for a few seconds. She wasn't sure what she needed to be frightened of, but she didn't want to be blind sided. Finally after another moment, the pathway turned off left and right.

Damon turned to look at her, "Which way should be go?" he asked, and she looked both ways trying to decide.

"Let's try left again." Bonnie suggested, and he nodded, letting her go ahead first. She started down the new passageway, making sure to keep an eye out along the floor. She didn't feel like being trapped either...

As they went left, there was a circular shape on the floor that was pushed up a bit from the ground a little like a button. It had a emblem of a flower on it, much like the purple ones outside. However, Damon didn't seem to notice this.

"Damon, what do you t-" Bonnie started but Damon had already stepped forward even after she stopped, and stepped right onto the emblem.

Suddenly, the six foot tall vampire went flying up into the air, his ankles trapped by a thick purple rope. He gasped startled, and his arms flailed out as he was pulled upwards until he was left hanging upside down by the rope around his ankles, his arms hanging down below his head.

Bonnie just stared at him for a moment, before she burst into laughter. Doubling over in a fit of cackling, Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, and put a hand on one of the walls beside her.

"Yeah...yeah..it's all very funny." Damon spoke and folded his arms over his chest as he swayed slightly back and forth, "Now get me down!"

She huffed a little, putting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. After another moment, she stood up straight and stepped closer to him, looking upwards at his feet trapped by the rope. "Put out your arms." Bonnie told Damon, who was in a hurry to get down and didn't care what she needed his arms for – he put both his arms out for her.

Bonnie stepped up onto Damon's hands with both her feet, to which he realized what she was doing, and helped pushed her up so she could get to the rope. The rope was wrapped around his ankles, but also had a knot. She didn't have a knife, so she was going to have to get it undone with her hands. Being that there was two peoples weight being held up by the rope, keeping the knot tight, it wasn't going to be easy.

She looked above again, seeing several planks. If she could get up there... "Push me, up, toss me." Bonnie told Damon who tilted his head forward as best as possible to look up at her.

"What?" Damon asked, giving her one of those crazy looks again, but when she gave him a stern look back, he sighed, and did as she said.

He pushed her up as best as possible, and she jumped along with it, getting tossed up into the planks. She grasped onto one with both of her hands, and holding on tight with her forearms. She breathed heavily, almost certain she was going to fall for a second. She pulled herself up harder, until she got her torso onto the plank with was about a foot in width.

"You alright?" he asked her from below, and as she was catching her breath, she called down, "Yes! Hold on."

Bonnie looked around as she was on her hands and knees on the pillar as best as possible. She could see a sort of pulley system, and round the other end of the rope. She pulled on the rope, the wheel making it easier, and Damon lifted up, high, and higher, until he was dangling just a foot from the pillar.

"Jesus..." she exhaled, sweating at this point, and secured the rope so it wouldn't drop him back down quickly.

Bonnie crawled over to him slowly with the long end of the rope in her mouth. "Grab this." she told Damon. Damon grabbed onto the rope, and she pulled him up in a sit up like position, until he could grab onto the plank and pull himself up as best as possible with the rope on his ankles.

"Damn, I thought I was the muscles." he commented, giving her a crooked grin, and she rolled her eyes, her breath labored. Her arms kind of hurt, but, at least she had done it.

Once Damon was on the plank, Bonnie got him lying down so she could work on undoing the knot.  
She sat with her legs on either side of the plank, and tugged on the knot, pulling the rope free from one before working on the other part. After about five minutes, she finally got the knot undone, and Damon was able to pull his feet free from the rope.

"Now, next time, look at the floor." she chuckled, and he gave her a slight glare, though looking mildly embarrassed.

Damon sighed after a moment, "So, what's your plan for getting down, use the rope?" he questioned, looking down below them. Bonnie tilted her head to the side, and then looked to the right. The plank went on across the ceiling, seeming to go the same way the path they didn't chose went.

She maneuvered where she was upside down slightly and could see forward down the path they had been heading, and honestly it looked like a dead end.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, increasingly worried for her, more than he usually was. Honestly, he wasn't sure why, the place just gave him the creeps. He noticed along some of the walls that held the planks, there were dark colored vines growing along the stone the further they went through the almost tunnel like space between the ceiling and the stone planks. When Bonnie put out a hand, he helped her sit up again.

"It looks like a dead end, let's just crawl along these, across to where the other path leads. That way we avoid anymore floor traps." she told him, and moved to start crawling slowly along the stone, keeping an eye out, since it was a little difficult to see. The glow from the torches below them didn't reach up to them completely.

Damon followed behind her, unable not to look at her ass as she crawled in front of him. He realized even now that even though he was so worried about her getting hurt, that she was pretty tough. Though, he knew that before. Damon had always thought of Bonnie and him as a team for the longest time. That hadn't changed – even if he was being protective.

"You know, this kind of feels like we're in a video game." Bonnie commented, and then a second later, sneezed due to the dust along the planks and ceiling. Her sneeze cause her to almost lose her balance entirely, but Damon reached out and put a hand on her lower back, grabbing at her shirt to keep her from falling.

"Bad time to have allergies, Bon." Damon teased her, and she sighed with a small chuckle before she continued crawling.

They continued along the stone, the shuffling of their hand and knees, and their breathing was the only sound that could be heard. It was eerily quiet. Finally they made it across the planks, and where looking down at the pathway that they hadn't taken before.

"Okay, since you're the immortal one, you jump first." Bonnie said to Damon as she turned around to sit on the plank, with her legs dangling over. He gave her a look before replying, "Gee, thanks."

Damon moved onto his butt on the plank, and with a shove he jumped down, and landed on his feet with a huff, and a grunt onto the floor. His blue eyes flickered around looking for any traps, and then he turned around, and looked upwards, seeing Bonnie's feet swaying back and forth as she sit above him.

"Alright, I you can jump, I'll catch you." he told her, and slid over a little so he would be in her direct line of falling as long as she didn't jump to far to either side.

Bonnie looked down nervously, it wasn't too far of a fall, but she wasn't exactly a fan of jumping from high places. She took a breath, and then pushed off of the beam, closing her eyes the second she was free falling. Damon held out his arms and when she wasn't exactly lined up, he hurried to step over a bit more, and caught her in his arms with a woosh and a rough thud.

"Aghh, shit. That ….hurt more than falling from the cliff earlier." Bonnie gasped slightly as Damon held her in a slightly askew bridal style pose, one of her legs dangling down away from his arms.

He chuckled lightly, and then sat her on her feet in front of him taking a breath. Turning around, he noticed a handle a few feet away. The handle was silver and slightly weathered, set in a carved square figure on the wall.

"What do you think this does?" Damon asked, motioning to the hooped half circle handle as he looked at Bonnie. The two of them walked over to it, and Bonnie ran her fingers along it.

Bonnie pursed her lips, "I guess there's only one way to figure out right?" she asked cocking her brows and looking at him. He nodded, and then gave the end of the pathway they were in a quick glance again, not really seeing anything that looked like the handle activated.

He grabbed the handle, and pulled a bit, it seemed like it was supposed to pull out, he pulled even harder, until the handle pulled out about four inches, and then rotated all on it's own. Suddenly, a chunk of the wall to the right of them groaned to life.

Damon stepped back from the wall, and instinctively places an arm in front of Bonnie. They watched as what appeared to be a door, pushed forwards from the wall a few inches and then pulled upwards, within a minute leaving them with a wide doorway leading into another passageway.

"Come on, this looks like the only way out of this passage, I don't want to wait and see if it closes on it's on." he said to Bonnie and started forward through the walkway, more torches lighting the way.

Bonnie looked behind her quickly before following him, and within four steps inside of the doorway, the stone scraped and groaned as it moved back downwards. She looked for another handle, that might open it from where they were but saw nothing.

"I guess there's no going back." she said quietly, and Damon chuckled, looking over at her as he stood beside her.

He looked forward again before speaking, "Was there ever?"

Bonnie shrugged, and then they continued forward, walking through the passageway which was much wider than the previous ones. As they walked, they made sure to look out for more pressure plates on the floor. Neither of them wanted to have to repeat their earlier escape of a rope, or whatever else set to trap them.

Finally, they were at the end of the passage where, there was no where else to go. However, before them along the marble wall, was a four ringed circle. Inside each ring were one symbol.

"It looks like a puzzle." Bonnie commented, and ran her fingertips along the outer ring.

Damon's eyes flickered along the rings as he spoke, "Well, looks like a job for you, dovahkiin." he teased with an ironic reference. She rolled her eyes at him, and looked at the rings again. Along the outer ring was a flower, the second ring was a long blade, the third was a skull, and the final ring was what seemed to be the mirror. All of the images were purple, and carved into the marble rings.

"Maybe they rotate." she said, after thinking of the reference to Skyrim that Damon had made. However when she attempted to turn them using the small indents along the rings, they wouldn't budge, and she couldn't reach the third and forth ring, she was too short.

Damon stepped in front of her, "Let me try." he insisted, putting his hands on the second ring, and attmpted to turn it. While he was trying, instead of it turning, he accidently pulled it off the wall completely, holding it in his hands.

"Damon!" Bonnie said quickly, looking at him like he was crazy, "You broke it!"

Damon huffed as he moved to set the ring on the floor, as it was actually pretty damn heavy. His vampire strength was clearly weakened as well in the temple... He sighed, and cursed in a mumble to himself as he looked up at the other rings.

Bonnie furrowed her brow and looked at them as well, "Try to put it back on." she said, and Damon gave her a look, wishing she had said that before he set the rings down. She looked down at the ring on the floor for a second, and then realized – there was a purple rug on the floor. She narrowed her eyes.

"Damon, step over." Bonnie told him as he was picking the ring up, and he stepped back off of the rug as he noticed it as well, holding the heavy marble ring in his arms as best as possible. She pulled the rug off of the floor tossing it to the side along with a little dust that made her sneeze again. Damon chuckled and mumbled a snarky 'bless you' to which he got a glare.

There underneath where the rug had been, there was what looked like a slight pressure plate, but it wasn't pushed up like the others. "See, this is why you're the brains." Damon said with a smile, though his arms were starting to hurt from holding the ring. Bonnie blushed slightly, and pulled the pressure plate up by a carved in handle. It came up about three inches, and then the floor around the plate indented in the same of the rings from the wall. She stood up, stepping back away from the indented floor, and looked over at Damon.

"What are you waiting for? Put the rings from the wall, into the floor." Bonnie told him, and he bumped her slightly with his hip before setting the ring down into the second indent on the floor as gently as possible. It scraped slightly along the stone, and clattered slightly, but didn't break.

Over the next few minutes, Bonnie leaned up against a wall, while watching Damon place the other rings in their respective places. By the time he was done, his breath was labored, and he needed to lean against the wall for a moment beside her.

"I think maybe there needs to be a symbol north, south, east, and west. The problem is which." she mused, as she turned the outer ring, trying to figure out the puzzle. After a few minutes of getting nothing, Damon finally stood up straight, stepped over, and knelt down to where she was.

"Maybe it's just the exact same way they were on the wall." he suggested, and Bonnie looked over at him with a slight glare, and tilted her head to the side.

"Really? There's no way it's that easy." she shook her head. Damon shrugged, and brushed her hands out of the way off the rings. He turned them all to where they had been on the wall. The mirror north, the flower south, the blade east, and the skull west. Lifting a hand, he pushed down on the pressure plate.

They both watched as the rings spun around until all the images were northwards, and then a five foot wide chunk of the wall that the rings had been on, groaned, scraped, and pulled upwards like the doorway before.

"At least it wasn't a trap..." Bonnie mumbled, and stood up, once again the first one to walk into the passage before Damon could even get a jump on it. He caught up to her after a step or two though, due to her short legs, and walked beside her, once again keeping a look out along the floor. They stepped over and around at least a dozen pressure plate traps until they finally had to turn right – the only way they could turn when the passageway ended.

"Woah!" Damon said, putting an arm out for Bonnie as she stepped on a pressure plate before either of them could see it. He pulled her back quickly, thinking a rope was going to pull her up like the trap he had been stuck in. Instead, it seemed to set off something different.

Suddenly, the walls of the passageway started to move inwards at a rather quick pace. "Oh fuck!" Bonnie gasped. Damon hurried forwards through the narrowing walkway, Bonnie following behind him after he grabbed her hand. They ran as fast as they could, as the walls closed in, they knocked against the stone a several times, hitting their shoulders and knees.

As Damon finally got to the next turn of the passageway where the walls weren't closing in, Bonnie had let go of his hand, as the walls got too narrow for her to move. She was right at the end.

"Bonnie." Damon inhaled sharply, and stood up against the marble walls, taking Bonnie's hand and trying to pull her.

"It's not working!" Bonnie gasped frightened as the walls pushed up against her, squeezing her. Damon's eyes were as wide as hers, and he let go of her hand to put as hand on both of the walls. He grunted, straining as he tried to push the walls apart enough for her to get out.

As he growled, suddenly, his fangs extended, and the veins snaked underneath his eyes, he pushed as hard as he could and the walls started to separate even as they pushed against his will even harder. Finally there was enough room for Bonnie to slip out, stumbling back against Damon's chest.

He went stumbling back as well letting go of the walls as they crashed together and then went still. He leaned back against the nearest wall with Bonnie pressed against his chest. They both breathed heavily, sweat trickling along Bonnie's forehead.

"You alright?" Damon questioned, his breath causing his chest to rise and wall, which made her move slightly since she was against him.

"Are you?" Bonnie chuckled, and pulled away from him, they both gave each other a look that clearly said 'Ask me later' before they continued down the passageway. Her heart was beat quickly in her chest.  
Another five or so minutes later, they emerged from the hallway.

Before them, was a massive room, much like the one they had first walked into. It went down almost further than they could see, but when they looked, it was obvious there was the purple water below. The only difference was there was a long stone bridge connecting from where they were standing, and across from them.

"I hope we get to the mirror soon." Bonnie sighed, and started across the bridge, slowly, and carefully since there wasn't any railing. The stone was about three feet wide, and two feet thick. She knew in her head that the temple was clearly magically inclined, so, the chances of anything breaking on it's own was little to none. Everything looked very well kept.

Damon followed behind her, looking down for a moment at the purple water that shimmered slightly, though it was difficult to see if there was anything in the water due to the lack of light down there.

"You know, even if we do find the mirror, we have to go through all this again to get out." he commented, and if Bonnie had felt safe enough, she would have turned around to burn a hole through his head with her gaze. Instead she mumbled "I could just push you over." under her breath.

He smirked crookedly as they made it the other side, stepping onto the stone floor and off the bridge. The area went left, and right, with pillars along the floor to the low part of the ceiling. Torches lighting up the area sat on the walls.

"Do you see a doorway, or, another puzzle?" Bonnie asked, running her fingers along the wall in front of them, but seeing nothing. Damon looked as well, and there was no noticeable doorway, or pressure plates, handles, levers, or puzzles that they needed to activate.

"No, but, there has to be another passageway." He mused. As Damon continued walking a little further, he noticed a rope on the floor, much like the purple rope he had been tied with. It was coiled, so clearly it was meant to be there... His eyes shifted back to the bridge, and them to the right, along the ceiling over the water. There was a handle on the far wall across the bridge, and on the ceiling, the was a metal ring.

"I think I know what we're supposed to do." Damon said before Bonnie could even figure it out, and grabbed a torch before heading back along the bridge with the rope as well.

Bonnie followed with a curious look, "What are we doing?" she questioned, and then her eyes shifted up to what Damon was looking at on the ceiling.

"W...Oh, no..." she said quickly, "I am not swinging across here."

Damon chuckled, as he was putting out the fire on the torch by pushing it against the stone of the bridge, "You had no problems with the last time."

"Last time it wasn't a fifty foot drop, and thirty foot swing!" Bonnie insisted, her eyes wide as she tried not to look down, or over. Keeping her eyes on Damon as he tied the metal and wooden torch to the end of the rope with several tight knots.

"It's a forty foot drop, and twenty five foot swing at the most." he replied casually, and then with every ounce of strength he had, he threw the torch at the ring on the ceiling while holding onto the rope giving it enough of a lead.

In this first shot, he got the torch through the ring, and then pulled on the rope. The torch flipped onto it's side, and clattered slightly as it kept the rope in place. "Okay, that is ingenious, I'll admit." Bonnie said and watched Damon pull on the rope hard a few times to make sure it and the ring on the ceiling stayed in place.

"Alright, you first." he told her, and she gave him a crazy look.

"Me? No, you first." Bonnie shook her head, motioning him to swing over, and he chuckled lightly.

Damon worked to knot the robe in several places so it would be easier and then outstretched a hand towards her. "We'll go together." he insisted and before she could even say anything, he pulled her up into his arms. She had no choice but to wrap her arms and legs around him, looking down slightly frightened. He held on tightly on the rope and then put one of his feet onto one of the knots as best as possible. With his other foot he shoved off of the bridge with as much strength as he could muster and sent them swinging forwards across the water. Bonnie squealed and hid her face in his shoulder. As they swung for the wall, he put a hand out holding onto the rope with one hand – so they didn't slam into the wall. He grabbed onto the handle, keeping them from swinging back.

Pulling at the handle, as it came out and rotated, a section of the wall slightly below them opened up.  
"Okay, Bon Bon, you're gonna have to let go so you can go through the doorway." Damon told her, and she lifted her head looking behind her a little.

"Alright..." Bonnie replied after taking a breath, but she wasn't really sure how to move so she could get in there.

Damon was struggling a little to keep his hold on the rope, but he did everything he could not to let Bonnie notice that. "Here, turn around, I'll hold you with one arm, you can get your feet into it." he told him, and she looked a little worried, but nodded.

He kept his one hand on the handle, hoping he could actually stay on the rope with just his feet, as he moved his only hand on the rope, to placed his arm around Bonnie as she turned around. She wiggled slightly sliding down to get her feet onto the bottom of the small doorway, and he kept a hold on the top of her shirt.

After a moment, she slid in mostly on her bottom, and was safe. Damon was wobbling slightly, but put his hand on the rope again to steady himself. Bonnie sat inside the small space waiting for him. She was worried he would fall but she didn't want to look at the same time. Her heart was beating a little hard in her chest. The small space wasn't helping any. Two things she didn't like, the chance of falling from a massive height, and small enclosed spaces with now windows... just stone. Not to mentioned it was dark, since there were no torches, and no room to stand up. The most Bonnie could do was stand on her knees. Damon likely wouldn't even be able to do that.

Damon slid in a moment later, huffing slightly and letting go of the rope. The second he was in, somehow like the temple knew he hadn't been in yet, the wall groaned and slid back down. Within seconds the entire small passageway was pitch black.

Bonnie sighed, and shuffled around, "Damon?" she asked, though she knew he was there, she needed to make sure now that it was dark.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just crawl forward, until you see a light." he replied and she mumbled, "Usually you're supposed to stay away from the light."

Bonnie suddenly felt a swift tap on her ass from behind, and jumped a little giggling for a split second.

"Just get going Bennett." Damon said in a chuckle, and she started to crawl forwards, hoping she didn't feel anything gross on the floor.

"I'm surprised you could find my behind." she teased him as they crawled, and Damon refrained from saying something cheeky about finding her butt. Pun intended.

They continued crawling together, occasionally Bonnie's foot knocking Damon's hands, or his face, but eventually they could see the light burning of torches through another end of the small crawlspace. Crawling towards it, Bonnie peaked out with her head, instead of blindly crawling out in case it was a large drop. Thankfully, the floor was only two feet down.

She was happy to be out of the small space once she stepped down, and brushed any dirt or dust that might be on her clothing and her hands off. Damon followed suit behind her, sighing and running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair.

"I hope we don't have to crawl through anything else." he said, and she nodded in agreement. Their eyes flickered along the room. There was oddly enough a fountain with normal looking water along the middle of the room, but the rest of the room was empty save for several dark colored vines that seemed to grow almost from now where as they stretched along the walls and floors.

"Hey, look." Bonnie said, tugging on Damon's sleeve and motioning towards one of the walls that had something written in what looked like an ancient language. She stepped closer to the wall, and ran her fingers along it to see if there was some pressure aspect, but didn't see any. However as she was touching the wall, the letters on it glowed a bright purple, and the word translated into english on their own.

Damon blinked, as Bonnie stepped back to look with eyes just as curious, and surprised as his.  
" _I run smoother than most any rhyme; I love to fall but cannot climb._ " Damon read the words off the wall and then chuckled a little, "I think it's a riddle."

"Huh..." she mused, and ran over it a few times in her head, "I run smoother than most any rhyme...I love to..fall, but cannot climb."

Damon pursed his lips as he tried to figure it out too, and then after a moment put a hand up as if to motion 'got it', "Water." he said.

"Oh, yeah...water." Bonnie repeated, thinking maybe there was some trigger that would open another wall when she said it. She even tried pushing on the wall after a moment, but got nothing.

"Maybe it's something else." she sighed, but then realized something as she took several steps back, hearing the fountain slosh and ripple in the background, "Wait...Damon, water!"

Damon looked at her curiously, but then realized what she was talking about, and hurried to follow after her as she ran over to the fountain in the middle of the room. She reached down into the fountain, moving her hands around until she felt something, she pulled it up. It was a bucket the same color of the fountain, handle and all.

"Here, take this, try pouring it on the wall?" Bonnie asked, unsure, but handed him the bucket full of water as best as she could. Damon carried the sloshing bucket of water to the wall, and poured it on the wall, to which after a moment, a section of the wall started to crumble into wet sand.

Bonnie grinned, "Yes!" she put a hand in the air, "Come on! Get more water!"

Damon chuckled and hurried back over, taking bucket after bucket of water to the wall, and pouring it on it, until an entire section of the wall had crumbled into wet sand, and they could get through.  
"It looks like there is stairs going up." he mentioned as he set the bucket down on the floor.

Bonnie ran over and started through the doorway with him, walking several feet before they headed up the large set of stairs that curved slightly as it went up. "We are so close, I can feel it." she huffed as she was practically running up the stairs, her boots thudding along with Damon's.

They finally made it to the top of the stairs. Bonnie's heart was beating quickly, and she was more than ready to finally be getting home. Their little journey had certainly been something that she would remember, but it wasn't something she wanted to ever have to repeat.

As they walked along the floor a few feet from the top of the stairs, they could both see in the center of a room a pedestal. There was a marble bridge leading over to it.

"The mirror!" she inhaled quickly, see the familiar looking mirror standing straight up on the pedestal, a open circle in the ceiling yards above them, shone a ray of sunlight, like a spotlight down on it.

She hurried across the bridge, and Damon quickly ran up behind her. "Woah, woah!" he said, and grabbed her by her hips.

"What?!" Bonnie asked, with wide eyes, and he set her behind him as though she was a doll, with a confused look on her face.

"The last time you touched the mirror it sent us here. I'm grabbing it." he insisted, and she sighed, motioning him to go ahead. She followed behind him trying not to look down. There was a huge fall, followed by purple water again. Bonnie swallowed hard, and looked up, trying to focus on the fact they had finally found the mirror.

Damon was excited himself – while he was surprised they had made it this far without breaking any bones, or getting eaten by some unknown creature, he certainly wanted to get home as well. He was tired. _Tired_. He hadn't been truly tired in over a hundred years.

"Be careful." Bonnie told him as he stepped up closer to the mirror, and reached a hand into the ring of sunlight. Instantly, his skin started to burn, and he hissed, huffing, pulling his hand out quickly. The worst part, was his hand didn't heal when he pulled it out.

Damon cursed under his breath before placing his hand back into the burning sunlight, and grabbing the handle of the magically floating mirror, and pulling it out as quick as possible. "Phew." he mumbled and started back over to her. However, the two of them had completely over looked something. A lever along the base of the stone floor that the pedestal sat on.

Bonnie was smiling happily, but before either of them could say anything else, the stone underneath their feet crumbled, and broke. She gasped as she was suddenly flying downwards, and her gasping quickly turned into screaming. "Damon!" she said watching as he fell a few feet from her, both of them went crashing into the water below, and hard at that.

The mirror slipped out of Damon's hand after he crashed into the water, slowly sinking to the bottom of the room. As they floated underneath he purple water, they expected it to burn, or something. However, as Bonnie opened her eyes to see Damon through the water as best as possible, nothing was happening.

'Where's the mirror?' Bonnie mouthed underneath the water at the dark haired man, but suddenly, before either of them could swim to the top, a wall, or ceiling more like, made of marble started to closed over the space to get up from the water. Within seconds leaving them completely trapped underneath the water with no where to go for air.

Damon looked over at Bonnie concerned, and then downwards at the mirror on the bottom, about seven feet from them. Bonnie's heart was beating hard in her chest, and she had never been too good at holding her breath for long periods of time.

Starting to swim downwards to get the mirror, before Damon could get very far, something wrapped around his ankle. Bonnie watched as vines from the walls and bottom of the water waves out and wrapped around both of his ankles keeping him from going downwards. With wide eyes, she herself started to swim down to get the mirror, not wanting to get caught by the vines, and then they be left there to die underneath the water. Well, Damon would die over and over, but, she would be done for, for real.

Bonnie grabbed the handle of the mirror as he head was going dizzying, she didn't have much oxygen left. Suddenly she could feel the vines wrapping around one of her ankles before she could swim over to Damon. She screamed underneath the water, almost inhaling it. Damon could see she was trapped, and tried desperately to pull free from the vines, only to fail.

'Go!' he mouthed to her, and she looked at him confused. He motioned to the mirror, looking at her with frightened eyes as more of the vines prepared to grab her by her other ankle.

Bonnie shook her head quickly, not wanting to leave without him. She pulled at her legs kicking, and thrashing around as her vision started to go blurry.

 **'Go Bonnie!'** Damon yelled underneath the water as his own senses started to get fuzzy, bubbles from his yelling filled the water.

'No!' she yelled back, and another vine wrapped around her free leg. She wasn't going to leave without him. It wasn't an option...

Everything was going very blurry, gray spotted, her grip on the mirror loosening. Bonnie could feel herself about to pass out, or fall asleep, maybe die. Maybe she was dying. She wasn't sure, but it felt so...comfortable. _Mmm, so warm, and fuzzy_ – like a blanket right out of the drier. This made her smile as her eyes closed.

Suddenly, in a burst through the nearest stone wall, Scarlett came crashing through the stone, and into the water. She swam to them bleeding a little, her wounds not healing due to being inside the temple. This didn't seem to worry her in the slightest. Biting through the vines on Damon's ankles, once he was free, he used the rest of his strength to get to Bonnie. Scarlett bit through the vines on her ankles.

Grabbing onto the horn of the mares saddle, Damon held Bonnie with the other arm, and the mirror, as Scarlett swam them out of the hole in the temple and into the river outside. She swam them up out of the river, and Damon helped Bonnie onto the bank.

Damon took a huge breath of air, his wounds finally healing, and Scarletts as well. He laid Bonnie on her back, unsure if she'd swallowed any water. "Bon." he huffed, slapping her face lightly two times.  
He leaned down, putting a finger on her chin, and plugging her nose, as he blew air into her mouth and into her lungs two times. As he pulled away, her eyes flew open and she coughed after inhaling deeply.

"Damon!" Bonnie gasped sitting straight up, all the blood rushing in her head.

"Hey, it's okay, you're fine." he said quickly, placing a hand on her back as water dripped all along both of them. Scarlett was standing a few feet away.

Bonnie breathed heavily, with wide confused eyes, "How..." she asked, not sure how they got out of the temple. The last thing she remembered was being underneath the water.

"Scarlett saved us." Damon explained, and looked up at the mare with a proud look. Bonnie looked perplexed, but then her eyebrows shot up as she saw the mirror in Damon's other hand.

Bonnie's face flushed with warmth, and there was an abrupt turn in her mood as she grinned, "We did it!" she beamed happily, and tossed her arms around his neck.

Damon grinned as well, and wrapped both of his arms around her, hugging her tightly for a few moments. "Are you alright? Do you want some of my blood?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"I just want to get home, let's go home..." Bonnie said standing up from the ground after pulling away from his arms. Damon stood up as well, and they both looked over at their horse.

"Are we taking Scarlett?" she questioned, and then furrowed her brow. She would feel bad if they left her there, but, honestly she was unsure if she would do much better if they took her...

Damon pursed her lips, "I think she might do better here... She can hunt animals for blood. If we take her, she might just get killed by the armory." he sighed, and Bonnie frowned slightly.

"You're probably right." Bonnie agreed, and stepped over, running her hands along the mares mane, and leaned forward to kiss her along her face.

Damon smiled softly, and also walked over to give Scarlett a loving pet on her head. After a moment of silence, Bonnie and Damon looked at each other, and knew they needed to get going. Damon handed the mirror to her, and she took it by the handle, stepping a little ways from the horse. He stepped closer to her, and when he reached out to take his hand, he held hers tightly. Not wanting to be whipped into a different area or even time than her...

"Are you ready?" Bonnie questioned him, their fingers threaded together, both of them damp, and a little scrapped up, hungry, and tired.

Damon smirked at her, "More than ever." he replied, and she chuckled, then realized she needed him to hold the mirror if she wanted to be able to touch the glass. Damon happily took it by the handle with his free hand. She reached out after taking a breath, and touched the glass.

In a all too similar chain of events, they were engulfed by the purple wispy smoke of the mirror. As they were sent blindingly fast into time, space, the universe, they held onto each others hands as tightly as possible – even when they were unsure who they were, and could not even feel each other there beside them.

Just as fast as they were sucked into time, they were spat back out, this time, not passing out. They crashing into a brick wall, and then stumbled backwards. The mirror in Damon's hand suddenly cracked, the glass falling into pieces on the ground even though he had not dropped it.

"The mirror..." Damon gasped, still a little dizzy from their travel.

"It's fine... we.. we made it!" Bonnie huffed, and smiled, hearing the distant round of a police car, and the buzzing of a neon sigh a few feet away where a door stood. They were standing in a dimly lit alley, the sky above them dark as they leaned against a wall. A dumpster sat about four feet away as well.

Damon's blue eyes flickered around, and he could tell something was off. "I don't think so." he replied, and looked over at her, still holding the mirror and her hand tightly.

"Well, _when a_ re we then?" she asked, suddenly very concerned – the mirror was broken. If they weren't in 2012... then... _fuck._ She hoped desperately Damon was wrong.

He let go of her hand, and handed her the mirror, walking over to the dumpster. Lifting the black lid up, and rummage for a second, easily finding a crinkled ripped newspaper on the top that was damp, and smelled like alcohol. So, it must have been just put there.

Damon exhaled his cheeks puffing up a little as he looked at it.

"Well?" Bonnie asked, stepping over with a nervous expression.

"1993." he replied, and her wide green eyes shifted to the paper in his hands.

**Monday, November 1** **st** **, 1993.**

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	9. Setback Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, but I really hope you like it! I’m sorry about the late update. Things IRL have been a little messy.

“W-What? 1993... You have got to be kidding me.” Bonnie huffed, her eyes remaining wide for a few more seconds as she took in the facts that were lay out right in front of her... Damon kept the newspaper held up for just a moment, and then as Bonnie turned around with a tired, frustrated look on her face he let the newspaper drop to the damp ground.  
  
The mirror was broken, but they weren't where they were supposed to be. The only way they were going to get back home was if they found the mirror again. They both knew this. Both spited this.  
  
Bonnie felt as though they had just spent the last several days for nothing. Of course, this was all part of the initial shock. Damon could see she was struggling, and he stepped a bit closer to her.

 

"We'll find the mirror again." he told her, reaching a hand over to touch her shoulder gently.

 

"F-Find the mirror again, yeah, because it's that easy..." Bonnie exhaled, brushing his hand off of her, and lifting her shoulder up just a bit as she took a deep breath.

 

Damon pursed his lips, and looked down at the newspaper in the ground. Contemplating whether they should head to the armory as soon as possible, or if they should get some rest first, he realize they didn't even have any idea if the armory had the mirror, who had it.

 

"It's not easy, but...what's our other option? The only way we can get home is finding the mirror, and wishing ourselves back into 2012." Damon reminded her of what she already knew. This was not helpful in the slightest; but, she knew he was only trying to make her feel better.

 

"Fine!" She said, exasperated. What other choice did they have? If they didn't find the mirror they would be stuck in 1993 forever. They'd already been stuck in 1994 for longer than Bonnie wanted to remember. She had no interest in being stuck in the 90's for the rest of her life. Though, at the same time, she was beginning to wonder if getting back to their timeline was even worth it. What was waiting for them there?

 

Damon sighed heavily before turning his head to look out at the street ahead of the alley they were in. The buzzing of the neon sign above their heads was gnawing on his last nerve. He was hungry, and therefore a bit grouchy. Bonnie was clearly not doing so well either, and Damon was positive they weren't going to get anything productive done if they were both hungry, grumpy, and tired.

 

"Come on, let's find a motel." he told her, and the sound of a bed actually did make things better for Bonnie.

 

"At least in this time trap I can take a shower." she said with a bit more of an enthusiastic outlook, and as Damon started walking out of the alley she followed him.

 

The rain was started to drizzle down again as cars passed by them splashing a little bit of water up from the puddles. Damon walked beside Bonnie on the sidewalk, standing towards the road, with her between him and the buildings on the right. He'd taken enough chances with her in the temple. He wasn't going to have her be killed by a crazy driver when she'd made it through an ancient temple riddled with traps.

 

"We're you in Mystic Falls in 1993?" Bonnie questioned, worried about running into Damon from a time period when he couldn't be compelled. Damon had already made such a fuss in 1863.

 

"No... I was in Peru I believe." Damon replied after a moment of thought, keeping his eyes out along the streets. It was late in the night, and according to a clock in a stalled car along the curb, it was half past eleven.

 

Bonnie raised him a brow, "What were you doing in Peru?"

 

"What _wasn't_ I doing in Peru?" He said casually, with a slight chuckle when she rolled her eyes.

 

She looked along the buildings they were walking by. Honestly, this part of Mystic Falls didn't even look like Mystic Falls. It was the west side, that had been mostly demolished in 2003 to make way for charter schools and condo's.

 

"Ahh, there's a Super 8 right up there." Damon told her as he pointed forwards, but she could barely see the glowing sign in the distance though it was less than seven blocks forward.

 

"How do you plan on...you don't plan on paying do you?" Bonnie questioned, and he smirked crookedly at her.

 

"If you're so concerned with the poor innkeepers wages, I'll compel someone to give us money." he said with a teasing tone, and she shook her head.

 

The rain was slowly getting heavier, and the occasional umbrella from the passersby started to pop up keeping them dry, but leaving Bonnie and Damon's out of place attire to be dampened.

 

Honestly neither of them were too concerned about looking as though they didn't belong, it wasn't as though old fashioned clothing and cosplay weren't uncommon in Mystic Falls. Especially in the 90's.  
  
“I could just carry you to the motel.” Damon said after another moment. Bonnie was shivering slightly, and looked so tired that she might fall asleep if she didn't think hard enough about blinking.  
  
“No...no.. I made it this far, I'm gonna walk to that motel.” she replied stubbornly, and he shrugged.  
  
However, after a moment of watching her walk beside him, and listening to the sound of her tired breath, Damon rolled his eyes. Reaching over, he grabbed Bonnie up practically by the seat of her pants, and onto his shoulders. She gasped, startled, but clutched to his head and hair so she wouldn't fall.  
  
Her legs over his shoulders, Damon put his hands on her calves, making sure she was secure before he sped down the sidewalk. Within a second they were at the front of the motel. The canopy shielding them from the weather.  
  
“Jeez...” Bonnie huffed, feeling a bit dizzy headed as Damon grabbed her hips, and set her onto her feet.  
  
“Sometimes you're too stubborn for your own good.” he replied, and she glared at him.  
  
“Hey, if we followed all your stubborn antics, we would be stuck on the bridge still.” Damon told her cocking his brows for a moment.  
  
Stepping over to the door, Damon held it open for Bonnie, and moved to the side. Shaking her head, Bonnie walked into the small poorly lit lobby of the motel. There was one attended at the counter. A tall red headed woman, looking to be in her 30's with a name tag that said “Janet” on it.  
  
“Hi, how may I help you?” she said in a slight monotone, her lips perked up but her eyes tired.  
  
“Hello...Janet.” Damon said as he stepped to the counter with Bonnie, “We would like to rent a room for the remainder of the night. ”  
  
Janet's face flushed lightly from the glimmering look Damon's eyes were giving her. She smiled a little more before speaking. “Well, you're very lucky, we have one room left right now. It's one bed, if that's alright.”  
  
Damon looked back at Bonnie for approval. She shrugged, looking tired, and honestly not caring too much. Damon wasn't the one who needed to sleep anyway.  
  
“That's perfect.” he replied, turning his attention back to Janet, looking directly into her eyes.  
  
“That'll be fort-” Janet started, but suddenly went silent for a second, then she blinked, “Here you go.”  
  
Damon took the room key she handed him, and smirked, “Thank you very much.”  
  
He turned around to look at Bonnie who chuckled softly, and turned to walk out of the front door with him so they could find their room. The rain was much heavier as they made their way down the sidewalk and to the room with their number on it.  
  
“So we're going to look for the mirror t-” Bonnie started but Damon put a finger to her lips and shook his head as he unlocked the door.  
  
“Nope, no talking about the M word. Sleeping is all you're doing.” he insisted, and once the door was open he placed a hand gently on the small of her back to guide her into the room.

* * *

  
  
The morning came far too quickly for Bonnie. When she rolled over in the full sized bed, she was greeted by the sunlight that poured through the cracks in the blinds. The clock on the nightstand said 10 am, but it felt like it was much earlier. She'd fallen asleep pretty quickly, honestly she hardly remembered most of the night. Part of her hoped when she woke up, everything would have turned out to be a dream, and she'd be in Amsterdam still.  
  
“Morning sleepyhead.” Damon replied from the right of her. Her eyes darted over and she saw him sitting in a blue chair next the door.  
  
Bonnie groaned softly. Closing her eyes again, it was a few moments later that she felt a weight on the bed, and opened them once more. She saw Damon lying beside her on his side, looking at her curiously.  
  
“Need more sleep? It's checkout time but I can compel another night.” he questioned her, looking at the swirls of messy curly hair that brushed along her cheeks and neck.  
  
“No..No... I'm fine.” Bonnie insisted, sitting up slowly, and letting her eyes adjust to the light as she yawned.  
  
It was right then as Bonnie finally started to wake up a little, that she noticed Damon was no longer dressed in his era garb. The man laying beside her was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, gray t-shirt, and black boots... She had kicked off her shoes, but, she was still wearing the clothing they'd gotten in 1863.  
  
“When...did you get new clothes?” she asked him raising a brow.  
  
“While you were sleeping.” Damon said as he moved up from off the bed, “I got some food, and you some clothes too.”  
  
Bonnie blinked, mildly surprised and watched as Damon grabbed a plastic bag, and tossed it onto the bed. He motioned at another bag on the table that had the McDonald's logo on it.  
  
“Oh... Thank you.” she said quietly, giving him a soft look, and he nodded, his lips pulling up at one corner. Damon thought it was amusing that Bonnie still hadn't quite grasped that he cared about her. Not just as a witch, or a friend, but as a person. He knew she'd be hungry, he knew she needed clothes. Maybe several years before he wouldn't have cared, but, now, he didn't like to entertain the thought of Bonnie going without things she needed.  
  
Bonnie looked in the plastic bag Damon had given her. Inside was a pair of light wash jeans, a long sleeve v-neck shirt, and...underwear. A pair of cotton bikini panties, and a sports bra. This last thing made Bonnie blush just a bit. It wasn't a surprise that Damon knew her sizes, but she was a little surprised that he'd actually bought her those things.  
  
“I'm not sure your...cup size...” he cleared his throat, “...but I figured you'd want to be comfortable anyway.”  
  
Bonnie nodded, brushing a lock of her hair behind her. Chuckling, she then smiled at him and shook her head. She wasn't sure why it needed to be weird or awkward between them. They were both adults. Best friends.  
  
“Thank you. I really can't wait to get out of these.” she told him, getting up from the bed with the clothing to head into the bathroom.  
  
Once dressed, Bonnie used a ribbon of fabric from the old shirt to tie her hair up so it wasn't in a messy in her face. When she walked out of the bathroom, Damon was lounged on the bed looking at the TV. The reminder of her breakfast resurfaced and with her stomach growling to walked to the table, sitting down in a chair.  
  
The taste of a sausage breakfast sandwich, and hash brown was almost the best thing she'd ever experienced. She had forgotten how much she missed mostly processed food that she didn't have to cook over a fire.  


“We can flash on over to where the armory should be, and with any luck, the mirror will me there.” Damon said as she was halfway through her food. He chuckled at the look of happiness on her face as she shoved another bite into her mouth.  
  
“We.. have the...wo...orst luck.” Bonnie replied with a mouth full. Swallowing the food, she tapped her boots on the floor, thinking.  
  
“Clearly, not, as we are still alive.” he mused back at her.

* * *

  
  
Fifteen minutes later and the two of them were headed down the road. The street was damp, water pooling on the ground; but, thankfully it wasn't raining anymore. The sun was peaking out from the clouds that covered it every now and again, starting to dry up the rain.  
  
“Do you even remember which way we have to go?” Bonnie questioned the tall man walking beside her at a leisurely pace.  
  
“Of course...and, by the way... You said these damn things would disappear.” Damon said, showing her his forearms, where the tattoo's of the map still resided.  
  
Bonnie bit at her bottom lip a little. “Well... They I thought they would.” she chuckled weakly, and looked up at him with an apologetic look.  
  
Damon rolled his eyes, then lightly grabbed a hold of Bonnie's wrist, turning to face her on the sidewalk.  
  
“Better hold on unless you want to get left behind.” he said lowly, though his eyes showed that he wasn't really upset. It wasn't the first time magic had surprised them, or left something in it's wake.  
  
Putting her arms around Damon's neck, Bonnie closed her eyes and then waited for a slight feeling of Damon moving at inhuman speed. It wasn't very long before he touched her shoulder, signaling they were standing still.  
  
“Alright, so, the armory is at least here.” he whispered softly.  
  
Once Bonnie turned around and opened her eyes, she could see the large building before them. Right in the field they had gone to in 1863. With a sigh, she was glad it was actually there. The only problem was knowing if the mirror was or not.  
  
Bonnie took a breath, turning back around to look at Damon, who gave her a slightly optimistic look.  
  
“Alright, I should be able to go the spell, that will show me where the mirror is.” she told him, and he looked at her, waiting, until he realized her eyes veering down to the tattoos.  
  
“You need to use me...” he sighed, and put out his arms again for her. Wondering how many times he was going to be used as a human map. He understand, he just hoped it wouldn't be much longer now.  
  
Bonnie shrugged, and grabbed his hands. Holding onto them, she closed her eyes and began to whisper softly to herself. After a moment, no sound came from her, just her lips moving. He could feel a small burning tingle along his arms. Suddenly Bonnie could feel the tugging of the mirror, and opened her eyes. Moving to the side, and forward, the feeling was not pulling her to the building, and this made her instantly growl to herself.  
  
“The mirror...isn't..fucking here!” she huffed, and whipped around to look at Damon with a tired frustrated look in her emerald eyes.  
  
Damon furrowed his brow, looking back at the building a moment. “Are you sure?” he questioned, his heart squeezing inside his chest.  
  
“Yes!” Bonnie said exasperated, “It's probably...at the island still. They haven't gotten it yet.”  
  
She put a hand on her forehead, feeling like she was going to fall apart. It didn't even seem like it was that big of a deal, but for some reason, it was hitting her very hard.  
  
“It's okay, Bon, we can just go back... We know what to look out for, we'll...” Damon started to speak, but stopped before he was finished, noticing the desperate look Bonnie had as she tilted her head to look up from the ground.  
  
“I don't want to go again. I can't...not right now.” Bonnie said shakily, “I just...want more than one day of my life to be normal. I'm tired of worrying about enemies, and stupid magic mirrors, and islands. I'm so tired, Damon.”  
  
“I... I can go get it you don't have to.” Damon said, after listening to her speak, her voice cracking in several places.  
  
“You know what happened if we do get home? We have to fight, again, more fighting, more using my magic as a weapon, more of the same shit that...that I...” she huffed trying to catch her breath...  
  
“I don't want you going to get it. I just...not right now. Damon, promise me.” Bonnie said giving him a look that made him take several steps forward, feeling the urge to touch her, comfort her somehow.  
  
Damon couldn't quiet say he felt how she felt, though he was tired of it as well. He wasn't on the same level of frustration as Bonnie seemed to be. He wanted to tell her he was going to get the mirror anyway.  
  
“I promise.” he said softly, and he meant it. “We don't have to get it right now. It'll still be there, and if it's not, it'll be here... We can take a break. Find somewhere to stay for a while.”  
  
Bonnie swallowed, looking absently at his chest, or through his chest. After a moment, she blinked, and took a deep breath.  
  
“Okay.” she nodded, her eyes flickering up to meet his. There was an understanding there.

* * *

  
  
Back in Mystic Falls, it was around lunch time, but neither Bonnie or Damon were in the mood for any kind of meal. Damon was rounding the corner of a fairly suburban street, hoping no one would recognize him. Bonnie followed closely behind him.  
  
“What are we doing?” she asked with a sigh, thinking that if they were going to find somewhere to live, Mystic Falls wasn't a great start.  
  
“Unless you want to be wooshed around all the time, I was thinking a car would be a good idea.” Damon replied, looking behind his shoulder a bit.  
  
“We can't just take a car...” Bonnie have him an annoyed look. She wasn't exactly an advocate for not paying for things, unless someone offered it for free... But that was a completely different story.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, turning to look at her more, “You had no problem taking Scarlett.”  
  
“Uh, Scarlett was a horse, none of these cars are abandoned. You can't just steal one.” she said giving him a disapproving look.  
  
“We're not stealing...we're...borrowing...long term, without permission.” Damon said slowly, and gave her an innocent look. When Bonnie sighed and waved her hand at him, no longer caring, he smirked crookedly and continued down the road.


	10. A Little Whisk Around The World

 

**Wednesday, November 3 rd, 1993 **

 

Bonnie was fast asleep in the passenger side of the car Damon and her had stolen, or, _borrowed,_ as it sped down the freeway. Damon's eyes shifted between the road and her sleeping face. He wasn't entirely sure where he was headed. They'd simply gotten on the freeway, and drove north. Damon figured they could stop soon and stay at a motel for the night so that Bonnie didn't need to sleep in the car the entire time. However; it was already a little before midnight. Maybe letting her sleep through the night and then getting out to stretch their legs when the sun rose would be a better option...   
  
Just as Damon was about to turn the radio on, knowing the soft sound would help keep Bonnie lulled in sleep, her breath quickened and her eyelids fluttered open.   
  
Bonnie had to wait for her vision to clear before she could see the side of Damon's face. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light, tho the brightness of the yellow highway lights blinded her momentarily. She didn't say anything; instead she just gazed at Damon as the fogginess left her mind. She wasn't nearly as upset as she had been earlier in the day. Getting more sleep, and the comforting light vibration of the car on the road had increased her mood greatly.   
  
“Are you hungry?” Damon asked, having caught her eyes on him, “...or need to use the restroom?”  
  
Bonnie gave up her silent gazing, and sat up further in her seat. Brushing some curls of hair out of her face, she looked out of the windshield for a moment. There were very few other vehicles on the road.   
  
“I'm a little hungry.” Bonnie replied, and placed her arms above her head to stretch.   
  
Damon's eyes wandered over to look at Bonnie's stomach when it showed as she moved her feet as far forward as she could.   
  
He blinked, moving his eyes back to the road before speaking, “We'll stop somewhere after the next mile marker.”   
  
Bonnie nodded, shifting her gaze to Damon again after she relaxed in her seat. There were several questions spinning around in her head. None of which she really wanted to be thinking about at that moment; but, on and on they continued to nag at her now that she was awake. This making her wish she had stayed asleep at least a couple more hours – maybe then she'd feel more prepared to think about the fact they were stuck in 1993 until they figured out where the mirror was, and then – then they needed to hope they could wish themselves back to the correct time...  
  
“Where do you think the mirror is?” she asked, trying to keep a casual tone to her voice, her eyes moving to the windshield, staring out at the road and sky above.   
  
“I thought you didn't want to talk about that, not for a while anyway...” Damon said raising a brow.   
  
Bonnie sighed, tapping her fingers on her thigh, “I...don't; but, I can't get my mind off it all.”   
  
Damon had to admit, it was on his mind as well. He wasn't particularly concerned with being stuck there, but he knew being back in their timeline would make Bonnie happy – he thought so anyway. Maybe if they weren't in for a boat load of trouble in 2012, she would have been more in a haste to get back.   
  
“I have to admit, I'm a little worried that...by taking the mirror in 1863, we prevented the armory from getting it. That the mirror which broke when we got here, was the...only mirror.” he said slowly, moving one hand from the steering wheel and resting his arm against the door.   
  
Bonnie shook her head before speaking, “No...can't be. The mirror wouldn't have been in 2012 for us to get it, and we would not even be in this situation.”   
  
“So, that means, most likely, anything we do, won't change the future.” Damon mused, “That's a little weird though, don't you think? There's no real consequence for traveling in time, and doing whatever you want.”   
  
“We don't know that nothing changes, just that, the mirror isn't affected by change.” she said slowly, already starting to get a headache. Magic was easy to understand, but time travel, even through magic objects, was still melting into science and that was not her best skill.   
  
Damon ran a hand over his face, feeling a bit hungry, but not for what they were stopping to get Bonnie...

 

He shook his head a bit, and put his hand back on the wheel before speaking. “Well, the mirror did break, that was some unlucky shit – but, more than unlucky. “  
  
“Exactly, I...think...what if there can only be one mirror, in each...timeline-verse? The mirror broke because there is already a mirror here, we just need to find it.” Bonnie said slowly, biting at her bottom lip.   
  
“See? You're the brains.” Damon said which made her smirk a little bit.   
  
“I don't want to go get the mirror...right now, but, I do hope it's at the temple. At least we know our way around.” she said, sighing softly.   
  
Bonnie watched as Damon nodded slowly, his eyes veering off to the left. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel lightly, he seemed a little distant though he was paying attention. Something felt off with him.   
  
“Right...perhaps Scarlett will still be there.” he mentioned, and Bonnie wondered if the mare would still be there. It was possible, there was no way for the horse to get off the island...  
  
Several moments later they passed the next mile marker, and pulled off on the exit right after. In the drive through of a fast food restaurant, Bonnie picked what she wanted off the menu, Damon only getting a drink to hold him over until he could stop off and getting a...real bite.   
  
Damon had gotten his hands on money, likely from the same person they'd borrowed the car from. Bonnie had very little interest in the specifics... After paying and receiving the bag of greasy food, they pulled into a parking space, and Bonnie unbuckled her seat belt, getting comfortable.   
  
The car was lit up with the fairly low level but nice yellow lighting. Damon watched as Bonnie shoved a whole chicken nugget into her mouth, followed by about six french fries. It was actually fairly amusing watching the woman eat. He didn't think she was messy, but, he had noticed she had developed a more, vigorous...excited...style of eating since they traveled back in time. Guess being without food, and getting stuck in various time periods upped appreciation for the stuff.   
  
  
“So, what's the plan?” Bonnie asked Damon after taking a large gulp of sweet tea.   
  
Damon took a drink of his pink lemonade, and shrugged slightly before speaking, “I'm not sure. I do know we can't go to Peru.”   
  
She chuckled, taking a bite of her cheese burger, that she had put fries on. A pickle fell out of the bun and into the bag on her lap.   
  
It was quiet for the next few moments as Bonnie ate her food, eating the fries more slowly as her nuggets and burger disappeared... As Damon watched her, he felt a tugging in his chest. It was one he had felt before while looking at her, it wasn't new; however, this tugging had a new spark to it. It was a spark that wanted to ignite Bonnie's spark. It'd been way to long since he heard her laugh, really laugh, with happiness, and smile with pleasure. It wasn't enough. Seeing her smirk, chuckle, sigh laugh, wasn't enough for Damon. He wanted to do something, he needed to see Bonnie Bennett happy.   
  
“Bon Bon...” Damon started, and her emerald eyes flickered over to him curiously as she sucked on her straw, “We can go anywhere. Anywhere you want.”   
  
He could see the wheels turning in her head through the windows that were her iris'. Her lips perked up at the corners, and she tapped her fingers on her paper cup.  
  
“I know _exactly_ where we should go.”

 

* * *

 

**Thursday, November 4 th, 1993.**

 

The sound of Bonnie and Damon's suitcases rolling down the sidewalk blended in seamlessly with the sound of chirping birds, scooters, and the buzz of conversation all around. Clad in matching sunglasses, the bright afternoon sun shone down on both of them, the occasional canopy of the shops shielding them.   
  
“Fresh bread! Get your fresh bread here!” A street vendor called in french from several feet ahead of them, standing in front of a cart of assorted freshly baked breads.   
  
“Want any bread?” Damon asked Bonnie with a chuckle, his free hand shoved into his jeans pocket.   
  
“Not right now no.” Bonnie replied, her eyes flickering over to the Frenchman and his bread stand.   
\--  
Damon smiled slightly, and as they passed the vendor, he gave the man a slight nod, and they continued on their way....   
  
He had honestly been a little surprised that Bonnie picked Paris for them to visit. However, it hit him, that in 1994, she had told him France was where she would go if she could go anywhere in the world, without limits, without any worries... So, when she said “Paris,” Damon wasted no time in finding the means and a way.   
  
Damon had taken Bonnie to the mall, where they both picked out some new clothing, and luggage. After packing their new and only belongings, they left the stolen car behind and boarded a plane in Cleveland, Ohio, and headed to Paris, France, flying first class.   
  


“Where is this place anyway?” Bonnie questioned as they rounded another corner. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. Damon had whipped the trip up faster than a meringue; and she was fairly excited to see what accommodations he had made for them.   
  
“Just a little further, don't you worry.” Damon replied, and as they rounded the next corner, he took her suitcase from her. Pulling a key out of his back pocket, he handed it to Bonnie who smiled at him softly.   
  
She was fairly excited, as this was the first time she had ever been to Paris. Though, they had plans to visit on their little tour they'd been going on in 2012. They hadn't quiet gotten to that leg of the trip.   
  
“Right here.” He pointed the door out too her.   
  
Bonnie held open the front door of the building for Damon who had both his hands full with their luggage, and then followed him up the stairs. Seven flights of stairs later, they were standing square in front of a beautiful looking dark oak door with a silver handle, and deadbolt.   
  
Once she unlocked the door, Bonnie opened it to reveal an elegant but not over-done penthouse, located on the top floor of the building.   
  
“Holy crap....” Bonnie said as she stepped in, and looked around.   
  
The floors were deep toned panels of stained wood, with a glossy sheen. The walls were a cream color, with dark ceiling and floor boards. The entire place was empty of a single piece of furniture, so the sunlight that shone through the large glass windows on all the walls literally lit up the place from corner to corner. The only shadows were other walls, and the door to the kitchen.   
  
“It's beautiful!” she nearly squealed, her face flushing with happiness.   
  
Damon grinned at her, chuckling, and doing his best not to blush with pride himself. He stood at the door frame, as close as he could get, watching Bonnie's emerald eyes shift around the penthouse with a dreamlike sense of joy.   
  
Bonnie stepped closer to the door, looking at him as she spoke, “I cannot believe you picked this out in less than 24 hours.”   
  
“Please, I could be a real state agent if I wanted.” he said casually, and then tapped his foot a little.   
  
“Well...are you just going to stand out there?” she asked, raising a brow.   
  
Damon shrugged, “Depends, are you going to invite me in?”   
  
She blinked, confused, until she realized the only reason she would need to invite Damon inside the penthouse.   
  
“Wait....the penthouse is in my name? How? I never signed anything.” Bonnie questioned him, wondering if he was just teasing her.   
  
“Real state agent, forger...I'm a man of many talents...” he smirked at her, and then motioned inside the door, “Bonnie Bennett, will you invite me inside your penthouse?”   
  
Bonnie smiled at him, shifting her weight to one of her feet and swinging her hip out a little playfully.   
  
“Damon Salvatore....you may come into my... _our_ penthouse.” she invited him in with a pink face and cheeky grin, as well as a look of affection in her eyes.  
  
Damon stepped into the penthouse rolling the luggage behind him. Bonnie closed the door with her magic, causing a slight breeze to sound right before the click of the door closing.   
  
“So, I take it we are going to buy furniture, or do you plan on sleeping on the floor?” she asked sarcastically as she watched him set the luggage in the middle of what was the living room. The living room – which was at least half as big as the foyer in the boarding house.

 

“Yes, with my...skills of persuasion we can get this bad boy furnished before it's time for you to go to bed.” he told her stepped closer with a little bit of a hop in his feet.   
  
Bonnie smiled, nodding at him in agreement. Her eyes shifted from Damon, and over to what she noticed were patio doors, slightly covered by navy blue curtains. Intrigued, she wasted little time walking over and moving the curtains aside.   
  
Opening the doors, the soft, warm, and delicious smelling breeze flowed around her and into the penthouse. She smiled, and stepped further out onto the balcony. As she looked at the gorgeous view, she wondered for a few seconds, if she was meant to be where she was right then. If she were still in 2012, and going on schedule, they would be in Amsterdam still, for another day, and then after they would be in Belgium. Though, it was more likely if they were in 2012, they would be in the midst of struggling to stay alive...   
  
While Bonnie was in her own little moment, Damon stood several feet behind her. His gaze was on her, admiring how the sun poured into her brown skin, and the way the breeze ruffled her curly hair. It was rare the moments he stared at her like he was – perhaps he was wrong to not do it more. Perhaps, the summer he had been acting like a total dick, he had missed so many fleeting moments of Bonnie Bennett - standing looking beautiful in the sunlight, the moonlight, the world moving all around her, while she stood still like a perfect picture. Damon felt like he had missed so much. He wondered what she was doing when she wasn't with him that summer – where she was going when she was dressed up, dressed down. While he was sitting lost in his own self pity and selfishness, what had he tuned out, what all had he not paid attention to?   
  
In this moment Damon realized that he didn't want to miss anything else...   
  
Bonnie realized Damon was staring at her as she turned around.   
  
“What's up?” she asked, giving him a slightly amused look.   
  
Damon blinked, pulling himself back into reality before speaking, “Nothing.”   
  
Bonnie chuckled lightly, but, once again she felt as though something was off with Damon. She couldn't pinpoint it, but, her initial thoughts were that he was feeling as homesick as she was. Even if Paris was beautiful, being in their own timeline was more important to both of them than they wanted to admit.   
  
“Do you want to go get some lunch?” he asked her, shoving his hands into his pockets.   
  
Bonnie fiddled with the key still in her hand, and nodded with a soft smile.   
  
“Sure, let me go change first.” she told him as she stepped back inside, and then disappeared with her suitcase down one of the hallways.

* * *

 

  
A canopy shielded Damon and Bonnie as they sat at the table of an outdoor cafe. On the table sat bowls of chips, cookies, fruit, and plates with their sandwiches. Bonnie still found it amusing that Damon ate even though he didn't need to. He had gotten so used to appearing human, that eating was almost as natural to him. Except in 1863, when the food was more important in Bonnie's case.   
  
“This seems vaguely familiar.” Bonnie teased, and Damon chuckled as he sipped at a glass of red wine. It wasn't his favorite alcohol, but it was certainly one that fitted the scenery.   
  
“Yeah, we could have gone anywhere to sit and eat, and not spent thousands of dollars.” he smirked at her, and she shrugged, popping a few grapes into her mouth.   
  
While Damon was clad in his usual jeans, and v-neck shirt, Bonnie was changed into jean shorts, a gray-t-shirt, and the sneakers Damon had gotten her originally. It was comfortable, and she looked like Damon and her coordinated their outfits each morning.   
  
“Remember when we went to that carnival?” Bonnie mentioned casually, a memory sparking in her head.   
  
“The one where you dunk tanked that full grown douche with your soda?” Damon replied with a chuckle, and Bonnie rolled her eyes.   
  
“Well, yes...but, remember how I didn't want to go on the ferris wheel and -” she started.  
  
Damon interrupted her, “...and I threatened to toss you over my shoulder, and jump with you to the top.”

 

“Yes!” Bonnie laughed a little, “I swear, it was one of the only moments you were yourself during the summer.”   
  
Damon smiled at her, but a part of him was feeling guilty for all the time he had spent lost in himself... It was understandable in a sense, he had lost Elena – but in the end, he regretted it.   
  
“You'd think at my age...I would be used to losing people, coping.” he said trying to keep a light tone to it, but even Bonnie - especially Bonnie, could see that he was struggling with something still.   
  
“Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you aren't allowed to mourn people. Pain is pain, no matter how many times you have felt it, or a variation of it.” Bonnie said slowly, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him.

  
“I just wish you...would talk to me more.” she added softly before taking a drink of her own wine, and continuing to eat her sandwich.

 

The two of them sat in silence for several moments, eating the food, drinking the wine, and watching the passerby's. There was a mildly sad vibe in the air, but when Damon looked over at Bonnie she didn't look very sad. She looked concerned, and a little worried, but she did look happy.   
  
“Hey, why don't we go get some ice cream, and then we'll head to the store.” Damon suggested as the sun was slowly moving down in the sky away from the middle. It would take at least three or so hours to pick out everything for the penthouse. It might have seemed like a waste. After all – how long did they intend on staying there?   
  
“Are you sure we even need to furnish the place? I'm fine with just a few things.” Bonnie chuckled as she stood from the table, silently agreeing to get ice cream.   
  
“Yes, you deserve it.” he replied with a fairly positive look on his face, “I mean...I think we both deserve a finely furnished place, and we can save the lovely tenants after us some time.”   
  
Bonnie looked at Damon curiously, but followed him down the sidewalk after they left money on the table for the check and the waitress. As they walked looking for the nearest ice cream parlor, something was different. Something had definitely changed, or been brought into the light in the time from them getting sucked into the mirror for the first time, to the moment they were walking side by side in Paris.   
  
It seemed however, that neither of them wanted to say anything about it – as though if they did, it might disappear, or they might forget. Which was a little strange, they had both always been so blunt and open, brave.  
  
Finding the ice cream parlor, Bonnie ordered a strawberry cone, while Damon got double fudge. They headed back out to the streets with their ice cream and a plan to head to the nearest furniture store.   
  
“The penthouse is pretty big, do you think we'll be able to pick out everything tonight?” Bonnie asked casually, trying to shift the conversation from the lingering sadness.   
  
“Dunno. We will certainly try though.” Damon replied as he ate his ice cream, his free hand in his jeans pocket.   
  
She chuckled softly, and bumped him lightly with her hip before speaking, “Don't sound so excited.”   
  


* * *

 

It took longer than expected to find a furniture store they both liked – one with a lot of options, and close enough to the penthouse that their new furniture could be driven over in a reasonable amount of time...   
  
“No, no! It has to match the coffee table, which matches the floor and ceiling boards.” Bonnie insisted as they looked at couches. Her hand was on one of her hips, and she had a dead serious stubborn look on her face.   
  
Damon rolled his eyes, and pointed towards the other option he'd been 'suggesting' for over ten minutes, “It absolutely doesn't need to match the coffee table, I mean, it matches the curtains.”   
  
Bonnie sighed, putting a hand on her head. Who'd have thought going furniture shopping with Damon would be so tiring! Well, in hindsight, she should have expected a similar dynamic as when they went grocery shopping.   
  
“Okay Bon Bon, listen...Why don't we get the coffee table that matches the curtains and the floor boards, and then the couch that matches both of them?” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
She bit at her bottom lip, twisting one of her feet into the ground for a moment, her arms swinging side to side slightly as she groaned softly.   
  
“Fine!” Bonnie agreed, and they both let out a sigh of relief. They could move on to the next thing.   
  
Three hours later, they had almost everything they could possibly need to furnish the penthouse. The penthouse had four rooms, two were going to remain unfurnished - for the time being.   
  
“I...never want to go shopping for furniture...again.” Bonnie sighed as they were walking outside after having paid for everything. Once again, Bonnie was unsure she wanted to know how Damon was paying for everything – if he was...   
  
“You can say that again.” Damon agreed with a soft chuckle. As he looked over at Bonnie, though she looked tired, there was a small bit of happiness there in her eyes.   
  
Her lips perked up at the corners for a moment, before a sadness sparked along her iris's and she spoke, “I wish I could live like this in 2012.... Furnishing a Penthouse in Paris, not worrying about money, or danger.”   
  
“Why can't you?” Damon asked quietly. The sun was just about set in the distance, the breeze was growing cooler, but the warmth still wafted around them. The sweet scent of Bonnie's blood filled Damon's senses, but it was more calming, and flustering than it was bothersome.   
  
“I...” Bonnie started, sighing, “...I don't know.”   
  
She didn't have a clear answer for why she couldn't make this life for herself back in their correct time. Maybe it was excuses that were keeping her held back. However, in the end, even if money wasn't a factor, she felt danger would always be present.   
  
“Besides, it doesn't matter. We aren't in 2012.” Bonnie said clearing her throat, her eyes shifting to the building sides.   
  
Damon's gaze was set on the side of her face and her hair. “It does matter.” he replies simply, softly.   
His blue eyes flickered down to Bonnie's hand, and as he reached over, she felt his fingers wrap around hers.   
  
Bonnie looked over and down a little at their hands. She looked up at him, smiled very softly, and squeezed his hand. They continued walking holding hands; but, remained silent, their heavy hearts unsure of what to say. The happiness was being weighed down by reality, something they were trying to get away from. It seemed they both too big of realists to just ignore it.   
  
“Home...finally; or, should I even be calling it home?” Bonnie said as they got up the final flight of stairs some time later, the sun having set, being replaced by the moon.   
  
“Should call it whatever you need to.” Damon replied with a weak chuckle, and let Bonnie unlock the door.   
  
Much to Bonnie's surprise, when she opened the door, the entire penthouse was furnished. Everything was in place, almost perfectly. No boxes, no plastic wrap, bubble wrap, just a fully furnished penthouse that looked like they'd been living there years, and not just picked out the furniture.   
  
“How did...” she started but, then chuckled, and shook her head as she stepped her, “...nevermind.”   
  
“You seriously underestimate the power of my mind.” Damon smirked at her softly, and watched as she looked around at all the furniture.   
  
“It's great...” Bonnie said slowly, “...but...”   
  
Damon closed the door, and crossed his arms over his chest stepping closer to her with a slightly amused look on his face, “...but what? Oh come on...”   
  
“Just...the...” Bonnie laughed softly, “...couch would look better...over there.”   
  
He shook his head, and took one step closer to her, picking her up off the floor and tossing her over his shoulder. She squealed softly, and in the midst of her surprise, Damon sped down the hallway to the room that she had picked as hers. He tossed Bonnie onto her Queen sized bed, and listened to her laugh breathlessly.   
  
“The couch is fine!” Damon insisted.   
  
Bonnie sat up as she tried to catch her breath, looking at him, bewildered by his actions, but laughed a little still. After a moment, she yawned, and her eyes flickered to her suitcase. She knew she had some comfortable PJ's in there.   
  
“Get out, I'm gonna get changed.” she told him, and he nodded, with a soft smile. However, his eyes didn't seem to share the same emotion. Bonnie could tell Damon was off again, it seemed to come and go; or, he was hiding it.   
  
After Damon left the room, Bonnie took her time putting on a pair of purple pajama bottoms, and a white tank-top, having kicked her sneakers and socks off. Walking out of the bedroom, and down the hallway, she headed for the kitchen. They still needed to buy food, and dishes; but, there were a few glasses in the kitchen that must've been left behind.   
  
“Hey, you haven't fed in a while...” Bonnie called out to Damon whenever he was as she grabbed one of the glasses and started to wash it with hot water, “...I can tap a vein if you need.”   
  
There was no answer as she finished cleaning the glass, and then switched the water to cold to fill it.   
“Damon?” she chuckled lightly, and then took a drink of her water as she stood still facing the sink.   
  
Suddenly, Bonnie felt Damon's presence behind her, but before she could turn around, he placed his left hand on her hip lightly. Bonnie's skin started to flood with warmth. She was confused, but, she couldn't find the words to speak; especially not when Damon kissed her softly on the back of her hair.   
  
It didn't even matter all the sudden what either of them said – Bonnie was almost certain this was going one way. However, it seemed to switch paces just as quickly as he had come up behind.   
  
“I'm sorry.” Damon told her, and she closed her eyes, putting a hand onto his that was still on her hip.   
  
“For what?” Bonnie questioned, her heart picking up in her chest.   
  
Like a breeze, Damon's hand was gone, his nose wasn't pressed against the back of her head anymore, his entire presence had disappeared behind her. Bonnie opened her eyes and turned around.   
  
“Damon?” she said slowly, her eyes flickering around.   
  
“Damon!” Bonnie called louder, and set the glass down, moving out of the kitchen. She ran back to the bedrooms, but he wasn't there. She knew if he was there, he would've answered.   
  
She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, and all in the same second she was angry. Bonnie suddenly understood exactly why he had said what he said, and like a roaring wind, opened the balcony doors and stepped out.   
  
“Damon!” Bonnie called, her eyes wide, her hands gripping at the railing, “Goddammit, Damon!”  
  
Her voice echoed as she called his name again; but, she got no answer back.   
  



	11. Paradise In Your Eyes

**Thursday, November 11** **th** **, 1993.**

  
One week. An entire week had gone by, and Bonnie was left all by herself. That night seven days earlier, when she'd stood on the balcony and called Damon's name, had been the last time. Of course, she had no other way to contact him; but, it seemed she had given up even trying the old fashion way.   
  
It would be a lie however, to say that Bonnie did not look for Damon. She had spent several hours looking for even, even doing a locator spell to try and track him down. Anger and frustration were just two emotions that she felt – but by the morning of day seven, worried had been added, elevated, and now stood number one on the list.

 

* * *

  
  
 **7 Days Earlier**  
  
Bonnie had spent the last hours wandering around the nearby streets in Paris looking for Damon. Her ankles and feet were sore, and her head was aching from the emotions that were still surging through her. She stood on the balcony, surrounded by several candles, but the locator spell she was doing just wasn't getting her anywhere.   
  
Bonnie was fairly certain of where Damon was – the island. Where else could he have gone? She knew he planned to leave because of his words to her; however, deep inside she was hoping he would return in the middle of the night that evening and tell her he just left to feed on some tourists. At this point, she wouldn't even be angry with him. Feeding was something he needed to do...and feeding wasn't going to possibly get him killed, or lost.   
  
Not unless there was a vampire hunter in Paris.   
  
“Seriously, Damon?” she whispered as she stood up from a chair, and blew all of the candles on the table out.   
  
As though being upset was going to bring him back – she knew it wouldn't. As she walked into the penthouse, and closed the doors behind her, she wondered if going to bed would bring him back. Perhaps she would wake up, open her eyes and there he would be. If she was lucky, they'd still be in Amsterdam, and the Armory never having existed.  
  
“I swear to god, I'll give up Paris just to wake up in 2012.” Bonnie said to herself as she made her way to the bedroom.   
  
The penthouse seemed even bigger than it was without Damon there... She turned off all the lights as she walked, and when she got to her bedroom, she didn't even bother taking anything but her sneakers off and crawling into the bed. Pulling the covers over her head, she stared into the darkness of the blanket.   
  
Bonnie could remember the feeling of Damon's hand on her side, her skin, his lips on the back of her hair. She knew it meant something...more; but, she wouldn't get the chance to ask, to know, until she saw him again. If she saw him again...no, she would. She had to.   
  
As she was starting to drift off, she rolled over onto her other side, and felt something underneath the covers scratching at her leg. It ruffled like paper when she moved, and definitely caught her attention.   
Sitting up in bed, Bonnie moved the covers and looked through the dimness, trying to see what was there.   
  
On the bed was a thick envelope with 'BONNIE' written on it in Damon's handwriting. She grabbed it, feeling the weight of what it contained in her palm. Bonnie opened the envelope – revealing two thousand euros in small to large bills.   
  
“Holy shit.” Bonnie whispered, pulling the money out of the envelope and fanning it out in her hands for several moments.   
  
Now she was positive that Damon had planned to leave. It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing, he had to have planned it while they were out and about. The man moved so quickly that it was near impossible sometimes to tell what he was doing – he could've gotten the money, and placed it in the bed in two seconds without her noticing.   
  
Sighing, Bonnie shoved the money back into the envelope. Despite being upset with Damon, she was glad he had left her money. It reminded her that she needed to get a new cell phone. This reminding her that in 1994, there weren't very many options – even that was over stating.   
  
After putting the envelope into the nightstand next to the bed, Bonnie moved back under the covers, pressed her face against one of the soft pillows, and closed her eyes. However, as much as she wanted sleep, she would find over the next several days, it would only get harder to sleep, not easier.   
  


* * *

  
  
**Thursday, November 11** **th** **, 1993.  
  
** Six in the morning. It was six in the morning on the 7th day as Bonnie lay in bed, half asleep. She had woken up a handful of times that night, and was hoping desperately to get a few more hours of sleep before her stomachs growling forced her onto her feet and into the kitchen.   
  
Over that week, she had gotten used to tidying the kitchen, making her bed, showering, cooking her meals, walking to the nearest news paper and magazine stand. Bonnie had been doing her best to live normally, distract herself. She went on walks, she even went to the movies once, and was trying to teach herself French; but, the one thing she hadn't been able to do normally, was sleep.   
  
Bonnie knew that Damon hadn't found the mirror, if he had, he would have been back – this left the idea that something was wrong, had gone wrong. It only worried her further.   
  
She rolled over with a sigh and kicked the blankets off, trying to get comfortable. She knew after another few minutes, she'd be cold again, and the cycle would repeat itself. Sighing, she pressed her face firmer against the pillow as though that would somehow help her fall asleep.   
  
Just as her mind was starting to clear a bit, Bonnie heard a slight rattle of a key in the lock of the front door, and the door opened. It was faint, but she knew it the second she heard it. It had crossed her mind that perhaps it was a burglar – but why would they unlock the door with a key? How would they have a key?   
  
She was asking herself too many questions.   
  
Bonnie got up out of bed quickly, clad in a pair of thin cotton shorts and a tank top. She could barely see through the dimness of the early morning, but she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Her feet making slight noises against the wood floor.   
  
“Damon?” Bonnie called out before she reached the end of the hallway, a little wary still.   
  
“It's me Bonnie.” Damon's familiar voice replied what felt like six years later, but was really two seconds.   
  
Bonnie's heart beat picked up in her chest, and her feet moved quicker along the floor until she was in the living room, her green eyes pouring into the tall man in front of the closed door. She'd waited seven days for him to reply, yet as he stood before her finally, she couldn't exactly find the words to say next.   
  
“A...” she started taking a deep breath as she looked at him through the dimness, the sun was starting to rise, shining in through the balcony doors, “Are you alright?”   
  
“I'm fine.” Damon replied, and suddenly she found her words.   
  
“You're alright?!” Bonnie huffed, “You disappeared for seven days! I had no idea where you were, I spent hours looking for you, I did the longest and hardest locator spell of my entire life. I didn't know if you were alive, dead, what.”   
  
Damon just looked at her with his blue eyes and a completely unbothered look on his face.   
  
“I left you money. I made sure you would be okay while I was gone.” he said calmly.   
  
“W...You still left!” she said getting a little more angry with him.   
  
“...and are you okay?” Damon questioned, his eyes shifting from her head to her feet and back up.   
  
Bonnie sighed, tossing a hand in the air for a moment, “I'm...alive, and unscathed yes.”   
  
It was quiet for several moments. Damon looked a bit weary, and he was wearing different clothes from when he had left. It was clear he had went through some stuff to find the mirror. Either that or he went on an impromptu camping trip without her...   
  
“I couldn't find the mirror, it wasn't on the Island.” he told her after a second, and she sighed, but didn't say anything. Though, she had a lot more she wanted to say, Bonnie was waiting to hear what Damon had to say.   
  
“I did get Scarlett while on the island, getting her...off with me was a challenge. She's nearby, we can go see her today...” Damon explained.   
  
Bonnie nodded slowly, “Are you done?” Damon nodded,shoving his hands into his jean pockets.   
  
Bonnie bit at her bottom lip, Damon could see the frustration in her eyes, and wanted to comfort her right then, but he knew he deserved whatever she had to say to him. Even if he'd ruined everything. The past seven days trying to track down the mirror, getting across the ocean, navigating the temple all on his own – it had been the least fun thing he had ever done. At least the previous time he had Bonnie to keep him company.   
  
“Why would you just leave me like that?” she asked him her voice raising slightly, her emerald eyes carrying a twinge of pain, “I trusted you to stay with me, trusted you _not_ to go looking for the mirror.”  
  
“I couldn't stand seeing you so conflicted. I wanted to find the mirror, so, we would at least have it. We, you, would know there was a way to get home. You would have a choice, and you wouldn't have be exhausted looking for the mirror, or wondering if it was on the island.” Damon replied, his eyes widening a bit, the blue of his irises growing more intense, and apologetic. He could see how much him living had upset Bonnie.   
  
He knew it would; but, he had to take that chance.   
  
“Well, now we don't have it. You left me alone here, worrying about you, and we don't even have the mirror, nor know where it is.” Bonnie said her voice breaking a bit on the next line, “I was worried about you, Damon. I've hardly slept the last week. At first it was because I was angry, but then angry turned into worried that you would never...come back.”   
  
Damon's brow furrowed and he step closer to her, “I was worried about you too, Bonnie. It took every ounce of self control I have to not abandon my plan and come back here empty handed on day two.” he said, his voice strong, but soft, “I thought...maybe if I just turn back now, you won't be quite as upset.”   
  
Bonnie looked up into his eyes as he gaze into hers. Her heart was feeling so many things, and even though she was still upset with him for leaving, the fact that he was there right then meant so much. So was so glad he was standing right in front of her.   
  
“On day six, I wondered how much exactly, I had screwed up.” Damon said slowly, moving closer to her.   
  
“A lot.” Bonnie replied in the same soft tone, but after a second her lips turned up at the corners.  
  
“I'm sorry, Bonnie.” he told her, and moved even closer, towering above her.   
  
Bonnie looked at the man with glimmering eyes as the sunlight shone through the curtains brighter.   
Damon moved a hand up, and lightly gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Leaning down, suddenly his lips pressed against hers, and their eyes closed at the same time.   
  
No words had been spoken about the touch, and the small kiss from a week before, but, it seemed both of their hearts were on the same path.   
  
Bonnie's arms instantly moved up, and wrapped around him, allowing him to lean back up. Her toes just barely touching the floor as they kissed. Their lips warm, soft, moved together perfectly. Bonnie was practically melting into Damon as her heart beat rapidly.   
  
The kiss was loving, sweet, but after a moment, turned into something much more intense. Damon deepened the kiss, grabbing onto Bonnie's hips. Her arms tightened around his neck, and pressed up against him he could feel her breasts inside of her tank top press up against his chest.   
  
His heart was beating hard in his chest, harder than it had in quiet a while, harder than he remembered it could. Suddenly, Damon grabbed Bonnie up off the floor with a low growl and flashed over to the touch. Before she could blink she was on her back, and he was on top of her.   
  
Bonnie tossed her arms around his neck again without a thought, but his hungry kissing was almost too much to keep up. Breathing heavily, she kissed him back affectionately. When Damon pressed down against her body more firmly, a soft sound spilled from her lips against his.   
  
Damon's soft lips moved from hers, and he kissed her face on downwards. Bonnie tilted her head against the couch more as he left a warm trail of kisses along her jawline, down to her neck. She shivered at his kisses on her neck.   
  
He could feel the urge to extend his fangs building, and the veins along his eyes snaked lightly. Damon breathed heavily against her neck before kissing back up to her lips.   
  
Bonnie kissed him back passionately, but much sooner than she would have liked, he broke the kiss again. She opened her eyes to look into his, and they both smiled softly at each other at the same time.   
  
“Don't move.” Damon said suddenly, and she looked at him confused.   
  
Damon got off her, and off the couch before running a hand through his hair. “I'm going make breakfast. Stay right there.” he told her, pointing a finger at her.   
  
She chuckled softly at how cute he looked with his messed up hair, and the look of happiness, and yearning to make things up to her. Bonnie nodded, and watched as Damon disappeared from the living room, and into the kitchen.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Twenty minutes later, and Damon practically had a buffet on the dining room table. He led Bonnie over, pulling out her chair for her. Her eyes flickered along the table. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, even a bowl with fresh strawberries, and grapes.   
  
“You...did not have to do this.” Bonnie whispered, but her stomach growled and her mouth was nearly drooling.   
  
“Yes, I did.” Damon chuckled and sat down beside her, pouring some orange juice into two glasses.  
  
Bonnie's face flushed lightly, and she began piling her plate with the food she wanted. Damon was certainly a much better cook than her. She'd bought quite a bit of food in an attempt to learn to cook better, but, honestly had burnt several breakfasts over the last week. Sitting at the table with him eating breakfast was...almost too good to be true. Bonnie's eyes kept flickering over to Damon as she ate, wondering if he would disappear and she'd wake up, and he'd have not come home yet.   
  
“You know...we should talk, about the...kiss and everything.” Bonnie mentioned before taking a drink of her juice.   
  
Damon's gaze shifted to her face, and his lips perked up at one corner, “We can talk after breakfast.” he insisted, and popped half a piece of bacon into his mouth.   
  
Bonnie chuckled softly, her stomach already feeling a little full, but she couldn't resist trying at least half a piece of the french toast with some strawberries on it.   
  
“This is so delicious.” she said with her mouth slightly full, brushing a lock of curly hair behind her ear.   
  
“Thank you.” Damon smiled, his eyes trailing along the V in her tank top, but they quickly moved back up, trying not to stare.   
  
There was undoubtedly some tension between them still, which wasn't a surprise. The heavy brief make out previously had clearly caused more emotions and attractions to rise. The only problem was they hadn't truly talked the emotional part out.   
  
Damon was just happy she wasn't angry with him any longer, and had kissed him back...   
After another few minutes, they were both done eating. Bonnie insisted on helping Damon put away the left overs and get the dishes into the dishwasher. The second they were done, still standing in the kitchen, Bonnie turned to face Damon with a look of determination in her eyes.   
  
“So, let's talk.” she said stepping closer to him, her heart squeezing in her chest.   
  
Damon chuckled softly, “Wasting no time... That's certainly the Bonnie I know.” he stepped closer to her and tilted his head to the side before speaking again, “You want to know why I kissed you?”   
  
“It's...not difficult to figure out, but, I want to hear it from you.” Bonnie told him.   
  
“Bonnie Bennett. I kissed you...because...” he smirked softly, gazing into her eyes, “I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I just hadn't quite gotten up the courage. The courage to admit to myself I wanted to kiss you, and to actually do it. I care about you Bonnie, more than a friend, more than a best friend. I can't and won't deny that any longer.”   
  
Bonnie blushed, and smiled up at him, “Well...despite the fact that you did leave me, and it...kinda ticked me off.” she wiggled her shoulder a little her hair bouncing, “I feel the same way. Looking back, I knew it in the prison world; but, I was so worried about...Elena...”   
  
“This isn't about Elena.” Damon assured her.   
  
“But...assuming we get back home, eventually....she'll be back.” she said quietly, sadness forming in her irises, “What are you going to chose me for now, and...then when I die go back to her?”   
  
“Hell no.” he replied looking slightly offended, “You should know by now I'm going to do everything I can to keep you alive.”   
  
Damon stepped closer to her lifting a hand, and running his fingers along one of her cheeks - “I don't want Elena. I want you. When Elena is back, however that happens, I will still want you. The one thing I do know, is you're not dying for a very long time. Not while I'm alive.”   
  
Bonnie smiled at him and leaned up, pressing her lips against his. Damon caressed her cheek as he kissed her back. He felt so good, distracted from the fact that he didn't have the mirror. They had no idea where it was. All that mattered right then was Bonnie.   
  
“You were right, I shouldn't have left. From now on, no mirror talk, no thinking about the mirror, nothing. Not until you are ready to search for it. We can stay here as long as you want.” Damon said softly after breaking the kiss.   
  
“Thank you.” she smiled appreciatively.   
  
“Now...” Damon gave her a quick pat on the ass and she bounced a little, “Go get dressed and we can visit Scarlett.”   
  


* * *

  
  
  
“I'm guessing I should make Scarlett a way to be able to go out in the day time.” Bonnie mused as they were walking in the field several miles along the outskirts of Paris.   
  
Damon had compelled a middle aged couple to keep Scarlett in their barn. They'd just moved to the property, didn't have any livestock yet. The sun was high in the sky, but the barn would keep the mare from sizzling in the sunlight.   
  
It had taken several hours to get Scarlet to understand she couldn't go in the sun anymore. On the island, she was safe from the sunlight, but, back in reality, it was dangerous.   
  
“That would be smart.” Damon agreed as they made it to the barn.   
  
“Why did you bring her off the Island anyway?” she asked him curiously.  
  
He chuckled softly as he opened the door a little to see if Scarlett would be in the way of the sunlight.   
“She was alone, I felt bad about leaving her there. For us it was just a few seconds in comparison to the years she was there.”  
  
  
Damon opened the door just enough for Bonnie and him to get it, and then it closed behind them.   
He whistled softly before saying, “Scarlett.”   
  
The horse, who had been reoccupied by several rats that were recently dead on the floor of the barn, turned her head to look.   
  
Bonnie eyed the mare. She looked almost the same. She looked a little more worn, dirty, her eyes certainly showed a much older expression, though her physic was still young.   
  
She stepped closer to the horse, watching as the mare's eyes grew a bit more excited.   
  
“Hi Scarlett.” she whispered, lifting a hand to pet her head gently.   
  
Scarlett instantly tilting her large head against Bonnie's hand and stepped forward, pressing her head against the side of Bonnie's making soft happy sounds.   
  
“She remembers you.” Damon smiled, stepping over and running his fingers along her mane.   
  
“Yes she does.” Bonnie said in a more childish tone, rubbing Scarlett's face affectionately, “I'm going to make you a daylight horseshoe. How does that sound, hmm sweetheart?”   
  
Damon chuckled watching the two of them. They both looked so happy to be together again, just as happy as they all were to be together again. Scarlett had saved their lives after all. They wouldn't be leaving her behind again...  
  
“I got these, I figured she could use some pampering.” Damon mentioned, walking over, picking up a leather bag that had some horse grooming tools in it.   
  
“Aww.” Bonnie smiled, and grabbed the brush from the bag. She gently groomed Scarlett's mane first, getting any dirt and hair that needed to be shedded out. The mare seemed even happier as she was being groomed.   
  
“We'll make sure to come visit you every day.” he said to Scarlett, giving her a soft pat on the top of her head.   
  
After about a half hour, Scarlett looked much better. Bonnie however, was looking more and more noticeably tired. Damon had to admit she looked alluring in her jean shorts, and low cut blue shirt, her curly hair in a pony tail. However, he was more concerned with her well being...   
  
“Alright sweet stuff, it's time to pamper you now.” Damon said and swept Bonnie off her feet and into his arms faster than she could react.   
  
“Woah.” she said in a heavy exhale.   
  
Damon sped them quickly back to the penthouse, unlocked and opened the door without putting her down, and closed the door with her foot.   
  
“What are you doing?” Bonnie asked a little confused and light headed.   
  
“You are exhausted, I'm taking you to bed.” he replied, and carried her down the hallway.   
  
Damon set Bonnie down on the bed, and took her shoes off for her, pulling the blanket back, and then over her. She rested back against the pillows, and lifted a hand to touch Damon's.   
  
“You look hungry.” she whispered, and he chuckled.   
  
“We just ate breakfast.” Damon smiled, kneeling down along the side of the bed.   
  
“You know what I mean.” Bonnie said, her eyes gazing into his intensely.   
  
He smirked crookedly, and crawled into the bed, she moved against him, cuddling him softly. Damon turned slightly, brushing curls of her hair behind her ear away from her neck and shoulder.   
  
“You're going to sleep after this.” Damon whispered, leaning down, and extending his fangs.   
  
Bonnie gasped softly as he bit into her neck.   
  
“Oh am I?” she asked quietly.   
  
He chuckled softly as he drank her blood. Her warm blood pooling in his mouth and running down his throat was practically heaven. Damon made a soft sound nearly at the same time as Bonnie. Her eyelids fluttered and she moved a hand to tangle her fingers in his hair.   
  
“Yes, you are.” Damon growled softly retracting his fangs, licking the blood from his lips.   
  
Bonnie giggled softly when he rolled them over pressing on top of her. Damon kissed her so passionately that her toes curled. She could taste her own blood a bit, but this didn't seem to bother her very much. A growing tingle was forming between her thighs.   
  
Before she even had enough time to kiss him back, he broke the kiss, and rolled off of her.   
“Sleep tight.” Damon smirked, lying on his back with his arms behind his head.   
  
She frowned and grabbed a pillow, hitting him straight in the face with it.   
  
“Tease.”   
  


 


End file.
